Something Special
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: SuperWonder fluffy one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

**Something Special**

 **Set after new52 Wonder Woman issue 37: Kal and Diana training with bo staffs, Diana isn't in the best of moods after dealing with the Amazons and seeing Hippolyta's clay body destroyed for the resurrection of Donna Troy. Kal decides to do something special for Diana...**

Fortress of Solitude

Diana smiled and waved seeing Clark as she flew down to the large entrance doors.

"Hi, Clark."

"Hey, Diana."

It was a little awkward between them after Diana's outburst. They hadn't had a chance to talk about it.

Clark nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"I-" they said in unison.

Looking at each other, they laughed nervously.

"You go ahead," Clark nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry, Clark...for lashing out at you the other day."

"Diana..." he took her hand. "It's okay. I understand. You've been under a lot of stress and-"

"But that still isn't a reason to lash out at you."

Clark pulled her closer and cupped her cheek. Diana looked at him, sadness in her eyes. He kissed her softly.

"I love you and I'm here for you, Diana, no matter what," he smiled and embraced her. "I have something for you."

"What's that?"

"Well it's the reason why I asked you to meet me here." He went behind her and covered her eyes. "It's inside."

Diana smiled. "Clark, what did you do?" She asked teasingly.

"I know losing your mom really hurt you and what happened recently made things worse. I thought that I could do something to honor her for you."

"Clark?"

He uncovered her eyes.

She gasped. "Mother?!" Tears welling up in her eyes turning to look at Clark. "She's...She's so beautiful."

Clark had created an ice sculpture of Queen Hippolyta reminiscent to his parents, standing high and tall right with them.

"She belongs here. This is your home now, too, Diana."

Tears uncontrollably ran down her face.

She embraced him tightly, burying her face in his chest. Clark wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Beloved," Diana whispered.


	2. Late Reservations

**Late Reservations**

 **Added a little extra to the Superman/Wonder Woman Annual 2 scene ;)**

Justice League Watch Tower

Superman and Wonder Woman walked in from the transporter through the monitor room, greeted by Cyborg.

"What a fight..." Cyborg said turning in his chair and sitting back with a smile. "Wish I could've been there with you instead of sitting on my ass up here on monitor duty and missing all the fun."

Kal gave a slightly chuckle rubbing his neck. "...getting hit by a bus and burned by energy beams never gets old."

Diana held her head down. "...Yes...loads of fun..."

Vic laughed. "I get it...I get it. But I'm just saying. That was a bad ass fight and you guys kicked ass as always."

"Thanks, Vic," Kal and Diana said in unison.

As they were walking to the quarters, Kal glanced at Diana. He could see she was exhausted.

He took her hand. She gave him a tired smile, moving closer to him.

Going into Diana's room, they both flopped down, sitting on the bed and sighed.

Kal took off his cape.

Diana leaned back slightly. "I do believe I'm too tired to even take my own boots off."

Kal smirked and raised up Diana's leg slightly. He held her leg up by her calf rubbing softly.

"I'll give it a crack," he said.

Diana smiled biting her lip.

As Kal slowly took off Diana boots, his mouth watered as his eyes traced over her long sexy legs.

Diana smirked. "Kal?"

He looked up at her with a smile and pulled her closer wrapping his arm around her waist. Diana wrapped her arm around his neck. Their lips centimeters apart.

"How about dinner in Greece at that little Place on Santorini?" Kal suggested as he brushed his lips against Diana's.

"That one with the great sunsets. Sure, let me get ready."

Diana gave him a quick kiss before getting up unzipping her body suit and walked into the bathroom.

Kal laid back on the bed with smile listening as Diana started humming.

Once she turned the shower on, he quickly got up rushing to his room for his change of clothes then back to Diana's room. He quickly took off his suit and went into the bathroom.

He slid the shower door open just a bit and peeked in. Diana had her back turned still humming.

Feeling his presence, Diana turned her head to the side to look back at him.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking or come in with me?"

Kal smirked and stepped in closing the show door. Diana turned around as Kal slid his now wet hands all over her body. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him, feeling him on her leg, feeling how hard he was becoming. Kal kissed her passionately begging for more access, which she granted.

He then slowly kissed down her neck already determined to leave a love mark or two.

Diana moaned and giggled. "Mr. Kent...I do believe you're going to make us late."

Kal grinned devilishly against her neck. He lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist and pinned her against the wall.

"Yes, I do believe I am, Miss Prince," he said slowly easing into her.


	3. Come Back To Me

**Come Back To Me**

"Where is she, dammit?!"

"Clark! Calm down!"

"I can't! Not until we find her and I know she is safe!"

His eyes, red of fiery anger. Superman sighed deeply.

Wonder Woman had been missing for 2 weeks now. She just disappeared without a word. That wasn't like her at all. Although, Superman knew she could take care of her self, she could put up one hell of a fight, he still felt he needed to be the one by her side as her protector no matter what. Wonder Woman was his best friend, his partner in battle, and the love of his life. Unfortunately, she didn't know that latter detail as he has tried many a times to confess his love to her but let chances slip by acting too cowardly.

Now that she is gone, he regrets not telling her the truth and he is torn not knowing if he will ever get his chance to tell her.

"I'm sorry, Vic. I just want to find her."

"I know, man. I understand. I'm on it."

"Contact me immediately if you get anything."

"Of course."

Superman walked out the monitor room with Batman trailing behind.

"Clark, stop for a god damn minute!"

Clark sighed and clenched his fists. He turned around fast. "What, Bruce?! Every minute wasted, Diana could be in danger or worse!"

"She can handle herself."

"Don't you think I know that! I'm still going to protect her, dammit! I won't let any one stand in my way."

"You love her that much?"

"You of all people know know damn well just how much I love her."

Bruce put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "We will find her."

* * *

Later, Superman flew across Metropolis to the Daily Planet building. He flew down to the back alley changing into his civilian clothing as his supersuit degenerated.

He adjusted his tie and put on his glasses. Going up to the newsroom floor in the elevator, he shook his head. He needed to speak with Perry. He couldn't work. His mind was just not there.

Walking out the elevator he sighed. He glanced seeing Jimmy and Lois talking at Jimmy's desk. He didn't want to be bothered, he just wanted to talk to Perry and leave.

Clark looked straight ahead going to Perry's office.

He knocked on the door.

"Mr. White?"

"Come in."

Clark opened the door. "May I have a word?"

Perry looked up and saw the despairing look on his face. "Sit down."

Clark closed the door and sat down. He looked down for a moment.

"Someone very close to me...might be in trouble. I just need some time off."

Perry understood Clark didn't want to go much into detail.

"Say no more, son. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you, Sir."

Clark nodded slightly and stood up.

"Kent?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"What ever the issue is with who ever it is, it'll work it self out and get better."

"I hope so."

Clark walked out of Perry's office going to his desk to get his laptop. He hoped he could quickly back up everything he needed without being bothered.

"Yo, Clark?!"

He sighed. "Yeah...what's up, Jim?"

"What's up with you, buddy? Something happened?"

"Yeah, Jim...a family emergency." Clark put his bag on his shoulder. "I have to go."

"Alright, man hope everything turns out okay."

"Me too, Jimmy. Me too..." Clark said under his breath as he walked into the elevator.

* * *

The next day...

Kal still hadn't heard anything from Vic. He flew to the park to his and Diana's "special spot" to watch the sunset. He and Diana loved watching the sunset together. Sometimes they would just sit in silence enjoying each other's company.

He dropped to his knees with his head down.

Tear drops trickled down his cheeks as he shook his head in disbelief. The tears still came pouring down, and he buried his face in his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Just give me a sign, Diana. Let me know where ever you are. Let me know that you are okay."

At last the tears ceased, and he rubbed his eyes, half ashamed. "Come back, Diana. Come back to me. I just need you to know I love you so much and I just-"

"You love me...Kal?"

His head shot up. "Diana?"

He quickly turned around. There she was...standing with her hand on her hip and her beautiful smile.

"Di...Diana! You're back!" Kal rushed to her wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace lifting her and doing her around.

She gasped surprised. "By Gods, Kal! Put me down!" She couldn't help but still laugh softly.

"Diana, you don't know how much I've missed you. How worried I was."

He inhaled her sweet scent.

"Kal?"

He set her down and kneeled with his arms around her waist, holding onto her.

"What are you doing?" She was in shock to his reaction.

"Where were you?"

Diana kneeled down with him and cupped his face with both hands. She looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry for making you worry like that, Kal. But I'm okay. Hermes sent for me and I had to leave abruptly. It was an emergency in another realm. I had no way of contacting anyone."

"I might have overreacted but it wasn't like you to just leave."

"You had Vic searching for me, didn't you? You look like you haven't rested in days."

Kal looked down. Diana brushed her thumb gently across his cheek.

"I've never seen you cry before, Kal. I've seen you angry and sad...you've never cried. But you cried...for me?"

"Yeah?" He admitted feeling a little embarrassed.

Diana smiled. "You just don't know how adorable you are."

Kal raised his eye brows. "Adorable? I don't...I wasn't going for...that."

Diana giggled. "So what were you saying...? About loving me?"

"I..." Kal sighed. He looked up into Diana's eyes staring deeply. "Diana I can't stop thinking about you...about us. What could be. What can be. I've been having this internal battle on whether or not I should tell you how I really feel."

"Kal, you should have never felt that way. You should've felt that you were able to talk to me."

"I didn't want to make things awkward with us..."

"How can that be?"

"If you didn't feel the same way. If me telling you the truth would make you feel uncomfortable."

"You are the most caring, most thoughtful, sincere man I have ever known. I cherish the time we spend together. Every moment with you, Kal, fills my heart with so much joy." Diana placed her right hand over his heart. "I know you can hear mine. I can feel yours in sync with mine."

They leaned their foreheads against one another's.

"Kal, I've always known. I thought that you've always known my feelings as well. We have always been apart of each other. We won't ever lose each other because of our bond. With us...we don't always have to say anything. It comes naturally."

"Just like when we fight together or just sitting watching the sunset."

"Yes and so much more." Diana glanced down then said in a whispered, "Say it again...please?"

Kal cupped her cheeks and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Diana. I love you so much."

She smiled. "Kal...I love you, too."

Diana slowly placed her arms around his neck. Tears ran down their faces as their lips touched softly, sharing their first passion filled kiss.


	4. Can You Stand The Rain

**Can You Stand The Rain?**

 **Inspired by the classic New Edition song "Can You Stand The Rain"**

Metropolis Bridge

"Winds has picked up. The storm will be headed northwest and-"

Gwendolyn Hayes turned off the radio.

Her husband, Phillip Hayes glanced at her.

"I was listening to that."

"We've listened to the same report ten times already." She looked back. "You made the kids fall asleep."

"They're fine and things can change."

"Hmph...people too..."

He glanced at her again and frowned.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"I was just making a statement."

He sighed. "Whatever you have to say, just say it."

"You would rather listen to a damn radio than your wife."

"The radio isn't on my damn case every five minutes."

"You know instead of being an ass, how about taking the time to understand why."

"I already know why and I don't want to hear."

Gwendolyn shook her head and looked down at her cell phone. "I knew this trip was a mistake."

Phillip turned his head to look at her glaring.

"You know what? I'm really tired of this constant badgering and then you think you can just do what you want on that damn thing."

Phillip reached for her phone but Gwendolyn yanked away.

"Stop it! Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Give it here!"

"No! Stop it!"

Phillip reached for the phone again.

"Phillip, watch the road!"

He wasn't listening, let alone caring at a the moment.

"Phillip, stop it! And break..."

"Give me the damn phone!"

"Stop it! Turn around and look at the road!"

Phillip's foot stepped on the gas harder, hurdling straight toward the car in front of them that was abruptly breaking.

"PHILLIP!" Gwendolyn screamed.

* * *

WatchTower

"Hand it over!" Shazam laughed holding out his hand.

Flash, Green Lantern, and Cyborg rolled their eyes handing him $20 each.

"You guys are serious?" Superman asked.

"A bets a bet, Supes," Shazam said. "Horse races are the easiest to win."

Superman shook his head. Wonder Woman raised her brow not amused.

The WatchTower emergency alarm went off and the monitor switched on

BREAKING: Fatal pile up on Metropolis Bridge

The League arrived in no time.

"Holy-" Green Lantern paused.

It was about 40 cars in the pile up. Ambulance, Firemen, and Police rushing to aid.

"Focus, Lantern."

Superman, Wonder Woman and Shazam moved cars, as Lantern, Flash and Batman helped get people out.

Superman heard children sobbing and flew quickly to an SUV close to the edge of the bridge. He ripped the back passenger side door off.

The children were miraculously unharmed but scared.

"It's going to okay, alright?" Superman smiled.

"Please..." he heard a faint whisper. He looked at the driver who was covered in in blood from the shattered windshield. "Just take Gwen and the kids."

"I'll get you all out of here."

Superman carried the children and Gwendolyn to Wonder Woman.

"My husband?"

Superman nodded "I got-"

There was a sudden sound of car revving and then the car went of the bridge into the lake.

"PHILLIP!"

"Wonder Woman, watch over them. I'll go get him."

Superman quickly flew off and down into the lake. He couldn't hear a heartbeat.

He hurried to SUV and ripped off the driver's side door. He noticed there was a lot of blood coming from the right side of Phillip's neck. He then saw a small blade stuck there too.

Back above, Wonder Woman tried to reason with Gwendolyn.

"What's taking so long?!"

"Please stay calm for your children. Superman will-"

"Dad!"

Superman slowly flew back up to the bridge with his head down, carrying Philip's body.

"Phillip!"

Superman looked up directly at Wonder Woman giving her a look she knew well.

Wonder Woman held Gwendolyn back. "Please, wait."

"No! That is my husband!"

Gwendolyn ran toward them. She unconsciously tried to shove Superman but obviously he didn't budge.

"Why is he not moving?! Phillip, wake up!" She screams and cried harder seeing the deep slit on the side of his neck and the blade. "What happened?!"

"He...I'm very sorry...but..." Superman stuttered not able to explain.

"He took his own life," Batman said bluntly behind them.

Superman's shoulders dropped even more. He didn't want to say it out loud.

"No! You let him die! You were suppose to save him!" Gwen yelled at Superman.

"I'm..sorry..."

"Ma'am, we are going to have to ask you to calm down and let us handle this," an officer said walking up to them.

"No! I'm not leaving him!"

"You have two children that needs you," Batman said.

Gwendolyn stared down at Phillip for a moment. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead then stood up.

Another officer offered her an umbrella but she walked passed him without a word. With an angry look she walks up to Wonder Woman and takes her youngest child away from her and grabbed the oldest hand.

"Stay away from my kids!" She yelled.

"Ma'am..." the officer warned.

She said nothing else and walked away with the officer.

Superman stood up and watched and as the coroner came to take the body.

Flash patted his shoulder. "You did your best, Big Blue."

Shazam looked around confused at the awkward stares and silence. "What the hell happened? This is seriously the thanks we get?"

"Hey, Kid! Calm down. Don't say anything else that would make this worse," Lantern warned.

Wonder Woman flew over to Superman and took his hand.

He looked at her sadness, disappointment and pain filled his eyes.

"He told me to get them out first. If I..." he dropped his head again. "If I would've known..."

"But you didn't," she said softly squeezing his hand. "You didn't know."

"I should've gotten them all at once. I should've been faster. Then it could've been prevent."

The League made sure all the other civilians involved in the accident were safe and helped clear the bridge before heading back to the Tower.

* * *

WatchTower Briefing Room

"Why is he outside?" Shazam asked.

Superman was floating outside the large Tower window, looking down at Earth.

"Does he even know what we are talking about?"

"He is already listening," Batman answered.

"Oh..."

"Phillip Alvin Hayes. Married to Gwendolyn Renee Kolton-Hayes for 18 years and 2 kids...7 and 4 years old."

"It's cool but creepy you get all this information that fast," Lantern said.

"Not called the greatest detective for nothing..." Flash remarked.

"Phillip was fired from his job about a year ago and was caught up in an underground mob."

"So this guy was what? Leaving town to get away from it?"

"Potentially. I'll keep updated but I don't think his wife knew about this."

"So with the crash, he just took the opportunity to end it all right there."

Wonder Woman kept her eyes on Superman throughout the entire briefing. She knew he shouldn't be so down on himself, but that's the kind of compassionate man Kal was.

"It wasn't anyone's fault but his own," Batman stated. "This will be an ongoing investigation but the Wayne foundation will help his family."

When the briefing was over, Wonder Woman stood up and walked to the window where Kal was. Batman walked up to the window and they both were looking at him.

All of a sudden, Superman flew to Earth.

Wonder Woman sighed.

"Will you go after him?"

"I want to...but I know and respect that he wants to be alone and maybe needs to be for the moment."

"We both know...and even he knows better." Batman turned to walk away. "All he needs now is you."

* * *

Superman sat on top of the roof of the Daily Planet. Silently, looking down. Watching in the chilling, pouring rain as civilians rushed in every direction to get somewhere warm and dry.

The thunder was blaring in the back of his ears. The wind hits him, his cape blowing, but he sits in place, motionless. As little as a breath was taken as he sat there in the eye of the storm.

He was drenched, from head to toe, in the sky's tears. They never cease to spatter against the ground, the cars, the floating umbrellas that filled the streets. They were the sky's puddle on which it streamed it's tears in a violent downpour. Kal made no mind of it, however. He was too caught up in his own thoughts. Thoughts that loomed in his mind like a dark cloud.

Being Superman had its ups and downs. There are people for and against him. And oddly, for the passed couple of days it seemed more people have been against him.

That wasn't going to stop him doing his job as a hero of course, but he couldn't deny that it pained him a bit. This life was all so complicated with his dual identity of Clark Kent and Superman trying to keep everyone he knows protected. Keeping his life separated, not being about to open up and trust whole heartedly and completely, he still felt very much alone and isolated.

It seemed like no one could nor would ever understand him, let alone take the time to anyway.

Maybe that's just how his life should be or maybe-

"Kal?"

He looked up to see Wonder Woman floating above him.

Kal stood up and took her in. No matter how hard it was storming, she seemed to still beam with light like a beautiful summer's day, sunshine radiating from her features.

A slight smile managed to sweep onto the corners of his mouth as he gazed at her, looking grateful.

The air was tense. The two embraced like meteors crashing into each other. Their limbs tangled around each other as they held on desperately. Diana's hands tangled around his neck, Kal's woven around her waist. Kal gently breathed out and he rested his chin atop her head. He held her in his arms, pulling her snug against him. He nuzzled his nose in her wet raven hair. She felt so soft. He shut his eyes, relishing in her intoxicating feel. The two felt so much more secure and at peace.

Diana reached out a hand and traced his jaw line with the tip of her finger. Diana felt breath out slowly again as he lost himself in her gentle caress. Her tender touch felt like small butterfly kisses to him.

He pulled away slightly and cupped her delicate face in his water soaked hands. Through the pouring rain their eyes met and locked. Each full of so many emotions.

"I have a lot on my mind. Trying to figure out things. But you don't have to worry. You shouldn't be out here in this storm."

Diana gently cupped his face, too. "How can I not worry about my best friend feeling down? And must he forget, I am the daughter of Zeus? Storms like this don't bother me...but even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't be bothered."

Kal smiled sadly. "I didn't forget, Di. I just meant I'm not good company right now."

"You know we don't always have to talk. Just being anywhere with you is just fine for me. We can stand or sit here all night in the rain. But we do need to talk now. We can figure things out together. You let me open up to you. You know you can share your burdens with me. So tell me, Kal."

He sighed, slowly letting go of her completely. He turned back and looked down to see people still rushing to get out the rain.

"Even though we have helped a lot of people, they will never fully trust us. Even those I have helped, I still sense that underlying fear. When I was younger, I had to hold back. Seeing kids bullied or any one in trouble, I tried helping as best I could while trying to hide and not use my powers. As I got older and my powers developed more and more it became more difficult."

"It was the same for me. My mother hid the fact that I was a love child of Zeus. Some of the Amazons would not go a day without reminding me how different I was from them. It saddened me, but I didn't let it define me." Diana moved closer to him. "Kal, since I've been here, I've never met a man like you. A man of honor, who doesn't expect or ask for anything in return."

"I try to do the right thing, make the right decisions. Sometimes, not everything goes as planned."

"Yes. You've told me that many of times. And weren't you the one that told me that even with us being who we are, we are bound to make mistakes? We are not perfect and life for us...it might get even more complicated. We don't and shouldn't expect all days to have the sun shining. We keep going, regardless. Especially with days like this."

Kal looked at Diana with softened eyes. As he drew nearer, inching even closer, they could feel each other's steady breath upon their face.

He took both her hands in his and intertwined fingers. They touched foreheads, their noses barely a centimeter apart.

"Thank you, Diana. You've been there for me through a lot. Always by my side."

"Just as you have been by mine. We might not agree on everything and that's expected but through ups and downs, we are in this together. We are partners."

Diana's beautiful blue eyes on a par with his own, Kal wrapped his arms tight around her, the woman he knew he wanted and needed all at the same time. At that moment, he felt relief finally flood his body.

With Diana's arms wrapped around his neck again, through the pouring rain, she clung to the man who was there for her and was to be keeper of her own heart.

"I love you," Kal said in somewhat of a whisper. "I love you unconditionally."

Diana pulled back just a bit, to look into his eyes.

"I want...I need you to know how special you are to me," he confessed. "I've spent the last few years falling in love with you."

Diana opened her mouth as if to speak, and he waits. She cupped his face with both hands again.

"I give you all my trust as you are the one person I trust the most. I give you all of my heart as I know you will protect it. I love you and I am very much in love with you, too."

Kal stared at her soft red lips that he so longed to kiss. Making up his mind, he leaned forward and immediately captured her lips with his. Joy and passion filled their bodies as their lips moved together. Diana's hands tangled themselves in his slick hair as their lips danced with mounting urgency. Her chest was pressed against his and even through both of their wet uniforms, he could feel her heart fluttering fast.

After what felt like an eternity, Kal calmly lifted his head away from hers. Diana's eyes were still closed, and quickly, they come to life, blinking innocently. An adoring smile came onto her face as hints of red escape her cheeks.

"We should go..."

"My place?"

Diana slowly nodded.

Diana took Kal's hand about to fly up. But Kal pulled her back into his arms.

"On second thought...we can stand the rain just a bit longer."

Before she could answer, his lips connected with hers once more, softly at first, but their kiss grew more passionate by the minute.

The rain falling on them, cold, but every inch of their skin felt burning hot to the touch. As Kal held her against him, she sunk into his embrace. The way his lips pressed against hers so was magical and so soft against hers. He lifted her up and spun her around, then slowly flew up to the storming clouds.

Kal looked at her with a fervent expression as he rested his forehead against hers. Diana blushed furiously.

"I will always love you, Di."

"And I'll always love you, Kal."

Kal captured her lips again. Diana's eyes fluttered shut and her lips part, letting his tongue slip in. She moaned softly as their kiss deepened.

They knew for what they share is more powerful than _any_ storm.


	5. More To Share

**More To Share**

"Welcome to Metropolis' grand reopening of the inner city park and garden!" The mayor said joyously. "We want to thank LexCorp and The Wayne Foundation for their very generous funding."

Bruce Wayne and Lex Luther stood side by side in front of the audience. Jimmy Olsen, from the Daily Planet took their picture as they shook hands.

"Now Superman, Wonder Woman, would you please do the honor of cutting the ribbon?"

Superman and Wonder Woman, two of the greatest heroes in the world, volunteered with the reconstruction of the park.

As Superman and Wonder Woman took hold of the giant scissors and cut the ribbon, the audience cheered and clapped.

The children all ran to the play sets.

"Superman? Superman?" Lois Lane, Daily Planet reporter called.

"Yes, Ms. Lane?" he acknowledged with a smile.

"This is absolutely incredible. What haven't you done for Metropolis?"

"Thank you, Ms. Lane but this was all Wonder Woman." Superman grabbed Wonder Woman's hand. "Wonder Woman?"

"Yes?"

"I was telling Ms. Lane that it was you who overseen this."

Wonder Woman smiled at him. "Oh, Superman, how modest of you."

"Well it's true."

For a quick moment they had forgotten where they were staring into each other's eyes.

Lois cleared her throat. Jimmy snickered.

"So Wonder Woman...what motivated you to oversee this project?"

"On my homeland, we embraced nature. Celebrated its beauty. As a child, seeing exotic animals and plants were fascinating. This land here holds so much potential for children to learn and have fun."

"So is it true that you have the power to talk to animals like Aquaman talks to fish?"

Wonder Woman paused for a moment then smiled. "Communicating with animals is a power we all have. Just as humans, animals have feelings too. They understand just as much and just as well as humans. This is a way for that to be acknowledged and continue to make a positive change for the environment all over the world."

There was a moment of silence.

"Any more questions, Ms. Lane?"

"No. Thank you."

"Well Wonder Woman and I must get going."

Superman and Wonder Woman flew off to the play sets with the children.

"Wow...she's amazing..." Jimmy gawked.

"Zip it, Olsen!" Lois said pushing his shoulder.

Superman and Wonder Woman waved at the children watching over them as they play.

"This is wonderful!" Wonder Woman beamed.

"You are wonderful."

Wonder Woman looked at him blushing.

"I was thinking...maybe tomorrow...you know since it's Saturday, would you like to visit the Fortress?"

"Really, Kal? You've talked about it and I've imagined it but that's-"

"It's fine, Diana. Don't take the name at face value."

"Then I would absolutely love to."

* * *

The next day: Saturday, Fortress of Solitude

Kal was pacing back and forth making sure everything was in perfect place.

Krypto, Kal's white furred direwolf hound, was sitting turning his head sideways confused.

"Ok...looks like everything is set." Kal glanced at Krypto. "I really need this to go smoothly."

Krypto turned his head again.

"I shouldn't be so nervous. But it's Diana. She makes me feel...I don't know what to call it but I've never felt this before, Krypto. It's silly. Isn't it?"

Krypto laid down flat and covered his eyes.

Kal frowned. "Pft...you're no help."

For him to act this anxious. Maybe he was just overthinking this...and possibly his feelings.

Then suddenly Kal heard a familiar heartbeat. He quickly flew to the giant doors of the Fortress and open them. He looked up and smiled.

"Wow..."

Diana was flying above him smiling. "Hey, Kal."

"Hey...you look stunning."

"Thank you."

She flew down closer to him. Kal just stared at her in awe. She wore a royal blue lightweight chiffon fabric maxi dress with a plunge front design. It was an ultra-sexy dress and he couldn't stop glancing down at her cleavage.

Diana bit her lip. "And you look very handsome, Kal. Seeing you dressed casually, I really like it."

"Thanks, Di..." Kal smiled boyishly and ran his hand through his hair.

Kal wore a beige Henley shirt and black jeans. He had such a well defined godly physique with such strong broad shoulders.

"Well let's not stand out here. Come on inside."

As they flew in Diana gasped.

"Oh by the Gods!" Diana was instantly amazed.

Kal laughed. "We haven't even made it to the first room yet."

"Rawf! Rawf!" Krypto barked as he ran toward Diana.

"Krypto, no! Stop!"

Krypto wasn't listening and as he flew passed Kal to Diana, he stopped abruptly right in front of her and bowed.

"Rawf!" He barked wagging his large fluffy tail then rolled on his back.

Diana laughed softly and kneeled down to rub his stomach.

"Your dog is quite the character."

"Yeah..." Kal quirked his brow annoyed and folded his arms.

"I am Diana. It is very nice to finally meet you."

Krypto wagged his tail faster with excitement.

"Alright...alright...Krypto, go eat a steak or something..."

Krypto whimpered rolling over then looked up at Diana giving her sad puppy dog eyes. She giggled again.

"Go, you big baby," Kal said a bit sternly.

Krypto huffed and flew off to where his food was stored.

"Oh Kal, you didn't have to be mean."

"He's alright and you would've been there all day. But honestly, he hasn't acted like that since..." he trailed off looking down.

"Kal?"

"He hasn't acted that way since Ma and Pa's passing. He used to love it when Ma would be sitting outside on the porch." He looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks, Di, for reminding me of that. I'm sure Krypto was reminded, too." He took her hand. "Come on. I have a lot to show you."

He first showed her the enormous statues of his Kryptonian parents, Jor-El and Lara.

"You look just like your father and your mother is beautiful."

"They were both scientists but my mother was also a general for the army."

"She was?!"

"Yeah." Kal smiled looking at her. "Come on, I have so much more to show you."

Kal took her room to room, from weaponry and trophies to the planetarium and data room. He told her the most extraordinary stories of everything.

"This is all so magical!"

Kal looked back watching Diana as she slid her fingers over the crystal wall. The light illuminated so beautifully off her sun kissed skin.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I love it! The planetarium is amazing, Kal. With all these magnificent things here, have you thought about sharing them to the world?"

"I have but I've come to that conclusion a long time ago. Some of these things are very rare and needs to be protected. Some of it is also too dangerous."

Diana nodded. "I understand."

Kal moves closer to her and cupped her cheek with his right hand then took her left hand in his.

"Thank you, Di."

"For what?"

"For being the one person I can trust to share all of this with and being so understanding."

"You are the most honest man...person I've ever known. You have been more and you are more than a friend to me."

Kal leaned his forehead against hers. They both closed their eyes.

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

Their lips lightly touched one another's before their lips fully met. Diana felt her heart rate accelerate and her breath being taken away. Kal wrapped his arms around her waist and Diana wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the gap that separated them and deepened the kiss. It just felt so right.

They pulled back just a bit and smiled. Kal cupped her cheek tenderly.

"I want to share more than just the Fortress with you. We can take things slow but I want to be more with you. I've...fallen for you."

"I want to take things slow as well but I want this, too. I trust you with my heart."

Kal pulled her closer to him into a loving embrace. They held each other so tight, like they were inseparable.

"I...love you..." he whispered in her ear.

Diana hugged him tighter. "And I love you."

Pulling slightly away from the embrace, their lips touched as they shared another of many more passionate kisses to come.


	6. Best Part

**Best Part**

 **Inspired by Daniel Caesar ft. H.E.R "Best Part"**

 **Metropolis , Clark Kent and Diana Prince's apartment**

Clark sat in the middle of their bed, leaning against the headboard with Diana sitting between his legs with her back against his chest as they were watching a movie.

Clark leaned slightly down to kiss Diana's temple. She smiled and tilted her head up to look at him. He smiled back and leaned down again to capture her lips in the softest kiss.

Diana's heart instantly melted. When Clark would hold her like this and kiss her oh so slowly, it was the sweetest thing.

Diana turned around slowly and cupped his face. She stared into his handsome blue eyes. Clark smirked and gave her rear a tight squeeze, making her giggle. She then pulled him in for an intense kiss.

Clark pulled away just a bit. "We will miss the best part of the movie."

Diana shook her head and whispered, "You are the best part," and kissed him again.

* * *

Next day...

Clark and Diana left their apartment flying to their favorite café.

They landed behind the building unseen then walked through the alley. The whole time, they held hands with their fingers intertwined.

Clark held the door open for Diana.

"Thank you, Kal."

Clark smirked looking at Diana up and down. He had to take advantage of every opportunity to look at her grateful to have her to hold and cater to every day and night.

"Hey! Morning Clark, Diana," the café owner, Erwin greeted.

"Morning," Clark greeted back shaking his hand.

"Good Morning, Erwin," Diana smiled.

Clark chuckled, picking up a napkin from the counter. He handed it to Erwin.

"Oh...uh..." Erwin nervously cleared his throat wiping the little drool. He chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's cool. I totally understand," Clark assured and smiled at Diana. "Can't help it, seeing the most beautiful woman in the world. Happens to me every day."

Diana blushed and kissed Clark's cheek. "So sweet."

"I have to say, the love y'all have is something I don't see often. It's very rare in this day and time. But you give the hope that, that kind of love is still alive and can spark that fire in the rest of us one day." Erwin handed them their lattes. "It's on the house, my friends."

"Thanks, Erwin."

Clark and Diana sat at a table drinking their lattes, talking. It felt so incredible to have someone to be not only your lover but most importantly your best friend. Clark and Diana's relationship was built on years of confiding and trusting in one another as friends.

They had been through so much together. They have learned and grown individually and as one. This kind of love was meant to be cherished.

Diana stared into Clark's eyes. All the days and lonely nights have all gone away. The day they became more than just friends was so surreal. Being with him was so right. He was so much of everything and more to her.

"Clark?"

"Yeah, Di?"

She took a deep breath. "I have been contemplating how to tell you..." she paused for a moment.

"Tell me what, Di?" He asked with a worried look, putting his hand on top of hers.

She smiled. "It's nothing to worry about. I just wanted to say-"

Suddenly they both got a WatchTower emergency alert.

Diana nodded and stood up. "Duty calls. Let's go."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"It can wait. It's something that can't be rushed."

"Ok...let's go then."

They rushed out back to the alley, changing into their Superman and Wonder Woman uniforms.

* * *

Much later, a storm came through abruptly.

"It's going to be one of those days."

"No worries, Kal. You know how much I enjoy basking in the pouring rain. But it feels as if the sun is still shining because of you."

Clark grinned, beaming with pride. He leaned over giving her a quick peck on the lips before heading off back to work, helping get citizens to safety from potential flooding.

Clark and Diana had finally made it home. Although by that time, they were dry from the rain, they still quickly stripped out of their uniforms before cuddling together under a blanket on the couch.

Clark smiled running his fingers slowly through Diana's hair. He loved her so loved the way she would mumble mindless things in her sleep, mostly referring to their latest mission, the U.N. or something about her family. Sometimes she would say his name in her sleep, and he was left wondering what she was dreaming about at that one moment.

This was one of their best moments together. He just focused on this moment, savoring it, keeping it forever. He couldn't stop himself. This was his heaven. This was his Eden, his and hers alone. The moment of silence, the moment of harmony.

* * *

Clark carried still sleeping Diana to their bed and gently laid her down. Diana groaned and turned laying on her side with her back to him. Clark got in bed, laid on his side behind her and wrapped his arm around Diana, kissing her shoulder.

He slowly glided his hand down her side to her thigh. Diana stirred a bit, letting out a soft moan. Clark slowly moved her leg over his and started teasing her, gently rubbing himself against her.

"Yes..." she mumbled.

He smiled and kissed her shoulder again, slowly entering her.

With her eyes fluttering, Diana bit her lip but couldn't help the small gasp that escaped. Clark moved slowly, their bodies rocking together as his arm was around her pulling her closer to him.

He breathed into the back of her head, "Diana."

She grasped the sheets feeling her release building. Clark's hips thrust forward again and again. Diana gasped his name as the waves of pleasure moved over her. The sound of his name was music to his ears, as her muscles contracted around him, over and over.

Diana leaned her head back and kissed him.

"Kal," she whispered.

He nodded coming to a stop for her to turn to face him. He laid on his back as Diana got on top of him, straddling him and stared into his eyes with lust, running her hands down his chest and abs. Clark rubbed up and down her thighs slowly.

"I love you."

"Of course you do," she smiled seductively.

Clark then rolled them over and got on top of Diana kissing her, gently easing himself back into her. Diana moaned, closing her eyes and biting her lip. She wrapped her legs around his waist tighter.

They loved the feel of one another and waking up to making love, made them both feel so good.

* * *

A couple of days passed, Diana still hadn't been able to find the right moment to tell Clark what she wanted. But tonight felt different.

While Clark was in the shower, Diana quietly walked into the bathroom and wrote a quick message with her finger in the fogged mirror. She smiled then quickly left out as Clark was turning off the water.

As Clark stepped out, he wrapped the towel around his waist. He glanced up at the mirror then did a double take and smiled. Diana wrote their names with a heart in the middle.

He went into their bedroom but she wasn't there so Clark quickly put on his sweats and flew to the kitchen.

Diana was leaning against the counter taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She smiled, putting her mug down.

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, like any moment could be their last. Diana moaned softly as he began to kiss her harder. Clark then lifted her up setting her on the counter.

It was like he was setting her body on fire with his touches. The need for air came faster than they both expected so he released her lips and gazed upon her face. Her cheeks were rosy, her lips swollen, and her eyes had darkened in lust.

"Was that what you've been trying to tell me?"

Diana nodded then sighed. She looked into his eyes as she finally said what was in her heart.

"I was afraid of the things you have made me feel that no one else could. But I've realized it's all I ever wanted. I'm so proud that I followed my heart. You are the best part of my life and I love you." Diana smiled, tears running down her cheek. "It feels so good to say that. A simple statement. Three simple words but it means so so much." She looked down. "I'm sorry for making you wait this long for me to tell you my true feelings."

Clark smiled and caressed her cheek. "You don't have anything to apologize for and I don't ever want you to feel you have to. I understand, Di. This is still new to both of us. But I'm grateful that you have the trust and faith to open your heart to me. And I promise you, I will always protect your heart." He kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I love you, too."


	7. A Halloween Surprise

**A Halloween Surprise**

 **Metropolis Park, Midnight**

Diana Prince sighed lovingly as she latched on tighter to her boyfriend, Clark Kent's, arm.

"This is so nice, Love. Midnight stroll in the park. It's so relaxing after work and stopping bad guys. Like something from a classic romantic movie."

"Yeah it is. Clear, starry skies with a full moon. Nice breeze." Clark then stopped walking abruptly.

"What is it?"

He smiled and pulled Diana into a passionate kiss. Diana was surprised but then smiled against his lips wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mmmh...What was that for?"

"Just couldn't resist kissing my gorgeous goddess."

"Such a romantic."

They suddenly heard rustling from a nearby bush.

"What's that?"

"Probably just a squirrel," Clark said as he pulled her back into another kiss.

There was more rustling in the bush until a small cold black furred long eared bushy tailed creature hopped out and stared up at the two lovers.

Pulling away from their kiss, Diana smiled. She then glanced to the side noticing the creature from her peripheral. Double taking, she smiled wider.

"Aw! How adorable. Kal, it's a bunny rabbit."

Clark chuckled. "Diana?"

She walked over and kneeled down to the bunny.

"Where is your family, little one? Are you alone?"

Clark scanned the area. "Must have came along way. I don't see anymore."

Suddenly there was a small roar of thunder and a flash of lightening. The winds picked up.

"Hmm? That's odd."

Diana picked up the small rabbit and smiled.

"Oh, Love, we can't leave it out here."

"You really want to bring a wild rabbit home?"

"It's too open out here. No where close for it to stay warm and dry."

The winds picked up more and started drizzling with a light shower of rain. She gave him a look she knew he couldn't resist.

"Ok...ok. Come on, Di, before it starts raining harder."

He took off his jacket and handed it to Diana for her to wrap the bunny in.

Diana wrapped him up and smiled leaning over kissing Clark's cheek.

"You are the sweetest."

Clark and Diana flew home just in time before it started pouring rain harder.

* * *

When they got in, Clark helped Diana take off her coat.

"Thank you, love."

Diana then kneeled down unwrapping the bunny from Clark's jacket.

"Come on, it's nice and warm here."

The bunny hopped out of Diana's arms.

"We should have an old sheet and pillow for the little guy. Make him a pallet."

"In our room, please."

Clark smiled. "Ok."

"Are you hungry, little one?"

Diana went to the kitchen with the bunny following behind.

The bunny watched Diana, titling it's head as she moved around the kitchen, from the sink, the drawer, cabinet then to the refrigerator.

"Honey, do we have any carrots?" Diana called out to Clark.

"Uh, yeah...um...middle drawer behind the celery. It's a bag of baby carrots."

Diana smiled when she saw them. "Got them. Thank you." Diana took out one and kneeled down. "Here you go."

The bunny moved closer and sniffed the carrot but backed away.

Diana frowned. "Oh you don't want it? Hmm...what would you like?"

The bunny hopped back into the living room and hopped on top of the couch arm where Clark's jacket was.

Diana smiled. "Aw! You're sleepy. Well, Kal is making you a pallet let's see if he is done."

Diana picked up the bunny and walked into their bedroom.

"All done. How's this?"

The bunny hopped out of Diana's arms and to the pallet, snuggling under the sheet.

"Well that answers that."

"Thank you again, Love. I know this is a bit odd but I don't know... I just felt it needed a home. Shouldn't be out there in the cold and rain. Even worse, prey to a bigger animal."

Clark wrapped his arms around Diana and kissed her softly.

"I know. I know. That's why I love you. My beautiful sweet, generous goddess. You don't have to thank me."

Diana wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss.

Clark cupped her rear and lifted her up. Diana instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Nice hot shower. I get to bathe you."

"Mmmh...ooh yes. I've been looking forward to that all day!"

Clark grinned deviously flying into the bathroom.

As the lovers were occupied with their shower rendezvous, their new little friend hopped from its pallet to the balcony door and stood where a slither of moonlight shined through.

Hearing the couple getting out the shower, he scurried back to the pallet and curled under the sheet.

"Darling, I can't express enough how much I love moments like that."

Clark smiled as he dried Diana off and wrapped the towel around her. "I know, Beautiful, and all I want is to spend our down time taking care of you."

"You are so sweet." Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

Before getting into bed, Diana checked on the little bunny.

"So precious. This is so much better than being out there."

"Yeah. Little buddy is cute all wrapped up like that." Clark swooped Diana up in his arms. "Do you know how much I love you, though? How much I love your fierce yet gentle spirit?"

Diana giggled. "Keep sweet talking, Mr. Kent."

"I mean it."

"I know..." Diana kissed him and smiled against his lips. "That's why I love you." She kissed him again deepening the kiss as Clark laid her on the bed.

Clark laid next to her pulling the covers over them and wrapped her in his arms, planting a soft kiss on her forehead and lips

"Goodnight, my Love."

"Good night, Di."

* * *

 **Next Morning...**

Clark and Diana got up starting their usual morning routine.

Afterwards, while Clark went to the kitchen to start breakfast, Diana checked on her little adorable new friend.

"Still sleep?" She pulled back the sheet but to her surprise, the little bunny was not there. "Kal? Is our little rabbit in there with you?"

"Uh...no."

"He isn't here."

"What?" Clark scanned the living room. "Not in here either." He went back to their bedroom. "Our other room doors were closed, couldn't have gotten in there."

"Not in the bathroom nor the closet."

Clark bent down and raised the bed skirt.

"Found him. Come on, little guy. It's ok."

The rabbit suddenly started hissing, eyes changing to red, showing its fangs as it moves back further seemingly to get away from Clark.

"What the hell?!" Clark said jumping back.

"What?!"

"That's not a regular rabbit, Diana."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked as she kneeled down with him and looked under the bed herself. "It's part demon? A vampire bunny?" Diana smiled. "How cute!"

Clark quirked his brow. "Cute? Diana, we brought a vampire rabbit home! How is that cute?!"

"Beloved, you have creatures from other planets in the Fortress. What's the difference?"

"Touché."

Diana smirked. "I think it's the sunlight he is afraid of. Please make sure all the blinds and curtains are closed."

Clark nodded and quickly closed their bedroom curtains, making sure every window in the house was closed and covered.

"Alright. Done."

"Come on out, little one. It's okay. We won't hurt you nor let you get hurt. Come on," Diana smiled slowly luring the rabbit out from under the bed.

Once he realized there was no sunlight, he jumped and cuddled into Diana's arms as a way of thanking her.

"He is happy and feels safe again."

"Yeah...now he is back cute again."

As Clark reaches to pet him, he hissed.

"Woah! What did I do?!" He questioned.

"Now...now...Clark won't hurt you."

"He seems to want to hurt me."

Diana giggled. "Don't be silly, Kal."

Clark chuckled about to kiss Diana's cheek, though again, the rabbit hissed.

Clark pulled back shocked. "No way. She's my girlfriend!"

Diana laughed as Clark kissed her cheek.

"I have a taste for one of my Love's delicious omelets..."

"Coming right up!" Clark grinned.

Clark and Diana went to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry now, little one? Want to try the carrot again?"

"Probably doesn't eat carrots, Di."

Diana raised her brow.

"I'm just saying..." Clark raised his hands in defense and chuckled.

"We can try first." Diana set the carrot down on the floor in front of him. "Go on. Show the Spaceman you aren't the demon he thinks."

The rabbit slowly moved forward and sniffed the carrot. He then picked it up, sunk its fangs into it and sucked all the juice out of it.

"Want more?" Diana asked.

She gave another carrot and then tried to give a celery stock.

The rabbit did it again, sucking the juice out of the carrot and celery.

"So instead of blood, vegetable juice. Alright then..." Clark got a bowl and put all kinds of different vegetables they had in it. "How's this?"

The bunny happily jumped into the bowl.

Diana laughed. "Perfect, Love."

"So he'll happily eat my food but still don't like me?"

"Maybe the way to his little bunny heart is the food." Diana pondered for a moment. "What do we call him? How about Bram?"

"Give him a name? Di, we are supposed to be finding his home later. And Bram? You mean after the author of Dracula?"

"Yes. We can still give him a name and it's even more dangerous out knowing what he really is."

"Di, you can't be seriously thinking to keep him here as a pet?"

"Well..."

"We will have to have the curtains closed every single day. Why don't we contact Zatanna and Constantine or Raven?"

"We can do that but we also still need to find somewhere else for him to go to be safe."

Clark nodded and smiled. "I just can't say no when it comes to you."

Diana laughed walking over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not only can you not resist me but you know it's the right thing. That's why I love you." She kissed him softly.

Clark wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Oh...uhh..excuse me..."

With their eyes wide, they broke their kiss.

"Hermes!"

"Apologies for the...interruption. But this is quite an emergency."

"What's going on?"

"Strife and Achlys."

"Oh no..."

"What's wrong? Do you need me to come with you?"

"No, Love, I can handle it. Just watch over, Bram."

"Seriously? You can't take your vampire bunny with you?"

They both looked at him now asleep again in the vegetable bowl.

"Is that a demonized rabbit?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah, it is."

Diana giggled. "You'll be fine, Kal, and I should be back in a couple of hours."

"Alright." Clark captured her lips. "Kick as much ass as necessary."

"If necessary. But you know I will."

Diana hurried to get her lasso twirling it around her changing into her uniform.

Clark grinned proudly. Seeing his beautiful goddess so fierce. Every time he sees her in her uniform he is mesmerized like the very first time.

Diana hugged Clark and kissed him once more.

"Nice hot bath and full body massage when you get home."

"Oohh, looking forward to that. Be good, my Love."

"Of course."

* * *

 **2 hours later**

Bram woke up and realized he was still in the bowl.

He jumped out and looked around. He didn't sense Diana. He jumped off the counter and a few feet before he landed to the floor, his long rabbit ears turned to bat wings.

He sees Clark at his desk on his computer. Curious, Bram slowly flew over to him. He tilted his head then turned all the way upside down flying closer to him.

"So you fly too?" Clark asked rhetorically turning to look at Bram.

Bram flew in front of Clark and sat on his desk.

"Diana left but she'll be back soon."

Bran tilted his head just staring at Clark.

"Want more food?"

Bram then jumped to Clark's shoulder, balling himself up to lay comfortably. Clark was a bit hesitant but reached up to gently pet him.

"So we're cool now?"

Bram cuddled more.

Clark smiled. "Cool. Diana was right...as always."

* * *

 **Later that evening...**

Diana walked in and sighed relieved to finally be back home. She heard the living room TV with what seemed like an old horror film. Walking into the living room, she stopped abruptly and gasped. Dried up vegetables were all over the coffee table and floor. Sitting the middle of the coffee table was Bram with his eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey, Beautiful. Glad your home," Clark said in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Unlike Strife and Achlys, you and Bram made peace?"

"You were right. The way to the bunny's heart was endless bowls of vegetables, petting and laying on my shoulder for a nap."

Diana giggled. "How adorable. And now he is watching...?"

"Dracula. Watching horror films is the way to a demon bunny's heart, too. I found a channel with nothing but horror films so he's been occupied for quite a while and still will be for us to have our time."

"Fitting...very fitting," Diana smiled. "So we can keep him, though?"

"I'll make him a special room in the Fortress soon..."

Diana gasped and turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck embracing him.

"Oh, thank you, Love!"

"Anything for you, Di. No matter how outrageous it is like having a pet vampire bunny."

Diana laughed. "Really, Kal?"

"Really. That's how much I love you," he said proudly as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

 **Author's Note: Better late than never! And this is very late. LOL** **More updates very soon!**

 **This short is inspired by Bunnicula, the vampire bunny :)**


	8. First of So Much More

**First of So Much More**

 **Inspired by Jodeci (original) and Star Cast (remake) "Come and Talk to Me"**

 **Metropolis**

"Mommy!"

"Zachary!"

"I got you, kid."

As Superman flew off to save the children in the park, all of a sudden, a woman flies above him. He was mesmerized instantly but snaps himself out of it, catching the kid. After taking all the children back to safety with their parents, he joined the woman back in battle with two remaining members the Pentacle.

Fighting together, it was like a natural instinct being instantly in sync. They made eye contact but had not yet said anything to each other.

"You're a strong one. Fascinating swordsmen-ship," White-Rabbit said smirking.

He possesses a sword that is enchanted, which he is highly skilled with. It can cause unconsciousness with even a light scratch.

The woman smirked. She moved fast jumping back then dashed forward, taking him be surprised moving passed him then quickly turned kicking him in his back. He dropped his sword and before he could quickly retrieve it, the woman wrapped a gold glowing rope around him. She yanked him back towards her, his face directly coming into contact with her fist.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrow your sword, right?"

He slightly shook his head then nodded before falling unconscious.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The woman looked up to see Superman still fighting Jack of Fire. Jack has demonic strength and durability and can create blasts of fire.

As Superman and Jack were in a blocking lock, she moved swiftly lightly slashing Jack's arm.

Jack looked up surprised and stumbled backwards instantly falling unconscious.

"He should be out for a while."

Superman smiled. "Thanks...I...uh..." he was stumbling on his words.

His mind was racing staring at the gorgeous woman.

The woman smiled.

"Superman?" A.R.G.U.S agents called.

"They're all yours, gentlemen," he nodded.

He then notice the woman placing the golden rope back on her hip and just before she could fly off, he quickly caught up with her.

"Hey wait!"

"Oh?"

Superman smiled nervously. "Hi, I'm Superman." He held out his hand for her to shack.

"I'm Wonder Woman," she said smiling back.

Her voice was heavenly. She has such a unique exotic accent.

As she took his hand to shake, she let out a low gasp, feeling a spark. By Gods, he was so handsome. She had seen him on TV but meeting him in person was so different. A sudden strange feeling started erupting in Wonder Woman. Her heart fluttered.

"Wonder Woman? You're from Boston, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"So will I be seeing you around here more often? I could show you around at any time you would like."

"That would be lovely. However, I'm only here for a couple of days but it's still a possibility."

"Oh...Well..I-"

"Wonder Woman!" They both looked back to see a young red headed girl waving. "Let's go!"

"I must go now, Superman. It was nice to finally meet you."

"Ok...Nice to finally meet you, too, Wonder Woman."

The young girl jumped on Wonder Woman's back as she flew off.

"You were amazing!"

"Thank you, Vanessa."

"I can't wait to tell mom you met Superman!"

Superman grinned flying off to the Daily Planet. He couldn't wait to see Wonder Woman again.

* * *

 **Daily Planet**

Clark Kent stepped off the elevator with his head down.

"Dude!"

Clark looked up and saw Jimmy running up to him.

"Dude! Did you see her?!"

"See who?"

"The superchick from Boston."

Clark quirked his brow. "You mean Wonder Woman, Jim."

"Yeah! Was able to get a shot. It's not as good as I would like but man, is she something!" Jimmy showed him the picture of Wonder Woman.

"She is beautiful."

"Look at you two. Typical."

"Afternoon, Lois," Clark greeted.

"Smallville. Why are you always coming in so late?"

"Late nights."

"With what? Your computer?"

Clark frowned. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Anyway...I missed getting the interview with Wonder Woman and Superman. First day here and already getting cozy with Superman."

Jimmy snickered. "Lois is jealous."

Lois slapped Jimmy in the back of the head. "Shut it and no, I am not."

Clark raised his brows. "Ok...? Well I have work to do."

Clark sighed, walking away to his desk. He sat down in his chair then sat back, taking a moment. He couldn't concentrate on anything nor anyone else but Wonder Woman, determined to get to know more of her.

* * *

 **Gilmour University**

Wonder Woman changed into her civilian clothing as she and Vanessa walked through the back door of the university to one of the auditoriums.

"Mom! Mom! Oh gosh! You should've been there! Diana was great and she met Superman!"

"Really, Diana? You've been looking forward to that, haven't you?"

"Yes but he wasn't what I thought at all..."

"What?!" Julia and Vanessa questioned.

Diana smiled. "He was so much more!"

Vanessa squealed. "Now all we have to do is get a date set up!"

Diana laughed. "Moving a little bit too fast, Nessa. Don't you think?"

"No way! He is perfect for you! Can't let him get away."

Diana shook her head. Though, Vanessa did have a point. He captured her interest and she needed to know more about Superman. She needed to see him again.

"Alright, girls, we will talk more about this later. Right now, Diana has 10 minutes until her presentation."

"I'm already ready, Julia," Diana smiled.

Julia smiled proudly. "Well let's get started."

Diana walked on stage with Julia and they were both given a mic.

"Good afternoon, students. I am Professer Kapatelis."

"Good afternoon, Professor Kapatelis."

"Today we will have an in depth discussion about Greek mythology led by Miss. Diana Prince."

* * *

 **2 days later:** **Lex Luthor Extravaganza**

"How conceited are you to throw yourself a birthday party like this?" Jimmy asked taking pictures of the guest that were arriving.

"It's Luthor. What do you expect?" Lois asked rhetorically and rolled her eyes.

"Where's CK?"

"Late as always."

"Actually, I've already been inside. Got a couple of interviews."

"What the hell? How?" Lois questioned.

"Right time."

"Sure, Smallville," she rolled her eyes.

"And here is the man of the hour! Mr. Alexander Luthor! Celebrating his grand 40th!"

Lex got out of his limousine and waved at the crowd. He then grinned spotting Lois. He stepped to the side toward her.

"I will be sure to give you an exclusive, Ms. Lane," He winked.

Jimmy and Clark snickered.

"Both of you zip it or I'll zip it for you."

Just then, as Clark glanced up to the see the other guests, he saw a gorgeous curvaceous woman wearing a sexy dark red spaghetti straps double spilt maxi dress.

"Who is that?!" Jimmy asked drooling.

She looked off to the side and instantly made eye contact with Clark. She couldn't help but give a small shy smile then walked into the building.

Seeing the man with glasses, Diana felt as if she had seen him before.

"Miss Prince?"

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Macmillan."

"Is Julia here?"

"No, she sends her regards. Vanessa has a recital tonight."

"Oh lovely!"

For the next long 2 hours of interviewing and small mindless chatting, Clark tried to make his way to Diana. After his last interview, he quickly scoped around but didn't see her. Had she left already?

Clark hurried outside and sighed in relief seeing her, standing alone, against the rail, looking up at the full moon. The way the moonlight beamed against her smooth sun kissed skin. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Clark took a deep breath and slowly walked up to her.

"Beautiful night."

She turned and smiled. "It is."

Clark smiled and held out his hand for her to shake. "Hi, I'm Clark Kent, Reporter for the Daily Planet."

"Nice to meet you, Clark Kent. I'm Diana Prince, Assistant Professor for Julia Kapatelis at Harvard University."

Again Diana felt that instant connection and her heart fluttered shaking his hand just as it did when she shook Superman's hand. Could he be?

Clark tried not to make it so obvious, but he couldn't stop staring at her. Just as with Wonder Woman, her voice was heavenly, with an alluring exotic accent. Could she be?

"So you are from Boston?"

"No, not originally. My home is an island in the Mediterranean."

"I'm from a little town in Kansas." Clark looked up at the sky and smiled. "Seeing the full moon like this, brings back memories as a kid."

"Yes, for me too."

There was a silence for a moment. But it wasn't awkward. It was quite comforting.

"I've read some of your articles, Mr. Kent. Quite articulate and insightful. Your views on economic and cultural issues are fascinating."

"Oh...you really think so?" Clark smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "My editor thinks those are more puff pieces. The real stories are focused on this kind of thing with Luthor or some kind of scoop on the superheroes coming around."

"No, your commentary is very important."

"Thanks, Miss Prince. I really appreciate that. I was able to watch a couple of Professor Kapatelis' lectures. Will I be able to watch one of yours?"

"I actually had one a few hours earlier before coming here."

"Oh at the University Convention? Today was the last day. I should've went with my first instinct and went anyway."

Diana smiled. "Do you travel, Mr. Kent?"

"Yeah, all the time."

"There will be an event held at the Harvard art museum in about 3 weeks and I will be speaking there. You are more than welcomed to attend."

"I'm honored, Miss Prince and I'm definitely looking forward to it."

They both smiled and stared at each other.

"I'm sorry..." Clark started, glancing away. "...but it really feels like..."

"We've met before...?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe we have. I've done a lot of traveling as well. Could've been in passing."

"Well if that's so, I'm glad we got the opportunity to meet face to face."

"Me, too."

A car pulled up and the driver stepped out.

"Miss Prince?"

"Yes?"

"I am Fredrick Osborn and under Mrs. Kapatelis advisement, I'll be escorting you back to the hotel."

Diana smiled and nodded slightly. "Thank you, Fredrick. Julia is always looking out for me."

"I guess it's time to say good night?"

"Yes, it is. I really enjoyed our conversation, Mr. Kent."

"Call me Clark and I really enjoyed it, too, Miss Prince. I look forward to seeing you again at Harvard."

"I look forward to seeing you again as well." She smiled trying not to blush. "And call me Diana."

Clark couldn't stop grinning as he watching Diana get into the car and still even when Fredrick drove off, he still watched.

"Yo, CK!" Jimmy ran up to Clark. "CK?" He patted his shoulder. "Clark...Clark?" He snapped his fingers. "Clark, man, snap out of it!"

Clark blinked then shook his head. "Oh, what?"

"Dude, how long have you been standing here in a daze?"

"I uhh..I'm not sure."

"Man, all the talk in there now is about the woman in the red dress. She left before anyone could get her number."

"I'm pretty sure that's why she left."

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Out here? Did you talk to her?!"

"Yeah..."

"No way! What the hell, man?! You could've texted me or something. Stalled even. Did you at least get her number? Tell me you got her number."

"No, I didn't."

"What?! CK, you gotta learn how to make a move."

"She isn't that type of woman to just make a move on."

"Did you at least get her name?"

"Yeah...Diana...Diana Prince." Clark looked up at the moon again and smiled.

Metropolis Grand Hotel

Diana couldn't stop smiling as she opened her hotel door.

"Diana! Diana!" Vanessa said cheerfully embracing her. "I got a standing ovation!"

"I knew you would, Nessa! I wish I could've been there."

"It's okay, Di! You've been to plenty already and you couldn't miss Lex Luthor birthday bash! Did you meet anyone?"

"Vanessa..."

"Oh mom, you want to know too, right?"

Diana blushed and sat on the bed. "Actually I did meet someone..."

"Who? Who?!" Vanessa questioned excitedly.

"Clark Kent, Reporter for the Daily Planet."

"Oh! He is so cute! And you are always reading his articles!"

Diana grinned and blushed more. "He is really charming."

"Oh my gosh! So Diana has fallen for two extremely hot guys," Nessa teased.

Diana looked at her surprised. "What? No...no! I mean...I don't know how to explain it. It feels like they are one in the same."

"You mean you have a certain type."

"Nessa, for a 15 year old, you sure do know a lot about boys and having a type." Julie raised her brow.

"Oh mom!" Vanessa laughed and shrugged. "Teen magazines and shows. No big deal. Besides, it's good for helping out Diana figure out her double crush."

Diana couldn't stop blushing and pondered even more so on the fact that Clark Kent and Superman could be one in the same, especially with his handsome eyes and charming smile he couldn't hide.

Clark Kent's Apartment.

Clark sat on his bed thinking about Diana Prince and Wonder Woman. From the alluring voice to the gracious curves, the likeliness was uncanny. She erupted something deep down in his soul. Maybe she is the one he can finally be completely open and honest to.

* * *

 **3 weeks later...Harvard Art Museum**

"Grecian history is quite fascinating and complexed. Much more to discover and learn."

Clark Kent stared in awe as he followed every move Diana made, listened to every word she was saying.

Afterwards, the crowd started to dispersed, Clark noticed the girl that was now standing by Diana and Professer Kapatelis, was the same girl that called out to Wonder Woman the first time they met.

Diana really could be.

"Clark, you made it!"

He shook his head slightly, getting himself out of his daze and smiled as he saw Diana walking up to him.

"Hey, Diana. Of course I wouldn't have miss-" Clark was taken off guard when Diana embraced him. "I wouldn't have missed this," he whispered embracing her back.

Pulling away, Diana beamed. "I want you to meet Julia and Vanessa."

Clark smiled wider and nodded. Diana took his hand walking back to Julia and Vanessa.

"Julia, Vanessa, this is Clark Kent."

"Hello, Clark, it's very nice to meet you," Julia smiled and shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Professer Kapatelis."

"Please, call me Julia."

"So you're coming to dinner later, right?"

"Nessa..." Diana nudged her a bit.

"Uh...well-"

"We have an extra seat at the table."

"Julia..." Diana couldn't stop blushing.

"I wouldn't mind. I-"

"Oh great! Dinner's at 8 and here is the address," Vanessa said handing Clark a piece of paper.

Clark nodded slightly. "I'll be there 8 o'clock sharp."

Kapatelis Residence

"I can't believe you invited him, Vanessa."

"You wanted to but wouldn't say. I'm just helping along."

"We're just getting acquainted."

"But there's a spark between you two that's begging to burst into a wildfire."

"Nessa, you still have a lot to learn after all. Diana and Clark must take things slow. Really get to know one another. Love isn't as easy as your magazines and shows make it seem."

 **DING DONG**

"That's him! Right on time!" Vanessa squealed. "Hurry and get the door, Diana."

Diana rushed to the door and smiled opening it. "Good evening, Clark." She smiled wider seeing he had a bouquet of flowers and a pie.

"Good evening, Diana. These are for you..."

"They're really beautiful. Thank you," she said, taking the flowers.

Clark stepped in and closing the door, Diana could sense he was a bit nervous.

"The hotel manager and the Chef was nice enough to let me use the restaurant's kitchen so I can make a pie."

"Oh Clark, you didn't have to go through the trouble."

"It was no trouble at all. I wanted to."

"You are so kind. Thank you." Diana felt her heart continuously flutter. "Follow me to the dining area, then I'll put these in a vase."

* * *

 **Flashback: 2 hours ago...**

"It's just dinner," Clark kept telling himself as he paced around his hotel room.

But he wanted to make a good impression as any guy would having dinner with the girl he likes close friends and family. He didn't want to go empty handed.

"A pie. I'll bring a pie."

But how was that going to be possible? He didn't want to just buy one. No. It needed to be freshly homemade just as Ma's. He could fly home and back in time but how would he explain that? He could bring everything to the hotel and...just then a thought came across. Hopefully it would work.

Clark quickly left his room going to the front desk.

"Hi, may I help you, sir?" The receptionist asked with a smiled. She tried not to stare at Clark but his handsome face was irresistible.

"Hi, may I speak with the manager?"

"Oh, is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all. It's just an inquiry."

She nodded slightly picking up the phone. "Betty, you are needed for a moment at the front."

"Yes, Madison?" Betty said stepping out of her office.

"Our guest has an inquiry."

She looked up and smiled at Clark. "My, my, my...what a fine looking young man," she thought.

"Hi, my name is Clark Kent. I know this is going to sound a bit much and I understand if it's not possible but I was wondering if I could use the restaurant kitchen to make a pie?"

The women looked at him questionably.

"I just really wanted to bring something to a dinner I'm going to tonight. Maybe I'm trying to do to much to impress her?"

"Impress her?" Betty questioned again then understanding what Clark meant she smiled. "Kitchen is this way, Mr. Kent."

Clark grinned. "Thank you."

Clark followed Betty to the restaurant kitchen. It was very high class and the chef was world renowned.

"Chef Tinsley?"

"If this is about that same guest being so damn difficult, I don't have time today." He looked up then smirked. "And who is this handsome young man with you?"

The waitresses stopped and stared at Clark. It was quite unusual to have a man such as he, with a stature and face of a god to be there. Many were already silently hoping and praying he was the new busboy.

"A different guest, Clark Kent. First dinner date tonight," she winked.

"Oh...oh! And what would you like for me to whip up for you. My Crème brûlée will have you married by midnight."

Clark chuckled. "Actually, I was hoping I could be the one to make a pie. It's a special recipe from my mom."

"Oh!" Tinsley looked surprised.

The waitresses awed.

"Well by all means. How can I say no to such a handsome man that knows his way around a kitchen?"

"Thank you." Clark quickly got started.

Betty, Tinsley and the waitresses watched him.

"Whoever she is, she is one lucky girl."

"Girl...who you telling? I'm already feeling a bit jealous. I would be his sous-chef anytime."

They all giggled still watching him in awe.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"So Clark, how old did you say you were again?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't think I did mention it but I'm 24."

"Oh, just 4 years older than Diana. And what made you become a reporter?"

"Well, I believe that writing creates a challenge. I get to travel, see the world from different points of views and sharing those views. I don't mean to sound cliché but I want to make a difference."

Julia smiled. "It's not cliché. It's the right thing, Clark."

"Do you have any siblings? Where are you from?"

"No, it's just me. Well adopted. My biologic parents...died and-"

They gasped.

"Clark..."

"It's okay. My adoptive parents are really great. I learned a lot growing up on a farm in Smallville, Kansas. The pie is actually Ma's specialty."

"Would you mind cutting it for us?" Julia asked.

Clark nodded and took the knife. "When I wasn't outside with Pa, I was in the kitchen with Ma. I pretty much have all her recipes memorized."

"Oh wow! This is so good!" Vanessa said.

Diana nodded in agreement. "Indeed, Clark. This is truly spectacular!"

"Thanks! I try my best."

After another 15 minutes, Clark helped clear the table and even insisted to washing the dishes.

"Diana, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Diana nodded and walked into the living room with Julia.

"I've been observing him. He is quite different."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm old enough to know when I see a good man with good intentions and it's as simple as that. Clark Kent is that man, Diana."

"I do feel a connection with him. I don't exactly know how to explain it. Maybe it doesn't need to be."

"You two sitting side by side, it's already there. Something very special. The stolen glaces at the table were quite noticable. But remember, you are still very young, so take your time."

"I understand and I will." Diana smiled.

"Good. Now how about you two go take a walk down to the lake dock?"

Diana nodded and walked back to the kitchen. "Clark?"

He turned to her wiping his hands dry.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Come along, Vanessa. Give these two some time alone."

"Good night, Clark!"

"Good night, Vanessa."

Julia and Vanessa went upstairs.

Clark and Diana went through the back patio. Diana shut the door the latched onto to Clark's arm.

"This is such a great view."

"Yes. It's very private and quiet. Just as the moon, this scenery, looking across the lake, reminds me of home."

"We talked a lot about me during dinner-"

"Vanessa was asking alot of questions," Diana laughed softly.

Clark chuckled. "Yeah, and that was fine but I want to get to know more about you."

"Ok...well my home island is called Themyscira also known as Paradise Island."

"The name Themyscira sounds like paradise all on its own."

Diana nodded. "I was raised by my mother and aunts. My father's side of the family is very distant. Even he is distant at times."

Clark frowned a bit. Why would anyone, especially her father, treat her that way?

"Well...anyway...no worries with that. My mother said I was a very curious and adventurous child. Being her only child, knowing I wanted to travel and explore the world, she was always so protective. She didn't want me to leave."

"How were you able to?"

"A plane crashed on the island. The pilot, Steve Trevor, survived. He was the only one on board. Spent a couple of days to recover from injuries and it took a lot of convincing but I was the one that accompanied him coming back to the states. I met his wife, Etta and she introduced me to Julia. Julia taught me English. My native language is Greek."

"Ah..." he paused for a moment. "είσαι όμορφη," then said with a smile.

Diana looked up at him surprised and blushed. "ευχαριστώ."

"How long have you been here?"

"2 years."

It was Clark's turn to look at her surprised.

"I studied a lot when I was younger so it was easier for me to learn faster."

"Yeah, I spent lots of time as a kid studying too."

They stopped walking once they came close to the edge of the dock and turned to face each other.

"So when are you going back to Metropolis?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh...really? You came all the way here just for today?"

"Yeah...I would stay longer but my editor is dealing with problems."

"Clark, if you had something important to take care of, I would've understood."

"No, I wanted to be here. I'm really glad you invited me."

Diana leaned over kissing his cheek softly then wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. Clark again was taken aback but then wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her back.

Diana exhaled slowly. Never had she felt or thought she could be so open, vulnerable yet safe with a man. But Clark was no ordinary man. And Diana, no ordinary woman.

They both hated the feeling of holding back and wanted so desperately to tell their truth. When will be the right time to confirm what they both knew?

After a few more minutes of silence, they walked back to the house.

Before walking him to the front door, Diana gave him a piece of paper.

"My number. Call me tomorrow when you get home safely."

Clark smiled. "I will."

Diana walked him to the door.

"You sure you don't need a driver back to the hotel?"

"I'm sure." Clark kissed her cheek. "Good night, Diana."

"Good night, Clark."

Diana closed the door, locking it and quickly went to the window.

Clark happily jumped from the porch. "YES!" He said as he pumped his fist and flew up fast to the skies.

Diana giggled sitting back on the sofa, her heart soaring at the thoughts of what could be becoming with Clark ...and Superman.

* * *

Almost 2 months had passed by fairly quickly. Clark and Diana took time almost everyday to talk on the phone. It was unspoken, but both knew there would be days of being caught up with work, heroics included, and it felt good that they didn't have to explain anything, they could just pick up where they left off.

As much as they enjoyed and were relieved that talking long distance was working for them, it was still one thing looming over them. Superman and Wonder Woman haven't met again and neither knew exactly how to just come out and say it. They needed time alone for the moment to be right. They so desperately wanted to meet in person soon rather than waiting so much longer.

And it seemed they were getting their wish but maybe not as how they would've wanted...

"Hear me foul humans! I am Protex, leader of the Hyperclan. We've come to cleanse this world."

By his order, warships started attacking earth. Armies of white martians appeared attacking innocent bystanders in their wake.

Daily Planet

"The building is completely locked down," Perry said.

"Lois, did you see Clark?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't know. Don't care. As always he hides out like the overgrown chicken he is."

"You'll be thanking this overgrown chicken for saving the world which includes you."

Clark smirked as his supersuit generated and he flew off to the George Washington Bridge.

Harvard University

"Diana, be careful," Julia pleaded.

She smiled reassurantly. "I will."

Diana ran out the back door twirling her lasso around her changing into her Wonder Woman uniform.

Back at the Bridge

Superman fought through the white martians. Using his heat vision to blast them away, he hurried, catching the support beam.

"Damn."

It was too many and it was becoming difficult for him to hold onto the bridge. He needed some kind of miracle.

"Superman!"

He looked up and smiled. And there she was.

"Wonder Woman!"

She lassoed the broken beam helping to pull and keep it together. Superman quickly used his heat vision.

"That should hold."

"Ok. We have to get the rest of the civilians to safety."

Superman slightly nodded. "Let's go."

Again it was like they were instantly in sync saving the civilians and fighting the martians.

"I did...wish to meet again...but not...during an invasion," Superman explained in between punches.

"I thought the same but it's okay," she winked and flew over him kicking the Martian coming from behind him.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind.

"No more worries, the great Flash is here!"

Superman quirked his brow. Wonder Woman giggled at him.

"Wow! You're Wonder Woman. And you're Superman! So awesome meeting you both!"

"Where there's a great Flash, there's an even greater Green Lantern." Green Lantern saw Superman and stepped up to him. "Damn, thought I was taller."

Superman frowned.

Green Lantern then eyed Wonder Woman. "Well hello, sexy lady." He created a bouquet of flowers. "Wonder Woman, right? Your power must be the ability to make a man wonder what kind of life is worth living when you're not in it." He then created an engagement ring.

Wonder Woman frowned looking at him in disgust.

Flash groaned. "Worst timing and worst pick up line." He pulled Lantern by his ear. "Come on, Casanova reject."

BOOM! There was an explosion.

"Never mind them now. Let's go."

Wonder Woman nodded and flew off with Superman.

As the battle went on the martians became even more aggressive. Other heroes joined them right in the middle of the city but there was no time for introductions.

"Hahaha! You pathetic weaklings think you can best us?!"

"Think? Who are you calling pathetic hiding instead of facing us!"

A blast came from the skies. Superman and Wonder Woman crashed into a building.

Wonder Woman sat up slowly and took a deep breath. "Superman?"

He sat up too brushing the debris off of him. Then they both stood up.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I will be once this is over. You?"

"I've had enough. No holding back now," Wonder Woman said very irritated.

Superman smirked. "Lead the way."

With the combined force and might of Superman and Wonder Woman, and the rest of the heroes, the white martians started to retreat.

"Those two," Tronix pointed on screen. "They are not mere super powered beings."

"I am aware."

"Have we underestimated the beings of earth?"

"No. But in due time we will be back."

Back on Earth...

"It's over? Just like that?"

"They've retreated."

"So now what?"

"Be aware and be prepared for their return."

"Batman! I'm Shazam! Man, I'm not sure if you are much less or even more creepier in the daylight."

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"So we are some sort of team now?" Hawkman asked.

"No. I work alone."

"Not anymore," Superman stated. "Not with threats that can be even more dangerous than what we just faced."

"I'm needed back in Gotham. I'll be in contact soon, Superman," he said as he jumped into his bat-mobile and sped off.

"Well that was just rude."

"We'll get back to this discussion. As of now..." Superman looked around seeing the destruction. "...we need to help with clean up some of this."

* * *

When everyone else left, Superman and Wonder Woman were left alone.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me on the bridge. I couldn't have lasted a minute longer trying to keep it from collapsing."

"No need to thank me, Superman."

"We don't have to be formal. Name's Kal-El but you can just call me Kal," he smiled.

"Kal-El?" She questioned in her mind. "Diana," she smiled.

"I have to head back to Metropolis but I hope to see you again. 3rd time's a charm so hoping we aren't fighting...not each other...I mean..."

Diana couldn't stop smiling and nodded. "I understand. I hope so too."

A couple days later...

Diana was laying in bed. Her mind still has yet to stop racing from the thoughts of Superman..Kal-El...Clark. She hadn't heard from him since the attack 3 days ago. She knew he was probably busy with work but still prayed to the Gods that everything was alright.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing. There her heart goes again fluttering.

"Hi, Clark."

"Hey, Diana. Were you sleep? I know it's really late but I had to make sure you were alright?"

"No, I wasn't sleep. It's really sweet of you to check on me. How about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, hearing your voice makes everything even better. I'm sorry I haven't called sooner I was-"

"I know and understand. You don't need to explain anything to me."

"Thanks, Di. But I still just felt like these past couple have days have been incomplete because we hadn't had a chance to talk. Any day we don't talk, feels incomplete."

"Do you ever turn off the charm?"

Clark chuckled. "Uh...no, I don't think so. Especially not with you."

"Oh really?"

"I want to see you again. I'll be heading to Washington for the Heroes' Honor Ceromony next weekend."

"What a coincidence. I'm going too with Julia and Vanessa."

"So maybe we can have dinner afterwards or we can spend the next day together?"

"I would like both options."

"We can definitely do both then. I'll let you go now, Diana. Get some rest ok?"

"Ok, Clark. Good night."

"Good night, Diana."

* * *

 **A week later...**

"Thank you, everybody. Please be seated. Good afternoon, everyone. Today, we pay tribute to the men and women, human and non-human, who placed themselves at risk to fight for the greater good and the protection of the world again and again and again. In so doing, they've earned our nation's highest decoration, the Medal of Honor. And we are extraordinarily proud of the League of Justice."

"League of Justice?" Shazam questioned.

"Quiet," Hawkwoman whispered.

"The Medal of Honor reflects the gratitude of the entire nation," the President continued. "So we're joined here by members of Congress, leaders from across my administration, including Secretary of Veterans Affairs and Navy Secretary, and leaders from across our Armed Forces, including the Commandant of the Marine Corps. We are also immensely humbled by the presence of the members of the Medal of Honor Society."

Superman and Wonder Woman stood side by side. They glanced at each other and smiled, anticipating the moment to finally be alone.

When they first arrived at the White House, there were already so many reporters, camera flashes every second trying to capture any and everything that could be a potential headline or among the many of hot topics to gossip about.

With already having to deal with fabricated stories individually, what was developing between them was just that, between them.

The President concluded his speech. "Thank you all for joining us here today."

Afterwards, official pictures were taken with the President and reporters rushed to get exclusives from the heroes.

"So I was thinking about it, and our official name is the Justice League," Shazam said proudly.

After a while, Wonder Woman managed to slip away from the crowd but she wasn't alone for long.

"Are you waiting or looking for someone in particular?"

She turned to see Superman. "Particular? No. Just...you."

For a moment they stood there silently staring into each other's eyes.

Kal held out his hand for her to take. Without hesitation, Diana took his hand and they left, flying off to some place else quieter.

Lincoln Memorial

They sat down on the edge still hadn't yet said anything.

Superman sighed. "My birth name is Kal-El and come from a planet called Krypton. It was completely destroyed. My birth parents shipped me off to earth saving me."

Diana put her hand on top of his and looked at him with such sadness.

Kal gave her a reassuring smile. "My rocket crashed in a field in Kansas. Jonathan and Martha Kent found me. Adopted and raised me as Clark Kent. Who I really was, was kept secret for a long time. I didn't know until I was 13 why I was so different from the other kids. Lana, my childhood friend, was the only one who found out when I saved her from falling off a water tower." Kal held her hand tighter. "But Diana, I have never shared that with anyone else. Anyone else who knows...of me, just knows Clark Kent and Clark Kent is just a reporter."

"Thank you for trusting me with the truth."

"I've wanted to tell you sooner, especially when I knew who you were."

"How did you know?"

"Well first, it was recognizing Vanessa. She was the girl I saw call out to you the day we first met. But then when I saw you at Luthor's party and when we talked I knew. Your voice, your smile, your...everything. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Diana blushed. "At that moment, I believe we both knew. Just needed the right time. You know you can't hide that charming smile of yours nor those eyes I find myself getting lost in with glasses."

Kal moved closer wrapping his arm around her waist. Diana laid her head on his shoulder.

"Themyscira is the island of the Amazons. My mother is Queen Hippolyta and my father...Zeus, the King of the Gods. My birth was kept secret from me for my protection. Growing up, I was taunted by other Amazons. I was alone most of the time. That's why I studied a lot and wanted to get away. I knew there was more beyond the island."

"Remember when I said I could show you around Metropolis?"

"Yes."

"We can do more than that...so much more."

Diana raised her head and smiled. "I would like that."

Gods, his eyes were so mesmerizing. Diana looked down but Kal put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up and gently caressed her cheek. He smiled at her then kissed her softly and Diana instantly kissed him back, both feeling the fire ignited within.

 **The Next Day...**

"Diana, your super-boyfriend is waiting for you in the lobby!"

"Oh, stop it!"

Vanessa laughed. "I'll stop when you stop blushing."

Diana blushed even more causing Vanessa to laugh more.

Julia shook her head and smiled. "Have a good time, Diana."

Hotel Lobby

Clark sat waiting for Diana. He couldn't believe he was dating the most beautiful woman in the universe, a literal Goddess. She made him feel something he had never knew he could feel.

"Clark?"

He looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Hey, Diana. You look incredibly gorgeous."

Diana gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you, Handsome." Lacing her arm through his, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"Mini-golf," Clark replied with a grin.

"I've never been mini-golfing before."

"It's simple, fun and relaxing, trust me. I went a couple of times when I was a kid a couple of times with my parents."

Clark and Diana left the hotel and flew off to the golf course.

"Within these two years, I've only been to the movies and the fair but that's really it."

"This is just the first activity of the day. I have a lot planned actually. We don't have to do it all today but there is just so much we can do together."

Diana smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm really excited for it all."

They landed where no one could see them. Diana latched onto Clark's arm as they walked up to the vendor.

"Two please," Clark said. "Diana, what color ball would you like?"

"Red," she answered.

Clark took a red ball and a blue ball from the man and selecting a club for each of them.

"Here you go," Clark said, handing them to her. "Just watch me first." he placed his ball on the mat and taking a swing.

They watched the ball sail down and easily into the hole.

"There's eighteen holes, this was just the first," he explained. "It's called a hole in one."

"Ok. It's my turn now?"

"Yeah, give it a try."

Diana grinned and carefully set the ball down, raising the club high to swing.

"Not too high and be gentle."

She nodded and tapped the ball lightly. The ball got relatively close to the hole.

Clark put down his club and ball and helped Diana select a groove to put her ball in, standing behind her. Lacing his arms around her waist, he took hold of her hands and helped her position them correctly on the club.

"Like this," he instructed.

Diana heart fluttered with him being so close behind her and his voice low in her ear. Clark gently pulled her arms back, leading her club into a swing. The ball went around the rock on the green, easily making it into the hole.

"Oh, yay! It went in!" Diana exclaimed.

"17 more to go."

"I would like to continue like this, together, if possible?" She then turned and titled her head to look at Clark who was grinning.

"Of course." He leaned his head down a bit more capturing Diana's lips.

Diana melted being drawn in by the gentleness and warmth of Clark. They found themselves unable to pull away and at that moment, they didn't care who saw or who was watching. This was something so new, amazing and beyond perfect for a new beginning.

 **Author's Note: Mix of Pre and New 52. Sweet and Fluffy feel. :)**

 **είσαι όμορφη - You are beautiful**

 **ευχαριστώ - Thank you**


	9. What A Difference A Day Made

**What a Difference A Day Made**

 **Happy New Year, SuperWonder fans! ;)**

 **Inspired by Darwyn Cooke's Superman/Wonder Woman and "What a Difference a Day Makes" by Dinah Washington**

 **Paradise Island**

I am Princess Diana of Themyscira. Known to Man's World as Wonder Woman. I began my journey 10 years ago, joining the Justice League. A group of honorable women and men, who use their extraordinary gifts to protect this world.

Many friendships were forged and I cherish them all, however there is one I cherish the most.

He is known to the world as Superman, the greatest hero of us all. Kal-El, last son of Krypton. Known as Clark Kent to his mortal friends, a farmer's son, who traveled to the city of Metropolis to become a reporter for the Daily Planet.

He is the only man I've completely opened up to and put my all my trust in. It wasn't easy for him at the beginning, but he was such the gentleman, so kind and generous, always concerned about my well being. Always knew how to make me smile. I don't know what it is about him, but he made my heart flutter and I...

"Princess Diana! A man..."

"What?" I frowned and looked up.

There he was, flying above.

I smile and flew up to him.

"Kal, what are you doing here you know-"

He nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I know...I know. But I wanted to get close enough to be seen."

"Is something wrong?" I frowned and tilted my head a bit confused. "What is the basket for?"

"Nothing is wrong, Di. I was hoping we can take advantage of this calming time together and have a picnic?"

I smile. "Oh lovely! Of course!"

"There's a beautiful spot I would like to take you. It's on another planet."

I was shocked. "Kal? Are you sure we can go?"

He held out his hand. "Let's take advantage of this time."

I didn't hesitate taking his hand and we flew off together.

* * *

 **Planet Solaris**

"Oh wow!" I gasped as we landed. "It's extraordinary."

"Welcome to Solaris, Diana."

He took my hand and led me to a large tree right in the center of a field. He set the basket down then took his cape off laying it on the ground as the blanket.

We sat down and as Kal started taking everything out the basket, I leaned against the large tree.

"So I've got sandwiches, fruit salad and-" he paused looking up at me. "What is it?" he asked.

I just looked at him and smiled.

"Di? What is it?"

"I appreciate you taking the time to do this."

"There's no where else I'd rather be. No one else I'd rather be with."

At that moment, I was speechless. My heart leaped and I could feel my face heat.

"Diana?"

"Why?"

"You are my best friend. I enjoy being able to spend time like this with you."

He reached over and laid his hand on top of my hand which I turned over to accept his touch.

We stared at each other intently as Kal squeezed my hand in his.

"You hungry?"

I nodded slightly.

We spent most of the time talking and eating. I took a grape and threw it at Kal, laughing at his facial expression. He brings that out in me, a playful side that few others ever see.

As I looked off to the side, I noticed a few leaves falling from the tree. I caught one shaped as a heart. Then looked at the others to see them shaped as hearts as well.

"Oh look, Kal, the leaves...they're-" I paused looking up at him. I looked down at the leaf then him again. "Why did you bring me...here...specifically?"

"It's an extraordinary planet, Di. When I first learned of it, all I could think of is you...because you are extraordinary."

"Kal, I-"

He moved closer to me and comfortably situated his head in my lap.

I looked down at him, his blue eyes sparkling as he graced me with a smile; I was rendered momentarily speechless by his handsomeness.

"We can go exploring after a little while longer."

"I would like that."

I leaned more against the tree and rested my arm over his chest. We sat in comfortable silence for minutes. Kal placed his hand on top of mine, gently rubbing his thumb over my hand.

I had attempted to clear my thoughts because ideas of what that gently rubbing thumb could do on other parts of my body were beginning to invade my mind.

My attention focused on our entwined fingers and was getting lost in the feel of it. It was so rare we touched for any length of time like this. The simple gesture of holding hands felt fresh and intense.

I shut my eyes as an especially lustful thought crept into my mind again and I felt the scales tip a little farther toward the side of desire.

I unconsciously started humming the most beautiful soothing song that reminded me so much of him. So very fitting to this moment of us here together.

"You have such a beautiful voice, Diana," he said. "I could listen to you all day."

"You are incredibly sweet. Thank you."

"Diana?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to tell you..."

"Yes?"

He reached up slowly and caressed my cheek.

"I love you."

Hearing him say those three simple yet powerful words made my heart swell.

"I love you too, Spaceman," I replied, wanting to assure him, "You will always be _my_ Kal."

He smiled and raised up from my lap. Only a brief look was exchanged between us before Kal closed the distance and our lips met.

The kiss was slow and gentle. This was it. This was everything we've been waiting for...the perfect, electric meeting of our souls in a kiss that felt to both of us as if it was fusing their very hearts together.

Eventually, our lips broke, not because we wanted to end the kiss, but because I had started to smile.

Kal pulled his head back a couple of inches and watched as me as my face broke into a bigger smile.

"What is it?" he asked with a wide smile of his own.

"This feels so surreal."

I ran my fingertips across his cheek. Kal moved his head to the side and laid a quick kiss on the palm of my hand. He then tilted his head to the side and looked at me with a playful smile.

"This is very real." Kal leaned close until our lips were almost touching. "I'm glad I can finally kiss you and don't have to worry about you saying there's the door."

I raised my eye brow making him laugh. "Shut up and kiss me," I said and firmly pulled him back toward me.

This kiss was deeper and more reckless than the first. We spent long moments simply enjoying the feel of it. The kiss was soft and delicate, but our passion for one another made it intense and forceful all at the same time.

Kal placed his hands on my lower back and pulled our bodies impossibly closer.

When our kiss finally ended, we fell into a long, quiet embrace and I took a moment to thank all the Gods for giving this perfect moment.


	10. Why Do You Love Me?

**Why Do You Love Me?**

 **Washington, DC: Themyscira Embassy**

"I can't wait for tonight!" Heather Benson, Diana Prince's assistant said. "My husband has booked reservations at the finest restaurant that just opened."

"That's really sweet," Diana smiled.

"Any plans, Ms. Prince?"

"Oh, no. You know me, I have lots of work still to do."

Heather frowned. "It's Valentines. I'm sure you have lots of admirers."

Diana laughed. "You've seen the many cards and flowers." She then shook her head. "It's a very kind gesture, though I have other priorities for the time being."

"At least try, Diana. You need a break."

She smiled. "Maybe. Have a good evening with your husband, Heather."

"I will indeed," she winked and waved walking to her car.

Once Heather was out of sight, Diana sighed.

"I hope you really didn't mean that. I want to spend some time with my gorgeous Goddess."

Diana gasped, her heart skipping a beat as she turned around.

There he was, floating above her with his charming smile.

"Kal!"

She rushed up to him, embracing him. Kal sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you, too, Diana."

Kal-El of Krypton, Clark Kent, Superman. He was Diana's best friend and love. From the first time they met fighting against Darkseid, there was an instant attraction. For the passed 7 years of being members of the Justice League, they became closer to each other than with anyone else. They've been dating for a little over a year now and it still feels so surreal to them.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Metropolis Convention Center

The Justice League were extra security for an international conference.

Wonder Woman eased her way out from a back door about to fly off.

"Don't leave just yet without saying anything."

She turned back to see Superman.

"Where are you headed, Diana?"

"Home. I'm sorry, I thought I could leave unnoticed."

"No need to apologize. I understand. They aren't doing much anymore but small talk and being served more hors d'oeuvres."

"In which Barry, Hal, Billy and Vic have helped themselves to," she giggled.

Kal chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah..." he then looked at her with a bit of a serious expression. "But Diana...with you...nothing can go unnoticed. At least not to me."

She frowned confused. "What do you mean?"

"You light up the room. Your presence is widely felt. Not sure if I could stay any longer either with you leaving."

She couldn't help but smile.

"It's not too late and there's an ice cream shop nearby. Would you like to go?"

"I would love to."

Approaching, Sweetsie Bakery & Café, Superman and Wonder Woman changed into their civilian clothing as Clark Kent and Diana Prince.

Clark opened and held the door for Diana.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"We can seat in the back corner booth."

They sat side by side.

"Hi! Welcome to Sweetsie. I'm Journie and I'll be your waiter for the evening. Are you guys ready to order?"

"Um...yes, we would just like the sundae special for today."

"Excellent! Coming right up!"

"I really like this. It's so quiet and comfortable."

"Yeah it is. Maybe we should do this more often...I mean...if you don't mind it and don't have other plans."

"Of course, Kal. I enjoy the time we spend together."

She placed her hand on top of his as they stared at each other smiling.

"Here, you go! One sundae special for the love birds."

Clark and Diana looked at Journie a bit shocked.

"Oh, uhh..." Clark started nervously.

Diana slowly eased her hand off of his, blushing.

"Um...Thank you."

Journie smiled. "Enjoy!"

Clark and Diana looked down at the sundae. Cool creamy vanilla ice cream on top of a large chocolatey brownie, loaded with garden fresh strawberries and topped off with rich fudge sauce.

"Looks incredible," Clark said.

They took their spoons taking a small dip and tasted it.

"Tastes incredible, too," Diana said giggling. "I don't know why, but eating ice cream makes me laugh."

Clark smiled. "It just brings out the kid in you. I haven't enjoyed ice cream like this since I was a kid."

"It does feel like that especially when we're flying. So care free. If only for a moment to be away from the seriousness. Take a breath."

"Right."

They sat for another 20 minutes talking and laughing while finishing their sundae.

After paying, Clark stood up with a smile. "May I fly with you home?" he asked.

Diana nodded as she stood up.

When they walked out, Clark gently took Diana's hand as they flew up to the starry night sky. Clark never let go of her hand. They remained silent but it was a very comfortable silence.

Even after landing on the balcony of Diana's condominium, Clark still didn't let her hand go.

Diana blushed. "Thank you, Kal...for making the rest of the night so enjoyable." She reach up and kissed his cheek. "I do look forward to us doing this again."

"Next time, I'll take you to dinner."

She nodded and smiled. "Ok."

He let her hand go as she was turning to the door but quickly grabbed her hand again pulling her back to him.

"Kal?"

He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. Diana was instantly taken aback, but she relaxed, closing her eyes, kissing him back. Diana felt her heart rate accelerate, her breath being taken away, and she lost all her thoughts.

As their kiss turned from sweet and soft to passionate and deep, Clark then moved his hands down wrapping his arms around her waist and Diana wrapped her arms around his neck.

For was seemed like eternity, they finally pulled back slightly from their kiss, taking deep breaths.

"I had to take the opportunity," he confessed in a whisper.

"I'm glad you finally did," Diana smiled and pulled him back into another kiss.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"So, Madame Prince, what were you saying about no plans?"

"Well...my love was away for 3 weeks."

"I know and I couldn't wait to get back to you. Maybe we should plan an intergalactic vacation. There's so much out there I want you to see and experience."

"Sounds very fun!"

Kal smirked. "By the way...how many admirers did you get this year?"

"Oh...hmm... well I got at least 5 or 6 different cards and bouquets everyday of this week."

"Not surprised at all," he chuckled.

"Though, I haven't opened any of the cards and gave the bouquets away. I would like for them to know my heart has been taken by the most amazing man in the universe." Diana sighed. "But that would lead to being more in the public eye. I know how you feel about that."

"We can change that. It's time to. We will still have our privacy but yes, Ms. Prince has entrusted me with her heart and I don't intend to let go nor out of my protection. That should be known."

Kal's lips crashed on to hers. So much emotion was force in to that one kiss. Diana responded back with the same force. She smiled against his lips and moaned as he pulled her impossibly closer and held her tighter.

They had soon pulled back, catching their breath and softly smiling as they leaned their foreheads against one another's.

"Home?"

"Yes, Beloved."

* * *

 **Diana's condominuim**

Diana quickly opened the door, Kal closing and locking the door behind them. He grabbed her by her hips pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Lifting her up, Diana instinctively wrapped her legs around Kal's waist. They pulled back, looking at each other, smiling as he floated to the bed room.

As Kal gently laid her down on the bed, Diana then started to lift his shirt. He sat up a bit and took it off. She is unable to stop her gaze from his rock solid abs even though she knows he is watching. Hitch of her breath makes corners of his lips quirk up. Oh, does she crave those lips on her skin, does she crave _him_.

Capturing her lips once more, they slowly undressed each other. She wants to touch every part of him, skin on skin. They both revel in the contrast of her soft breasts against his broad and sturdy chest.

Diana sighed in pleasure as Kal's hands worshiped her body. He looked at her and grinned. Kisses were chaste, yet demanding. Lips lingering for just a fraction of a second longer before they moved again, trailing down her jaw and clamping onto her neck. She hissed and let out a puff of air as he sucked on her throat, a secretly sweet spot that only he knew about and was the first to discover, naturally.

Her body reacted positively as she pressed into him. Her hands ran up and down his bare arms, feeling the raw muscle under his skin.

"I love you, Diana."

"I know..."

She playfully pushed him to roll over and lie on his back and straddled him, rubbing her hands slowly down his chest.

"I love you, too," she said in a sultry tone before kissing him slowly.

Kal rolled over once again, towering over her. Diana lies on her back, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down into the deepest and most complete embrace of them all.

"Beloved..."

She welcomes him. The fit is bespoken as he completely fills her.

"Yes..."

His name is upon her lips, chanted like a mantra. His grunts and her moans are coupled with sighs of delight and declarations of love as they made love all through the night.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

A single ray of golden sunlight pierced the drape-covered window pane and fell on the intertwined hands of the couple, tangled in each other's limbs. It was a magnificent display of nature's splendor that would inspire wonder in even the most stoic individual.

Diana rested peacefully, as Kal admired her. Supple, smooth, cool to the touch kind of flesh. He has memorized each and every graceful curve and crevice. She stirred and pressed against him further. Her eyes fluttered open and when she suddenly looked up, Kal saw the most amazing blue that would put the sky to shame.

She was breathtaking.

Their unwavering gazes met and formed a connection that penetrated far beyond conscious thought. It went deeper within so as to join their very souls. It was a bond of fathomless depth and unspeakable joy. All else faded compared to spectacular beauty they glimpsed there. They could easily have spent hours like that: Still, wordless, lost in each other with no desire to be anywhere else.

Diana sighed lovingly and sat up a bit resting her head in her hand. Kal reaches over to softly stroke her cheek.

"Why do you love me?" Her pure, melodic alto voice rang out, breaking her lover from his reverie.

He looked at her stunned. "Why do I love you?"

"Yes, Darling. For I know that you love me and though I don't doubt your heart, I was curious as to what it is drawn."

"Ah..." he nodded understanding. "Hmm..."

When he got out of bed, Diana sat up, covering herself with the sheet. She tilted her head curious, watching as he walked over to the dresser and grabbed her lasso.

He got back in bed and took her slender left hand in his, wrapping the lasso around their hands together.

"You really want to know why I love you?"

She nodded and looked at him expectantly as he appeared to consider the question.

"Alright...Well," he began. "I'll tell you everything I love about you starting from the top of your head to the tip of your toes. But we'll be here for a while, he warned warned.

"Kal," she giggled but seeing that they were tied in the lasso and the serious expression he had, she couldn't wave that away.

"This is why I got the lasso. I want you to know the absolute truth."

Diana nodded.

"Many of times, I thought I did not deserve some one so bright and pure. That I'm not enough. You're perfect to me and you deserve so much more than even I, as Superman can ever give. But I had to have you, all of you, to hold, to kiss, to comfort and to love. You are the most gorgeous woman in the the entire galaxy. Your hair, your lips, your cheeks, your cute nose, your skin..." He reached with his right hand, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "My heart catches every time I look at you and I think just how lucky I am to have such a wonderful woman."

She blushed at his compliments.

"Your eyes." Kal looked deep into her eyes and paused for a moment before continuing. "I love how they glisten in the sunlight or by a fire. I love how one look into their infinite depths can tell me what you're feeling. They tell me a story if you're happy, sad, lonely, angry without you having to say a word. I love how I feel like I can look deep into them and just know the meaning of life all because Diana of Themyscira has the most perfect eyes. And I love how they light up when you see me, like there's nowhere else you'd rather be than with me. That's my favorite part."

She started to tear up, listening to his beautiful words.

"I love that you're strong, stubborn, and independent. You're unafraid to speak your mind and don't let anyone take advantage of you. In addition to all that, you are also gentle, kind, caring, sweet…just being your usual cheerful self. I love the way you care too much to let anyone who's even remotely hurt to walk away without attempting to heal them. I love the way you can make me smile even on the worst of days. You know my troubles, yet you're steadfast. You always stay by my side. When I am on top of the world, you're right there alongside me to celebrate. When everything goes wrong and I just want to give up, you cheer me on and lend me the strength to continue. When I fall, you pull me up. When I'm in pain, you comfort me. Wherever I am, you're always willing to do anything to help me. You are my closest confidant when I need to talk. You are my companion when I am lonely, my best friend in good times and bad. In your gestures there is promise. You made me want to live and love, the greatest gifts of all. Your happiness, is mine, mine is yours."

With the lasso still wrapped around their left hand, Kal placed them over his heart, his on top of hers.

"I made a promise to you and to myself that I will do everything in my power to make you smile and laugh each day, to make your eyes sparkle with happiness and to nurture this love that you unselfishly given me. You see me as one man and accept me for who I am. You are a part of me. You are my Diana, and nothing will ever change that. I love you because you are just who you want to be."

Kal watched the flurry of emotion on her face. He smiled softly, at the happiness that sparkled in Diana's eyes and kissed her ever so softly on the lips. Diana's tears of joy blended with Kal's own before pressing their foreheads together. "I meant every word that I said, Di, and anytime that you have any doubts or whatever just remember what I said."

"Darling, I could never...nor would ever doubt you. You are the person I trust most of all. You are the most honorable, honest man I know. You treat me with the utmost respect and there are no expectations between us. It's just you and me comfortably as ourselves, so open and carefree. I do love the way you hold me so protectively. The comfort and security and falling in love with you has been a strength. The little things you do for me matters the most."

Kal tenderly wiped the crystal drops away and kissed her cheek, forehead and lips. Untying their hands, he wrapped her in his arms. He held her close to his body. Blushing, Diana laid her head on his chest, enthralled by the steady thrum of his heart. One hand stroked her thick raven hair while the other he ran up and down her back.

"Hmmm...this feels so good. Did I ever mention how much I love how good you are with your hands? The slightest touch thrills me."

Kal grinned. "You've mentioned it a couple of times but I don't mind at all being reminded because that lets me know my gorgeous Goddess is pleased..."

Diana looked up at him, grinning as well. She leaned up and their lips touched softly. Adjusting herself, Diana cupped his face, with both hands, deepening the kiss. The kiss carried so much meaning. It contained all their love and affection towards each other, all poured into one brief moment of contact so intensely that it left the couple breathless.

When their lips parted, they stared into each other's eyes, not willing to sever the emotional connection and end the moment of bliss, continuing to whisper their love to each other.


	11. Right Here

**Right Here**

 **Inspired by "Heroes in Crisis" Press Conference scene.**

 **Hall of Justice: Conference Room**

Superman sat back in his chair and sighed. Wonder Woman silently watched him, sitting on the edge of the table beside him.

"You haven't said anything."

She shrugged slightly. "What should I say?"

"Just say it."

"Say what?"

"I can see it in your expression...your eyes. I can feel it with your demeanor. You are still angry with me."

"I'm not."

"What is it?"

"You tell me."

"Diana, come on."

She stared at him silently.

He sighed leaning forward putting his head down.

 **Flashback: 4 days ago**

"Wonder Woman, take whoever you can and get out of here. I got the rest!"

The creaking of the building was getting louder as the flames continued to engulf the building.

"No! We do this together!"

"The building is about to collapse in less than 5 minutes. I need you to-"

"Look at you two... bickering like a pathetic old married couple." Leader of the Murdemonyx, terrorist group said as he waved his gun. "Faster than a speeding bullet, right, Superman? Both of you think you are superior. And you idiots praise them."

He pointed his gun at the remaining hostages who were huddled together.

"Any last words to the billions of people watching?"

He was nationally live broadcasting his attack. If this was the day he outsmarted the two most powerful heroes on the planet, all the world will witness such a moment.

"This is going to be glorious," Murdemonyx leader laughed as he pulled the trigger only at the same time the broadcasting stopped as the building started to collapse.

Collective gasped from all over the world and then utter silence.

A few feet away from the collapsed building, Superman had his cape over the hostages he carried.

"Wonder Woman?" He coughed looking around. "Wonder Woman?"

"Over...here." He heard her say through the thick smoke and debris.

"Is everyone accounted for with you?"

"Everyone is here."

Superman sighed relieved.

But then he heard a heartbeat slowing down.

"Stay here, paramedics will be here shortly."

Superman hurried back digging through the rubble. Once he threw the last large piece of rubble to the side, he dropped to his knees.

"He's dead," he said out loud.

Wonder Woman stood behind him. "May his soul rest and be cleansed of corruption."

 **Hours later...Hall of Justice**

Wonder Woman and Superman met Batman in the the conference room.

Batman slid a folder to them without saying a word

"What is this?" Superman questioned.

"Gavin Limar. Very long rap sheet since the age of 17. Apparently, he hasn't been of fan of the League but quite a fan of the Leagion of Doom and wanted to create his own Legion. There's a few recordings you two should see." Batman paused a bit. "You will also need to be prepared to hold a press conference."

"Why?"

"The whole world saw everything. From his speeches, playing Russian Roulette with one of the hostages to you two bickering and right as the building started to completely collapse."

"What is there needed to be said, Bruce?"

"It's already speculation Superman decided to be judge and executioner."

"That's not what happened at all. Kal did what he could and-"

"Alright, I'll do it."

"What? Kal, you of all people, being a reporter should know anything you say-"

"I know, Diana."

Batman stood up about to leave. "We've found Gavin's group members, they are all in a holding cell at Arkham. I need to figure out the next step."

Kal and Diana were silent staring at each other as Batman walked out. Even when the door slid shut, they stared at each intently.

"Kal, you don't have to do this. You tried to get him out but if you would waited any longer, the others would've been lost as well."

"If I don't say something, it will be as if I'm guilty. This is exactly why I wanted you to take the hostages and leave. I didn't want you caught up in any of the backlash."

"We are a team. We deal with things together."

"Some things I need to handle alone."

"Why do you do this, Kal? There are sacrifices I'm willing to make, too. You don't have to take it all on your own. Not when I'm right here with you."

"I just..." he sighed and took her hand. "Please Diana, let me handle this."

She sighed and frowned. Letting his hand go, she walked away leaving out the conference room.

 **Now (1 hour earlier)**

Superman stood at the podium. He looked out into the large crowd of reporters and civilians.

He had watched Gavin's recordings, dragging down the Justice League.

 _"The Justice League have you all fooled. They want you all to put your trust in them, lower your guards so at the end, they have the control over us all..."_

Superman can sense the unintended fear and skepticism. The League's intentions are always questioned, no matter what they do to genuinely earn the civilian trust. Social network commentary and newspaper reports causing even more rifts.

What the other civilians would never know is that these heroes, these "Gods", have mortal families and friends. These "Gods" have suffered tragedy, the joys of love and happiness as mortals have. Some of them born with such purity and innocence like Wonder Woman. She isn't a dainty delicate flower. She's a Princess, Warrior, and Ambassador. She's faced a whole helluva lot, especially with the press. But Superman felt it was his responsibility to protect her anyway.

He looked down and sighed. Hearing familiar light foot steps and heartbeat coming closer he looked back.

Wonder Woman stood a few feet behind him. From her stern look, it was no need for him to protest because she wasn't going anywhere.

Superman turned back to the crowd and began to speak.

Wonder Woman kept her eyes on Superman the whole time. She could sense his uneasiness. He was close to stumbling on his words.

Then there was silence as Superman paused and clasped his hands together.

Wonder Woman stepped closer to him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. At that instant she felt him relax. He reached and placed his hand over hers. Her support was all he needed to make it through this.

"...We make mistakes, we own up to them, learn from them, and move forward. Thank you for your time."

As the reporters started mumbling amongst themselves, Superman turned to Wonder Woman. She nodded slightly.

They both walked back into the Hall Of Justice. Still silence as they walked to the conference room. The door slid open, Diana walked in first and Kal followed closely behind.

With the door closed and being completely alone, they still said nothing. But the tension was felt.

Diana sat on the top of the table with her legs crossed. Kal sat in the chair next to her. He glanced at her. She still wasn't saying anything.

He sat back in his chair and sighed. Diana just watched him.

"You haven't said anything."

She shrugged slightly. "What should I say?"

"Just say it."

"Say what?"

"I can see it in your expression...your eyes. I can feel it with your demeanor. You are still angry with me."

"I'm not."

"What is it?"

"You tell me."

"Diana, come on."

She stared at him silently.

He sighed leaning forward putting his head down.

"I'm disappointed in the fact that you want to carry all this stress all by yourself. You don't have to do that, Kal. You have a whole team. You have...me."

He looked up at her.

"It was hard for me to open up to anyone...but I trusted you. I opened up to you. But it seems something has changed within you, Kal. I don't know what it is. You are distancing yourself."

"I'm...I'm sorry, Di. I don't ever want you to feel that way. I don't want you hurt. I want to protect you."

"Kal, I'm-"

"I know. I...know. But what I mean is, I've tried to open myself up too, but only to a certain degree out of fear of getting someone hurt. I've had to pretend and lie. When I became Superman, I didn't want to wear a mask. I didn't want to hide anymore. But Clark Kent...Clark still had to be different. Had to pretend. As a reporter and a superhero I'm suppose to uphold truth and integrity. How can I when I'm consciously living like this? I've either had to be just Clark Kent or Superman. That's how my life has been until I met you. With you, I'm just me. All of me. No lies, no holding back, no pretending. I guess I didn't know how to go about it because it's something still so new."

"But you are pushing away and holding back from me anyway?"

Diana shook her head and got off the table about to walk out.

"No, Diana, wait."

Kal got up quickly and grabbed her by her waist. Diana turned to him. He kept a firm grasp on her hips and stared into her eyes.

"That's not at all what I'm trying to do. I told you, I've never had anyone in my life like you. I've went about things the wrong way, I've realized that. I've also realized, having you by my side, having your support, being 100 percent honest not only with you but with myself is the right way. It's still been complicated for me...so surreal. But I don't want to lose this feeling. I don't want to lose you." He reached up to gently caress her cheek. "I love you, Diana."

"Kal..."

"I do."

Diana placed her hand over his and closed her eyes for a moment. Opening her eyes to Kal, staring deeply within his again.

"The walls have been broken down. It's me and you against whatever together. We protect each other. You won't lose me and even if a day comes when that just might happen, don't you dare ever give up. You keep fighting and be the man I know you are. I'm right here now and I'm always right here..." She put her hand over his heart. "...no matter what."

Tears welled up in both their eyes.

"I love you, too," Diana whispered.

Kal pulled her as close as he possibly could encasing her in his arms and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his hair.

Pulling back just a bit, they both smiled.

"This feels so much better being like this."

"It's is and I wouldn't want it any other way," Diana said pulling him back into another passionate kiss.


	12. Special Moments

**Special Moments**

 **In the mood for some fluffy cheese! ;)**

Kal-El and Diana took their 1 year old baby girl, Astrea, to Yoyogi Park. One of the largest and most popular parks in Tokyo. Not only is it gorgeous almost all year round, especially now, lovely in the spring during cherry blossom season.

"My Love, this is so beautiful," Diana smiled proudly.

"Yeah...and having my beautiful girls makes it even more beautiful," Kal said leaning over to kiss Diana's cheek.

"Dada!" Astrea called from the stroller.

"Oh, Astrea, do you hear your father being such a charmer?"

Kal smirked and stopped walking. "I knew you wouldn't stay in the stroller for long."

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Astrea laughed.

"Excited, huh?" Kal smiled.

He undid the straps of the stroller and lifted her out. Astrea looked up amazed at the scenery. She reached for a blossom floating in the breeze. Catching it, she looked at it closely, examining it then handed it to Diana.

"Aw! Thank you, my sweet star, but you keep it for mommy."

Astrea happily babbled on as she continued examining the blossom.

They found a very nice spot in the park underneath a cherry blossom tree near a small pond. Diana put Astrea's stroller against the tree and laid out their blanket. She laid down on her side, with her head propped up on her hand looking at Kal who sat Astrea next to her as he laid out their food.

The sweet sent of grass filled the air.

"There is so much for us to do. I think Princess will love the bird sanctuary and there's a couple of performances too."

Diana sat up grabbing Astrea to sit in her lap to feed her. Astrea reached for the spoon to feed herself making Diana and Kal laugh.

"She's wanting to be more independent."

She grabbed the spoon full of mashed potatoes with Diana still holding it.

"Here, Di. Try this."

Kal held up a thai shrimp lettuce cup.

"This is all so good!" She said taking a bite.

"And much more to try. We can see what else Princess would like too."

They spent more time eating and talking more about where they will go next.

After a while, Astrea leaned over forward to crawl to Kal. Sitting up, she held her arms in the air, starting to levitate up.

"Fy, Dada! Fy!"

"Want to fly, Princess?"

"Fy!"

Kal smiled proudly.

"More practice. Be careful, Loves, especially with her teleporting."

"Course, Di."

Kal picked up Astrea and started levitating as well.

Diana watched as Kal and Astrea took off. She couldn't stop smiling, loving these moments with her husband and daughter. There was no way to describe the happiness she felt. Kal was such an amazing lover, a wonderful man, and he knew just what he was doing with the child in his arms.

Kal and Astrea immediately caught the eyes of everyone in the park, amazed. Kal let go of Astrea and flew backwards.

"Fly to me, Princess."

When it seemed Kal was getting farther away Astrea teleported to him.

He chuckled. "No, teleporting, right now," he shook his head slightly. "You can do it."

Continuing to fly backwards, he slowly moved more away from her.

"Come on."

"Dada!" Astrea said reaching for him.

"Come on, Princess, you can do it."

Astrea flew a bit faster toward him and Kal caught her in an embrace.

"You did it, Princess. You'll soon be a faster flyer than your old man. You already know how to control flight just a year old. Your mom and I are so proud of you. Proud to be your parents." He kisses her cheek and forehead.

Letting her go again, they flew around more, going higher.

"Ah...soon!" She cooed looking at the sun amazed by it.

With her super sight, it seemed to be so much closer.

"Yeah, the sun!" Kal smiled. "The biggest brightest star of all, Princess. It's where we as Kryptonians get our power from. A bit older, you'll be flying in space and I'll take you closer." He then pointed down. "Let's get back to mommy."

Astrea giggled flying back down to Diana. Diana flew up just a bit with open arms.

"Ma Ma!"

Catching her, Diana held her close, her heart fluttering.

"You are doing so good, sweetheart!"

"Working our way higher. She'll be flying in space by 3 or 4. She's really interested in seeing the sun up close."

"Soon!"

Diana smiled. "Just like her father. My sun and star."

Kal grinned as they sat back down under the tree. He was leaning back against it with Diana beside him, her head titled on his shoulder and Astrea sitting in Diana lap facing them.

"I love you both so much."

"We love you, too, Di. Let's not forget you are our Moon."

She looked up at him, her soft smile causing his to surface. All she could do was to stare into his ocean blue eyes. Kal leaned into her and kissed her softly on the lips. Gods how she enjoyed his warm, moist lips against her lips.

They broke apart hearing Astrea laughing.

"What's funny, sweetheart?" Diana asked.

Astrea reached up touching Diana's cheek. She then reached for Kal touching his cheek, pushing their faces back together.

Diana laughed softly kissing Kal again, making Astrea laugh again.

"She thinks it's funny when we kiss?" Diana asked.

"Better than thinking we are embarrassing her. Just wait til she's older."

Astrea pushed their faces together again.

Kal smirked. "We should really appreciate and take advantage of this."

"Yes, we should!" Diana giggled and kissed him again.

Astrea laughed and clapped happily then covered her mouth with her hands attempting to blow Kal and Diana a kiss.

Kal and Diana laughed.

"Aren't you the sweetest baby girl!"

She giggled and reached up to make Kal and Diana kiss again. She then leaned forwards in between them. They kissed her forehead.

"Uh...excuse me..." someone said clearing their throat nervously.

Kal and Diana looked up to see a young man who looked to be about 16.

"Yes?"

"You're Superman and Wonder Woman, right?"

"Yes, we are."

"Well I..." he paused for a moment. "I'm sorry. This is so rude. You are having family time. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Wait," Kal said as he was about to walk away. "What's your name, kid?"

"Um...I'm Reginald...Reginald Grier."

"Nice to meet you, Reginald," Diana smiled.

"Wow..." he instantly became mesmerized. "I've seen so many pictures of you but seeing you in person...Wow!"

"Thank you."

"So what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"Oh, well, Sir, I saw you and your daughter flying. I had to take a few pictures..." he started to explain showing his camera. "Really beautiful shots. But I didn't think at first about having permission to do so and..." Reginald handed Kal his camera. "You can take a look. I'll discard them."

Kal and Diana were very impressed with the photos.

"Aw! This one of Astrea is adorable."

"Your daughter is very photogenic!" He smiled. "It was easy to capture these moments being so natural."

"How much are they all?"

"How much?"

"I would like to buy them."

"Oh, no Sir, I was just making a portfolio for class."

Kal pulled out his wallet and took out a card and handing it to him and his camera.

"Email is there. You can use all of them for your portfolio."

"Really?! Oh, thank you, Sir, Ma'am!"

"No, thank you!" Diana said making him blush.

"May I take one more?"

"Yes, of course," Kal and Diana said in unison.

"Awesome!"

Reginald captured the perfect shot of Astrea smiling up at Kal and Diana as they smiled at her.

"This is just perfect. I'll definitely be sure to send them all, Mr. Clark! Thank you again. Truly an honor to meet THE Superman and Wonder Woman. Enjoy the rest of your day!"

Reginald shook Kal and Diana's hand and walked away excited.

Kal looked at his watch. "Ready to go look around more and watch some performances?"

"Yes, Love."

As Kal was rolling up their blanket, Diana was seating Astrea in her stroller.

"No, fy!" Astrea said to Diana and reached up for Diana.

"Ok...ok..." Diana picked her back up. She kissed the tip of her little nose then let her go.

Astrea happily flew around the tree.

"Come on, sweetheart, stay up with me and daddy."

Astrea then flew over and ahead of them.

"I take that back. We will have to keep up with her."

Astrea then flew in front of an elder woman.

The woman was a bit startled but smiled recognizing Astrea from watching her and Kal flying earlier.

"Cutest little angel!"

"Hi!" Astrea greeted and hugged the woman.

"Oh, how sweet!" The woman said hugging her back.

Kal and Diana were completely stunned. A tear uncontrollably ran down Diana's cheek.

"She's everything, Kal."

He looked at Diana noticing more tears. He took her hand turning her to face him and gently wiped her tears.

"Everything and more. Both of you are to me."

He captured Diana's lips in a sweet kiss. Gradually the kiss grew longer and more passionate. Diana's hand entwined it's self in Kal's hair and Kal ran his hands up and down her waist.

At last they broke apart, grinning at each other.

"I love you, Diana."

"I love you, too Kal."

They continued walking happily through the park, proudly watching their little social butterfly greet more people along the way.


	13. Mother's Day

**Mother's Day**

 **Happy Mother's Day to all the Wonder Moms!**

 **Mother's Day Morning**

Clark Kent woke up before his wife, Diana Kent did. He gave her a small kiss on her soft lips before easing out of bed. He quickly got himself ready for the day and headed to their daughter's room.

He quietly opened her door and saw that she was waking up right on time. He smiled, walking over and kneeled down to her toddler bed.

Turning over and focusing, 1 year old Astrea smiled.

"Da da!"

"Morning, Princess."

She sat up and held out her arms.

Clark smiled again proudly and picked her up. He hugged her close and tight. He sighed grateful to have his little Princess all thanks to his Queen.

"Today's Mother's Day. I have something very special planned. You'll be Daddy's little helper."

Clark quickly got Astrea ready and went downstairs to make Diana some breakfast.

He sat Astrea down in her high chair.

"Ma Ma!"

"She's still asleep. We have to be a little quiet not to wake her up just yet. So let's whip up mommy her favorite omelette, cinnamon toast, and fruit bowl."

"Fuit!"

"Yeah! Daddy will make you a bowl too."

He got everything he needed set out. As he cut up fruit, he made Astrea a mini bowl. Astrea grinned picking up a banana slice stuffing it in her mouth.

Clark chuckled a bit watching her. She was a mini Diana. Being a father is still so new to him but it feels so natural. Everything he and Diana has gone through has gotten them both to this point and he is grateful for it.

As he was still cooking, Clark heard Diana shifting in bed. He knew, she was probably feeling for him.

Diana sat up slowly and breathed in, smelling the scent of cinnamon. She smiled knowing her loving husband was making her breakfast.

She got out of bed for her morning shower, getting herself ready for this special day anticipating what he had planned.

Clark knew she didn't care for material things. It was the things he does for her and the time they spent together and with their daughter that truly mattered the most.

"Mommy's in the shower now, Astrea. Want to go get her?"

She happily started kicking ready to get out of her high chair.

Clark got her now empty bowl and cleaned her face and hands. When he let her out of her high chair, she started flying.

Diana was happily humming, thinking over her life. She remembered past Mother's days of seeing other mothers with their children wishing to have children of her own. But it seemed impossible with her duties and responsibilities as Wonder Woman.

All of that changed with having Clark in her life. From the moment they met, it was like their souls instantly linked. Her best friend and love of her life. Together they have the most sweetest most beautiful baby girl.

Getting out the showing, Diana wrapped her towel around her body. Coming out the bathroom she was met with Astrea happily calling her.

"MA MA!"

Diana gasped surprised seeing Astrea sitting on the bed by herself but then teleported into her arms. She wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Aw! Hi, sweetheart!"

"Hi!"

Diana laughed softly kissing her all over her face.

"You've been up with Daddy? Is Daddy making breakfast?"

Astrea giggled. "Fuits!"

"Ah, Daddy made you a bowl too? Strawberries and bananas." Diana kissed the tip of her nose. "Say strawberries and bananas."

"Bebewies... nanas!"

Diana smiled, kissing all over her face again. She walked over to the bed and put her down. "Mommy has to get dressed so we can go downstairs."

She put on her midnight blue lace-trimmed chiffon midi nightgown with a v-neckline, open back with strappy and lace detail, rounded hemline with thigh-high side slits.

Diana then picked up Astrea flying downstairs.

"Good Morning, my Love!" Diana said going into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Beautiful! You are right on time." He said placing everything on the table for her and grinned. "Happy Mother's Day!"

"Just to wake up knowing I have both of you is the greatest gift of all." Diana smiled walking over to him. "Darling, you are the sweetest. Thank you so much." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

Clark wrapped an arm around her waist deepening their kiss.

Pulling away slightly, Diana smirked. "More of that later."

"Oh that's for certain," Clark said wiggling his eyes brows making Diana laugh. "Here. Let me take Astrea and you sit and eat."

"Appoo...appoo sau."

"You want some apple sauce now, Princess? Ok, I'll get that for you."

Clark sat Astrea back down in her high chair.

Clark sat down with the bowl of apple sauce and spoon.

"So, Darling, what is it you have planned?"

"Well you know we're going to visit your mother..."

"Yes?"

"That's all I'm going to say."

"Kal!"

He laughed. "It's a surprise. Your mother will love it, too. I guarantee."

Diana raised her brow making him laugh again.

"I promise."

"Promises...promises...promises..."

"I always tend to keep."

"And that's why I love you."

"I love you, too, Di."

A few more minutes after Diana and Astrea was finished eating, Clark started to clear everything and wash the dishes.

"Come here, little one."

Diana got Astrea out of her high chair and took her into the living room to her play area.

"Bocks! Bocks! Bocks!"

"Yes, sweetheart, play with your blocks."

Diana kissed the top of her head before going back to Clark.

"As always, my Love, you spoil us," Diana said wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Darling, let me help you."

"Nope. I got it."

"Well then..." Diana started then paused kissing the side of his neck.

Clark smirked picking up a towel to dry his hands. He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You want to tease and tempt me."

"Hmm...a little bit of both."

Clark chuckled and squeezed her rear. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Clark lifted her up onto the counter. His lips descended down her neck to her collarbone.

Diana bit her lip throwing her head back.

"Di..." he whispered.

She tilted her head back forward meeting his heated gaze. She cupped his face with both hands as their lips collided in a passionate kiss.

"Ma ma!"

They paused abruptly.

Diana giggled against his lips. "Hold that..."

Clark just stared at her with a goofy grin as she jumped down from the counter and walked away.

"What's wrong, Love?"

Astrea was yawning, rubbing her eyes.

"Sleepy again already?"

She reached up for Diana to pick her up.

"Come on, my sleepy baby," she said picking her up.

Diana then gasped feeling herself getting picked up.

"Kal! What are you doing?"

"We'll take Astrea to her room then we'll go back to ours," he said with a coy smile.

"Oh..." Diana giggled.

Clark carried them upstairs to Astrea's room. He set Diana down then Diana laid Astrea down. Covering her with her blanket and putting her favorite plushie toy at her side, she leaned down and kissed her little cheek.

Clark leaned down and kissed her cheek as well. He then smiled at Diana taking her hand for them to quietly leave her room and shut her door.

Going into their room, Diana led Clark in front of their bed then pushed him down. She took her nightgown off tossing it to the floor. She stared down at him with seductive smirk watching as his eyes took in all her naked glory.

"You know this was suppose to be for us later..." she teased.

Clark shook his head. "I can't wait that long to have you. Have to take every chance I can get."

Diana laughed crawling on top of him.

"The feeling is mutual, my Love." She reached for the hem of his shirt lifting it slowly. "I love when we make love in the mornings, noons and nights."

"And the in betweens..." Clark said taking his shirt completely off.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Diana smiled as he flipped her over.

Clark did away with his pants and leaned down caressing Diana's hair and cupped her cheek.

"I love loving you, Kal."

"I love loving you, too, Diana."

* * *

A couple of hours later...Themyscira

Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons stood waiting for her daughter, granddaughter and son-in-law.

She smiled to herself still in disbelief of how her life has turned out. She had longed to be a mother. And having Diana gave her such joy, filling an emptiness she felt within her heart. Becoming a grandmother made her heart soar higher than ever before. She was very proud of the woman Diana has become, following her heart and creating her own path. She has her own beautiful daughter and a husband who loves and respects her.

"Nany Lyta!"

She blinked out of her daze suddenly hearing a familiar sweet and precious little voice.

"Nany!"

Hippolyta smiled seeing Astrea flying towards her with Diana not too far behind.

"There's my little star!"

"Nany!" Astrea said excited, flying into her grandmother's arms.

"Hello, my little star. I've missed you," Hippolyta whispered hugging her granddaughter.

"A star!" Astrea pointed up.

"A little later, we will ride the horses and see all the stars."

Astrea giggled and hugged her again.

"Hello, Mother," Diana smiled.

"Daughter, I've missed you, too."

Hippolyta held out her arm to hug Diana. Once having her daughter and granddaughter in her arms, Hippolyta closed her eyes, taking in the moment. Her heart fluttering with joy.

"Where is Kal-El?"

"He said he had to stop by the Fortress but wanted us to go ahead. He will be here soon."

"Oh. Alright."

"You've really grown fond of Kal, Mother."

"Well...He has earned my trust, proved his worthiness. You are the happiest I've ever seen you and we have this little one here."

Diana smiled proudly and nodded. "I am truly happy, Mother. Kal has brought something out of me I never knew I had or would have. Having Astrea has changed things even more for both of us. Our perspectives of almost everything. You've been apart of this journey with us. Kal wants you to be proud just as much as I."

"I am of both of you."

Hippolyta and Diana met with the other Amazons. They all crowded around Astrea, who was sitting in Hippolyta's lap, happy to see the little princess.

"Astrea, can you say sisters?"

"Sis..."

"Sisters?"

"Sis...sissers!"

They all laughed.

"Oh Diana, she's adorable."

"Sissers! Sissers! Sissers!" Astrea clapped.

"Is this forreal?" One Amazon, Eurydice, questioned.

Ever since they were children, Eurydice was one of the few that had this unreasonable disdain for Diana.

"What do you have to say, Eurydice?" Diana questioned back.

"We are suppose to worship Clay's little mudball she made with the alien male?"

Diana stood up. "You better watch your tongue," she warned.

"Or what?"

"Eurydice! You will not disrespect my daughter nor my granddaughter."

"Excuse me, Your Highness, but even you know she's betrayed our way for man's world way."

As Hippolyta was about to say something, Diana placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her head slightly.

"I have done everything I can to teach our ways. To bring our worlds together as they should be. No longer should we live in isolation. No longer should we live with resentment, fear and distrust. Things have changed, Eurydice, for the better. Maybe you need to check yourself and come to an understanding of that!"

"You don't have the right to tell me what I need to do."

As Diana and Eurydice stared each other down, the other Amazons remained silent. Astrea looked up at her mother, sensing her anger. Mimicking Diana's expression, her eyes started sparking and turning lightening blue. She turned to look at Eurydice.

"Eury...Eurydice...stop. Let's leave. That child has unspeakable abilities," another Amazon warned.

"Challenged by a child? Ha!"

"Eury, don't provoke them."

"Pft...I'm not wasting anymore of my time."

Eurydice stormed out of the temple with a couple of Amazons following her.

Still silence.

"I will deal with them later," Hippolyta said.

Diana put her head down holding back her tears. She wasn't sad because what Eurydice said about her but what she said about Astrea. She will not have her daughter feel betrayed or outcasted by her sisters the way she did.

"Ma...ma..." Astrea said with the saddest expression.

"Oh, my baby..." Diana picked her up and held her close, kissing her forehead. "It's okay...Mommy's okay..."

After a few moments, the temple doors opened.

They all looked up to see Kal flying in.

As the doors closed, he bowed to the Amazons however, he could feel the heavy tension.

"Hi Da Da!"

He smiled and flew over to Diana, Astrea and Hippolyta.

"Hey, Princess," he said kissing her forehead.

He looked at Diana to see her eyes a little red.

"Diana..." he kissed her softly and embraced her. "What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'll tell you later."

Kal nodded slightly pulling away.

"I'm sorry, I'm late..." he paused for a moment and glanced at the Amazons still crowded around. "I wanted to make sure this was perfect for you, Your Highness."

"Perfect...? For me?" Hippolyta asked.

Kal smiled and took her hand for her to stand. "I wanted to bring a special gift for you. Thank you for trusting, accepting and welcoming me. Thank you for being supportive of Diana and me." He handed her a small box. "I didn't ask Diana anything and she didn't even know I was doing this. It took some time to really think of the perfect gift. I wanted it to not only be a surprise for her too but I wanted to know that with everything we have went through as a family, I've gotten to really know my mother-in-law on my own. I wanted to show just how much I care."

Hippolyta stared at him stunned. This young man was pouring his heart out to her. She can see in his eyes the sincerity, respect, love and honesty.

She looked down at the box and gasped as she opened it.

Crafted in silver, gold, clear crystals and with a single blue crystal eye was an eagle brooch. Attached to the eagle's claws was a pearl. She gasped again as the pearl started changing.

"It is of another world. Your home world, Kal-El? Krypton?"

He smiled proudly and nodded. "Happy Mother's Day!"

"Darling, it's beautiful!" Diana said.

"Magnificent..." Hippolyta felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you, my son." She happily embraced him.

Later...

Kal and Diana slowly walked along the shore as Hippolyta was ahead of them on her horse with Astrea.

"You see, little star, the night sky is full of stars."

"Ah, star winkoo, Nany!"

"The stars are twinkling and are very bright. But you are the brightest of all!"

Hippolyta started humming "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" as they continued their stroll.

Diana sighed lovingly titling her head on Kal's shoulder.

"This feels amazing. And what you did earlier...Darling, you are always full of surprises!"

"I meant everything I said, Di. Your mother has been our biggest supporter." He thought back a moment. "But what about earlier? What happened?"

"Oh..." she sighed. "You know there are still some of my sisters who have never liked nor respected me. Every time I'm home, one of them has to remind me of that. She talked about you and Astrea. I was not having that."

"I don't want you fighting, Diana."

"It was just a verbal back and forth. She and the others left right before you came in."

"Oh, so that's who I saw leaving." He sighed.

"Astrea, though, is already showing her warrior spirit being protective of me."

Kal chuckled. "That's our Princess." He then leaned over and kissed her temple. "Don't worry, Di. They don't want to understand and see the truth about what you've been through and have done. That's on them. You've accomplished so much. I'm proud of you and we have an abundance of love and support. It still won't be easy but we've always made it through for better every step we've taken and will take."

Diana looked up at him and smiled. "You are the greatest, Kal. I love you so much." She leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you too, Di."

* * *

It was time for Kal and Diana to get back home. Astrea was still wide awake.

"It's way passed your bedtime," Diana said kissing the top of her nose.

Astrea giggled.

"We will be back soon, Mother," Diana assured hugging her.

"I will be going with Hessia on her trip to Beijing. I will let you know when I'm back." She kissed the top of Astrea's head. "Be good, little star."

"Have fun on your trip, Your Highness," Kal said.

Hippolyta hugged him tightly. "Thank you again for this lovely gift, Kal-El. I will wear this proudly everyday."

"There's one more thing. Just look into the eye for only you to see."

Hippolyta nodded.

As Kal, Diana, and Astrea went through the portal, Hippolyta waved. Astrea waved back excitedly.

"Say bye to grandma Lyta."

"Bye, Nany Lyta! Bye!"

Her heart fluttered and she can feel tears welling up in her eyes again.

When the portal closed and disappeared, Hippolyta headed to her chambers. She decided to take a long way, still mentally and emotionally reflecting on her life.

"Queen Hippolyta..." the guards said bowing and open her doors.

She slightly nodded and entered her room. Once her doors were closed, she sighed and walked to her dresser. She was hesitant not wanting to take her brooch off.

 _"Look into the eye for only you to see..."_ repeated in her mind.

She slowly took it off and looked at the eagle's blue crystal eye. Suddenly, the eye started to glow and a hologram appeared:

 **Queen Hippolyta**

"Oh my!" she jumped slightly

Then a holographic note from Kal appeared:

 ** _This holds all archives of Krypton. Everything you could possible want and need to know. There is still so much I need to know an learn as well as teach Astrea and of course Diana will know everything too. I felt that it was only right that we all are learning and growing more together as the family we have become. I don't think I can ever thank you enough but I will continue to honor the promise I made. I will always love and protect Diana and our little girl, your granddaughter, will know that she is surrounded by nothing but love. It is an honor and I am grateful to be accepted as your son-in-law._**

 _ **I want you to know, I love you, Ma**._

Tears ran down Hippolyta's face uncontrollably as a family portrait of them all appeared. She held the brooch close to her chest. This is the happiness she prayed to the Gods so long for. There was nothing else that she could ever ask for.

"I love you, too, my son. I love you all, so much..."

 **Author's Note: "The Blessing" isn't done, however I have decided to do more family fluff one-shots outside of that story. For any suggestions/requests of ideas, feel free to PM ;)**


	14. Father's Day

**Father's Day**

 **Outskirts of Metropolis:**

Diana Prince-Kent was sitting on the sofa, smiling down at her year old daughter, Astrea Kent, who fell asleep watching cartoons. Astrea has been fighting her sleep for 2 hours, trying to stay up for when her father, Clark Kent called.

Clark had been away in India for 3 weeks now, for a new technological development, using his Kryptonian tech.

Diana and Astrea missed him so much and Father's Day was in a couple of days. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like he would make it home in time.

Diana picked up Astrea and turned the TV off.

"Come on, my little Love, bed time."

Diana started humming softly Astrea's favorite lullaby as she floated up stairs to her bedroom.

Going into Astrea's room, she grabbed one of her plushies. She gently laid Astrea down and placed the plushy next to her which she immediately latched onto. Diana smiled covering her with the blanket and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, little Love," she whispered then quietly left out of her room heading to her bedroom.

She sighed, hugging herself, missing the feel of her husband. She missed his strong arms around her, holding her tight against his warm body.

She got in bed and glided her fingers over the empty side.

Suddenly, her tablet started ringing on her nightstand. She lit up quickly picking it up to answer.

"Good Morning, Beloved!" She couldn't stop smiling seeing him.

"Hey, Di! It's really late there, I know, but I had to call before the chaos starts."

"I understand and I'm so glad you did. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I haven't been away for this long in such a long time. I can't wait to get home to you and our little Princess."

"She misses you, too."

"I thought I'd be home in a day or maybe the next two but I'm not sure."

"You are working on something very important, Love, that will change and help evolve the world even more. It's okay. It'll be all worth it. When you come home, I'll have something special for my sexy super-scientist."

"You're right and I-" Clark stopped mid sentence raising his eye brow curious. "What you got for me?"

Diana giggled. "A new night set I know I won't be in long once you see me in it."

Clark smirked. "3 weeks and 2 days...lots to make up for. We are going to need a couple of days to ourselves."

Diana giggled again. "Will we be doing our own experiments?"

"Oh yeah! The kind that requires us to be locked in the Fortress bedroom."

Diana laughed softly then all of a sudden jumped slightly when Astrea appeared beside her.

She was yawn and rubbing her eyes.

"Aw, my baby what's wrong?"

"Dada..." she said a low sleepy tone.

"Right here, Princess."

Hearing her father's voice immediately woke her up more.

"Dada!" She said excitedly crawling onto Diana's lap looking at Diana's tablet screen.

"Hey, Princess!"

She touched the screen.

"I know. I miss you, too."

"I fy and play sky!"

Kal smiled and nodded. "I promise we will all go flying and play in the sky. Play hide and seek, your favorite."

Astrea clapped and laughed excited. "Hide and see!"

Kal then got a call on his cell phone.

"One sec..." he said getting up to answer. "Hello?...Yeah, Akbar and Roger knows what to do with the new data. Let them start and I'll be on my way." Kal hung up quickly getting back to Diana and Astrea.

"Go, Love. We will talk again soon."

He nodded. "You two get some sleep."

"Dada go? No!"

Clark could see the sad expression on her little face and tears forming. Clark touched his screen for Astrea to touch the screen again.

"Daddy will be home soon, okay? We will have so much fun. I promise. I love you both so much."

"We love you, too," Diana said with a tear running down her cheek. "Astrea, blow Daddy a kiss good night."

When Diana and Astrea blew him a kiss, he balled his fist as if catching it and placed his hand over his heart.

"Bye, Dada..." Astrea said in the saddest tone.

"Princess...I promise. I'll call back as soon as I can. I love you," he said again as the screen turned off.

Astrea turned to Diana holding on to her starting to cry. Diana placed her tablet back on the night stand and wrapped her arms around her daughter cradling her.

"It's okay...shh...it's okay. I know. I know. I miss him, too." She ran her fingers gently through Astrea's soft curls trying to sooth her. "We will see him soon," she said kissing the top of her head. "Very soon."

* * *

 **Hours later, India**

Kal sighed scrolling through his tablet. "No, this is wrong. The system connections should be automatic. Go back to the start of the system boot."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Kent!"

"Mr. Vihaan. What brings you by?"

Vihaan is one of the richest men in India helping to fond the technology project and health care.

Vihaan took Clark's hand and shook it. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Sir?"

"The herb! Your Kryptonian remedy cured my mother and son!"

Clark was taken aback. They've been working not only to advanced tech but trying to find natural cures for illnesses.

"Mr. Kent, we need this to be tested more for others. So many lives will be saved."

"Yes, sir. Of course. We will keep monitoring and have another team on it to get this approved for world wide production. My wife will be overjoyed when I tell her."

"Please, let Ambassador Prince know, as we need to make proposals for more hospital and local clinics."

Clark nodded.

The hours started to pass by quickly and Clark just couldn't catch a break. By the time it was time for him to go back to his hotel room, it was way too late to call, Diana. She was probably already asleep.

He sighed walking into his room. Now with this new development, he knew his stay would now be extending. As much as they missed each other, he knew she understood. They had done this since joining the Justice League. Gone for days, weeks, even could've turned into months depending on the mission. But what kept them going was the understanding, knowing they were doing their jobs.

Just because they weren't in the Justice League anymore doesn't mean they just stopped the mission in their hearts of continuing on making the world better. They were still Superman and Wonder Woman and with their open identities and more open and free to share cultural offerings and knowledge, it has become even more so important to keep going. Diana an Ambassador and Professor, and Clark as a freelanced writer and scientist but most importantly a mother and father, this meant so much to them.

He took out his phone to send a text:

 **New development. Will tell more about it later. Seems like I'll be staying for a couple more days. I really miss and love you both. I'll try to call again as soon as I can.**

The next day was longer and busier. It was like Clark and Diana were playing phone tag all day missing each other's call.

* * *

 **A day later, Father's Day**

Clark was sitting at a desk finishing configuring the data system.

"It's all connected, Sir. Communication line is up."

He nodded. "Send a message to Vic. Afterwards, let the other guys know to start heading home."

"Great! Thanks! Happy Father's Day!"

"Happy Father's Day."

Clark then sighed sitting back in his chair.

"Um...Mr. Kent?"

"What's up, Samar?"

Samar was an 18 year old protegé from a small village Clark and Diana saved from a terrorists attack 13 years ago. Samar and the other children took to them and they would visit as much as they could.

"I've been working on this for a while. Wanted it to be perfect for today. Ever since you and Wonder Woman came to my village and becoming my mentors, you've been an inspiration." Samar handed him a card. "Happy Father's Day."

Clark opened the card and it was a hologram of him as Superman with the children of the village.

"Wow... this is..." Clark stood up and hugged him. "Thanks, Samar."

"Thank you, Superman."

When Samar left, Clark was just about to head back to the lab until he heard commotion at the front foyer.

"Is that a portal?! Where does it go?"

"Who is that?"

"What is this?"

He then heard running.

"Superman! Mr. Kent?! Mr. Kent! There's something you have to see!"

Clark was just about to dash out when he picked up on two familiar heartbeats.

"Mr. Kent! There's a flying toddl-"

"HI, DADA!" Astrea said excitedly as she appeared in front of Clark.

"Astrea! Princess! You're here!" He grabbed her embracing her. He sighed happily and kissed the top of her head. "Where is Mommy?"

Astrea teleported back to the door. "Here!"

Clark then heard light foot steps and looked up at the door as Diana walked in.

"Hello, my Love," she said with a gorgeous smile.

"Di..."

They ran to each other meeting half way in the middle of the room. Diana grabbed his face with both hands, kissing him. Clark wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her slightly off the ground, deepening their kiss.

They broke their kiss as Clark slowly set her back down. Diana stared into his eyes and smiled.

"I've missed you so much," Diana whispered.

"I've missed you, too." Clark pulled her into another embrace.

"We were missing each other's calls. I wanted to tell you that the seminar was cancelled. We surely couldn't miss today and wanted to surprise you. Astrea and I can stay here for the rest of the time being."

"Really?!"

"Yes! It's perfect for us to go to the festival in a couple of days as well."

Clark grinned. "Come here, Princess."

Astrea teleported back into Clark's arms as he embraced them both.

"Happy Father's Day, Love."

"Happy Day!"

Clark chuckled and kissed Astrea gently on her forehead.

"This is all I wanted and the greatest gift. To have and to be with my wife and daughter," he said as he kissed Diana passionately.


	15. Reasons To Live

**Reasons To Live**

 **The small moments in life are what we cherish the most and the greatest reasons to live.**

Lips brushed across Diana Kent's shoulder, slowly bringing her into wakefulness. She took a deep breath in, eyelids fluttering as she also became aware of a small weight pressed against her stomach. She smiled, noticing that it was her daughter still asleep.

"Good Morning, Love," she whispered to Kal, her voice gravelly from sleep.

"A good morning it is with you and our little Princess," Kal replied kissing her shoulder again. "She teleported in here around 3 this morning and fell back asleep instantly."

Rain pounded heavily against the balcony door.

"Storming out. Even better for us to stay in all day."

Diana turned her head and Kal leaned over for a gentle kiss.

Sundays were the one day Kal and Diana could really enjoy sleeping in. Life has changed drastically with being parents to a precious baby girl.

Diana smiled looking down at her daughter as she was waking up.

Stretching, Astrea rubbed her eyes with her fists and blinked up at her mother trying to focus.

"Good morning, little Love," Diana said, lightly booping her daughter's nose, gaining a sleepy smile.

Diana smiled back leaning down to kiss her cheek. Astrea smiled wider and touched Diana's cheek with her little hand.

Diana then wrapped her arms around her, pulling her over as she turned to face Kal and have Astrea in between them.

"Mornin' Princess," Kal said tickling her making her giggle.

Astrea rolled over and placed her head on Kal's chest. Diana shook her head fondly at the sight of her two loves, and sat up slowly, rubbing Astrea's back.

"So movie day in bed?"

"Yes, Love," She said leaning forward to capture his lips with hers.

They jumped slightly to the loud roar of thunder. Then there was a bright flash from the lightening. Astrea sat up quickly on Kal's chest.

"Rain sorm!"

Another roar of thunder and flash of light.

"I see!" Astrea said pointing at the patio door.

"You want to see the rain, Princess?"

Astrea nodded.

Kal and Diana got out of bed with Astrea, walking over to the patio door and Kal opened the curtains.

Astrea looked amazed seeing the rain pouring down.

"Rain fall down, Mama! Rain fall!"

"I didn't know our baby girl would love the rain so much."

"Well given who are grandfather is, and how much she loves creating her own little lightening bolts, it's not a surprise at all." Kal then wrapped his arms around Diana's waist from behind, kissing her hair. "Also, Mommy and Daddy aren't too bad with storms."

Diana laughed. "That is true. Remember when we used to race through them?"

"Yep. That was a lot of fun."

"You used to let me win just to give me the prize of a kiss."

Kal paused for a moment. "I didn't let you win..."

Diana turned to him raising her brow.

Kal couldn't hold in his laughter. "We were still tied."

"Even if you would've won, a kiss still would've been the prize," Diana smirked.

"Oh so now you tell me?!"

Diana laughed. "When I figured out what you were doing, it was even more fun to play along."

"Lasso or not, I can't get anything passed you."

Diana smirked. "Because we know each other and have always been so much in sync."

"Ah, just the way it should be," Kal kissed her neck, cheek, and lips.

"Dada, make eggs!" Astrea said as she was still watching the storm and creating her own little bolts.

Kal and Diana laughed.

"She likes her father's cooking and you spoil us."

"That's right. I'll do any and everything for my Queen and Princess," Kal smiled.

After washing up, Kal, Diana and Astrea went down stairs to the kitchen.

Diana sat Astrea down in her high chair as Kal got everything he needed out to start breakfast.

"How about a bagel with some cream cheese?"

"Beegel and ceam cheese!" Astrea said excitedly.

"Alright! Coming right up!

Kal cut the mini bagel in half and spreader the cream cheese on it.

"Here you go, Princess."

"Ceam cheese!"

Diana smiled as Astrea already had cream cheese all over her mouth. "You're so adorable!"

"Here Mama! Eat ceam cheese!"

Diana took the smallest bite of her bagel.

"It's really good! Such a sweet baby sharing with mommy!"

"Dada, eat ceam cheese!"

"One sec, Princess."

Kal quickly finished making Diana's plate and Astrea bowl of eggs, he set it all down on the table and kneeled by Astrea.

"Ok. Whatcha got for me?"

"Beegal!"

Astrea pushed the small piece of begal into his mouth. Diana giggled seeing Astrea smothering cream cheese all over Kal's face.

Astrea giggled. "Dada make mess!"

"Funny...real funny..."

Diana couldn't stop laughing. "Aw...let me help, Love." She took a napkin and wiped his face. "I missed a spot." She leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You two are both adorable."

Kal stood up and picked up Diana for him to sit, letting her sit in his lap as she ate her breakfast.

"You put her up to that didn't you?" Kal asked with a quirked brow.

Diana giggled. "No, but it's still very amusing."

"Ah. So now she's learning how to be a little mischievous from who?"

"I told you about having Billy babysit."

"He's not a kid anymore, Di."

"Still a kid in mind and his heart."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean turn our Princess into a prankster."

"Darling, it's innocent."

Kal chuckled and shook his head. "I know... I know. I'm just glad it's not Strife."

Diana laughed. "Oh we are in definite agreement on that."

"I done, Dada! Sippy gape juice!"

Kal chuckled again.

"Let's get you all cleaned up, while daddy gets your juice," Diana said as she and Kal stood up.

Diana picked up Astrea from her high chair and sat her on the counter. She couldn't stop smiling as she wiped Astrea's face clean. When Diana started humming, Astrea grinned. She loved her mother's voice. From the time Diana was pregnant with Astrea, she would always sing to her or have music playing.

"Musi!"

"Here you go, Princess," Kal said handing Astrea her sippy cup.

She still held on to her sippy cup as Diana picked her up taking her to the living room.

"Alright, little one, sit here and watch the music on the television."

Astrea bounced up and down excitedly laughing.

Diana smiled proudly. These moments were still so surreal to her.

She gasped and tensed up a bit feeling strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You okay, Di?" Kal asked in a whisper and kissed her shoulder.

"We're married, Kal."

She can feel him smile against her shoulder.

"Yep, we are."

"We have a child. A beautiful baby girl."

"That's right."

"There are moments I think it's all a dream." Diana turned to look into his eyes. "Our life has never been a fairytale. We went through so much and I know we will have more challenges. But we get through them together. Just like we always have."

"Waking up to you and our daughter has made every obstacle and challenge worth it. We literally fought through the impossible so many times. We earned this, Diana. We deserve this happiness."

Diana smiled cupping his face with both hands and kissed him passionately. She then wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his chest embracing him tightly. Kal smiled, tightening his grip around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

They then looked to Astrea to see her standing up, slightly bouncing around, mumbling trying to say the words of the song, laughing, and clapping to the music video.

"We should join in on the fun with her."

"Yeah, show her some of her old man's moves," Kal grinned.

Diana laughed as he spun her around.

Astrea laughed and clapped more seeing her parents dancing.

Kal picked her up still dancing.

"It's never too early to start practicing for those father-daughter dances," he said kissing her cheek.

Diana smiled so proud of Kal. The love he has for her and their daughter is unparalleled.

After dancing to a few more songs, Kal and Diana went back upstairs with Astrea to their bedroom for her nap.

Astrea yawned and laid her head on Kal's shoulder.

"Mama, sill rainy."

"Yes it is, sweetheart."

"Go boom!"

Diana laughed. "Yes, Love."

"And bight light!" She created a small lighting bolt. "Make light."

Diana smiled. "That's right."

Getting back into bed, Kal sat Astrea in the middle of him and Diana.

"So what are you in the mood for?"

"Something fun until she falls asleep."

"I know a classic I think she will be interested in."

When the movie started Astrea crawled towards the door of the foot of the bed as to get closer to the large TV screen, mesmerized by the vibrant colors.

"Hmm? Charlie and the chocolate factory? I remember the first time we watched this together." Diana looked at Kal with a smile.

"I knew you would."

"How can I forget? Really late after patrol. Too tired to fly home, so I stayed with you. That was the first time I ever stayed the night. We laughed and talked then I fell asleep in your arms. I felt so much at peace. It felt so right for us."

"Your mother was right."

"Right about what?"

"Thinking back, we did a lot of things together expected for couples when we weren't. We were best friends who fell in love with each other. It was complicated for us at the time trying to suppress those feelings thinking it was for the better. But that wasn't for us. We defined it for ourselves and now we are here."

Diana smiled and reached over to caressed Kal's cheek.

"I'm so proud. I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud of us."

Kal leaned over and captured her lips. Diana deepened the kiss as Kal wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

"We're role playing like teenagers in the back row of a movie theater," Diana whispered teasingly.

"We don't have to be teenagers. Making out with my wife anywhere is sexy!"

Diana giggled and kissed him again.

"Choco!"

Kal and Diana laughed against each other's lips.

"Choco!" Astrea said excitedly.

"Yeah! Lots of chocolate!"

Astrea laughed and slowly stood up on the bed.

"Oopa! Oopa!"

"Oompa Loompa doompadee doo," Kal said grabbing her and lifting her into the air.

"Oopa Dee doo!" Astrea repeated still laughing making Kal and Diana laugh more.

As Kal brought her back down, he kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Princess."

"Loove you!" Astrea said happily.

Diana sat up quickly as she and Kal both gasped.

"Say that again, sweetheart, say love you."

"Loove you! Loove you!" She said happily again.

Tears welled up in Diana's eyes as she took Astrea into her arms. She kissed her all over her face.

"I love you, my sweet baby. I love you so much."

Kal wrapped his arms around them both.

"I love you, Diana."

"I love you, too, Kal."

"Mama loove! Dada loove!"

Kal and Diana shared a gentle kiss pulling back staring into each other's eyes smiling.

"That's right, Princess. Always and forever."


	16. His Wonders

**His Wonders**

Diana Prince-Kent walked into the Themyscirian Embassy with her 1 year old daughter, Astrea, in her stroller.

"Good Morning, Ambasssdor Prince," the receptionist, Celeste Atwell smiled. "Aw! You brought the little doll!" She went around her desk to see Astrea.

"Good Morning, Celeste! Yes, well coming into the office meeting with Mayor Tracee was unexpected. Not enough time for the babysitter. I'm sure she doesn't mind coming to work with mommy."

"Aw. She's still asleep. My gosh, Diana, she's so pretty. She looks so much like you and Clark."

Diana smiled proudly. "Yes. We talk about it all the time trying to figure out her facial expression or just certain things she does. She's a perfect little mixture."

"So precious!" Celeste picked up a package. "Oh, this was sent to give to you before the meeting with the mayor."

Diana frowned a bit confused. "Oh?" She never had documents to read over from the Mayor. It was actually the opposite. "Alright, I'll look over them."

"If you need me to babysit while you're in your meeting let me know."

"Thank you, Celeste. I'll let you know."

Diana greeted others good morning as she walked to her office. She sighed, walking in.

"This was not exactly what I had planned for us today, sweetheart but the meeting shouldn't take too long."

Diana sat on her office sofa laying one of Astrea's blankets down.

"Come on, little one, lay here. It'll be more comfortable," Diana said as she got Astrea out her stroller.

Astrea yawned and stretched, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Ma...ma..."

"I know. I know. It's just for a little while." Diana kissed her cheek before laying her down. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

"Fooffy, Mama."

Diana smiled and grabbed one of her favorite stuffed bears. Astrea smiled hugging it close and closed her eyes falling back to sleep. Diana bent down to gentle kiss her cheek again.

She got up slowly, picking up Astrea's bag. She put her bottle of apple juice, water and bowl of fruit in her mini fridge. Then sat down at her desk, opening the envelope.

Glancing over the first page, she frowned. "What?!"

All of a sudden her phone started to ring.

"Hi, Love."

"Hey, Beautiful, where are you?"

"At the office. Unexpected meeting."

"Oh? Really? With who?"

"The mayor. It is quite odd when normally she would have meetings scheduled. The documents she's sent...I don't know. Doesn't seem like her."

"Are you meeting with anyone else?"

"No. Not that I know of unless she has someone with her."

"Hmm...Well, Beautiful, you got this as always."

Diana smiled. "Thank you for always being so supportive."

"Of course. How's baby girl?"

"She's asleep on the sofa. Hopefully the meeting will be over before she's fully awake and gets fussy or impatient."

"I'm trying to finish up here to get home as fast as I can."

"It's okay, Love. You need to concentrate on the experiment testing. We will see you later tonight."

"Right...right...I can't wait to see you both. I miss my girls."

"We miss you, too..."

Kal noticed Diana's voice trail off. "Di, what's wrong?"

"Darling, have you ever heard of a man named Mason Blake Jr."

"Junior? Never knew he had a son. I knew of an Mason Blake Sr. He has been in prison for 15 years now for fraud, shady business deals...wait. Diana? You aren't meeting with his son are you?"

"I don't know. I just see his name signed on these documents. I will see soon."

"Be careful, Di. If he is anything like his dad, he'll try any and everything to get a deal."

"Ok. Thank you, Darling. I'll call you after the meeting."

"Ok. I love you, Diana."

"I love you, too, Kal."

Hanging up and putting her phone down, Diana sighed starting to thoroughly read over the documents.

"There's no way in hell," she said to herself.

Astrea then appeared sitting on her desk. Diana laughed softly.

"You really enjoy doing that, don't you, Sweetheart?"

"Mama!" She reached her arms out for Diana to pick her up and embrace her.

When Diana picked her up, Astrea laid her head on Diana's chest, listening to her mother's heartbeat. Diana smiled to herself, loving her baby girl. She held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"You are going to be my little right hand in this meeting. We have things to get correct."

Celeste came into her office. "Ambassador Prince, Mayor Tracee is on her way into the building. She's not alone and the meeting will be in conference room 4."

"Thank you, Celeste. Please, stand by, if a call needs to be made."

"Oh yes, of course, ma'am. Did you want me to take the baby."

"No. It's never too early to teach the little one a few lessons."

Celeste nodded. "Ok. Will just be on stand by."

As Celeste walked out, Diana stood up from her desk gather everything she needed: the documents, Astrea's bottles of apple juice and water and gave her, her pacifier.

"Mama's going to make this as quick as possible."

* * *

When Diana walked into the conference room, Mayor Tracee wasn't there yet. Diana sat in top chair and sat Astrea down on the table. Astrea took her pacifier out her mouth.

"Dada, Mama wok."

"Smart baby. Yes, daddy and mommy has to work. But before we get home I'll have daddy stop by to pick up milkshakes and french fries. How's that sound?"

Astrea grinned and clapped. "Milsake and fen fies!"

Diana laughed softly and tickled her. "Sweet adorable little love!"

The door flew open and six men dressed in all black walked in. Astrea frowned and reached for Diana. Diana held her and stood up.

Mayor Tracee walked in and only glanced at Diana but kept her head down. A short, stocky man in a plaid suit walked in with his hair greasily slicked back. Hairline receding with huge cow licks and a sleazy smile.

"Oh, Gods, how cliché," Diana said to herself, rolling her eyes.

When Astrea gripped Diana's necklace, she knew she sensed something was wrong.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Diana whispered kissing her forehead.

"Ambassador Prince. Wonder Woman...I remember as a preteen I had quite the crush on you. So the embassy is part of the day care too?"

"The leadership academy is not a day care. My daughter is none of your concern," she snapped.

"Apologies. I just mean, we have business and this wouldn't be for a child to be present."

"She's fine here with her mother. This shouldn't take long anyway and who are you?"

"Mason Blake Jr., Wonder Woman."

"Hmm..."

"I take it you read over the documents?"

"I did."

"And so?"

"No."

"Not even a compromise?"

"Mr. Blake, this Embassy was built on the foundation of truth, honesty, and bringing all worlds together, cultural education and building a better future for children."

"So we take this building piece by piece and move it."

"No. It is where it needs to be."

"Well my good friend here, Tracee, agrees with me. We need change. The embassy relocated. The school and library can stay as is for now."

Diana raised her brow. "Do you, Tracee?"

She was hesitant looking up at Diana. "I know that this is quite an inconvenience."

"Do you agree, Tracee?" Diana asked again.

"We are always looking to create more jobs, build more attractions to the city."

Diana sighed deeply. "You know. I've dealt with supernatural beings, supervillains, bank robbers, corrupt business men and women. They all have this fascinating idea they can some how manipulate me."

Mason frowned.

"You come in here with your guards. I'm pretty sure you have more outside. You are ready to cause some kind of catastrophe to get your way. It's the same old thing."

His security guards immediately drew their guns.

"Bad toys," Astrea said pointing at the gun.

Diana smirked. "Oh you all should know by now, bullets don't work."

"But isn't it your husband faster than a speeding bullet?" He asked pointing his own gun to Tracee's head. "He isn't around."

"Astrea, sweetie, what did daddy teach you to do with the bad toys?"

"Bake bad toys!"

"That's right. Break the bad toys."

The guards were at a lost seeing Astrea floating next to Diana. Astrea frowned eyeing the guns, her eyes slowing turning fiery red.

"Ah!" Mason and the guards winced and quickly dropped the guns as they started heating and melting in their hands.

"You are correct. My husband isn't here. But his daughter is. Astrea, show him your toy and share it."

"Light toy!"

A small lightning bolt appeared and Astrea giggled throwing it at Mason giving him a slight body shock.

"Share your toy with them too, little love."

Astrea through bolts at the guards shocking them unconscious.

Mason was just about to run out the room until Diana lasso'd him, dragging him back. Diana then snatch him up by his suit jacket and slammed his head on the table.

Astrea smacked Mason in his face. "Bad! No! Bad!"

"Ugh! Goddamn runt!"

Diana slammed his head against the table again. "You better watch what you say!"

"Let me go...please..."

Celeste quickly ran into the room and gasp.

"Make the call," Diana said.

"Yes...yes, ma'am!" She said running back out.

"I've wasted too much time here. I don't know what you thought the outcome of this would've been but you really need to check yourself. You'll have a long time to think about it in a prison cell." She raised him up and turned him to face her. "Never underestimate or think you can try to threaten me or my daughter." She punched him knocking him unconscious.

She threw him over to the wall with his guards.

"Mayor Tracee, are you okay?"

She bursted out in tears. "I'm so sorry, Diana. He had my family. I didn't know what to do. He is still doing his father's work."

Diana hugged her. "It's okay. We will get your family."

"Your family is safe."

They turned to see Kal at the door.

"Dada!" Astrea said excited flying to him.

"Hey, Princess!" He chuckled hugging her.

"I bake bad toys!"

"You did! Good girl!" He raised his hand for her to give him a high five.

When she gave him a high five, he grinned proudly and kissed her cheek.

"Kal, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't feel right after we got off the phone. Did a little research. Looks like Junior had some big plans for himself."

Diana kissed and embraced him. "I love you for being so protective."

"My family? Where are they?" Tracee asked.

"Outside with Detective Jacobs"

"Thank you! Thank you both once again!"

"We might not be as active as we used to, but when necessary, we will be, Mayor Tracee."

She smiled and nodded.

Kal wrapped his arm around Diana and kissed her temple.

"Unexpected full day."

"Yes, very unexpected."

"Let's go home. We can talk about it then and I'll give you a nice back rub."

"Oh sounds lovely! Earlier I told Astrea you would get milkshakes and french fries."

He grinned. "Of course!"

After getting Astrea's stroller and locking up Diana's office, Kal and Diana headed out the Embassy. Officers were still rounding up Blake's gaurd goons.

"You handled them all, I see."

"Yep! Under 30 seconds."

Diana laughed. "You have always been such a show off."

"You love it."

Diana laughed again and kissed his cheek. "I do."

"Thank you, Superman and Wonder Woman!" An Officer waved.

Kal and Diana waved back as the left through a portal.

* * *

"Home, sweet, home!" Kal said as he opened the door.

"Home see home!" Astrea repeated happily.

"We'll just take everything to our room," Diana said.

"You two go ahead. I'll put away everything away from her bag."

"Ok." Diana then turned back to him. "Oh Darling, could you please do the honors?" She asked handing him the documents.

He smiled. "I think Princess should do it."

Kal quickly put everything away from her bag then they went into the living room. Diana tossed the papers into the fireplace.

"Make a fire with daddy, Princess."

"Hot light!"

She concentrated in the direction of the fireplace.

There was a small spark then a flame.

"You did it!"

Astrea giggled and clapped.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go eat before the food gets cold,"

* * *

In their bedroom, Astrea sat watching cartoons and eating fries.

Diana changed into her low back thigh length nighty and Kal changed into his sweats. She laid across the bed on her stomach so Kal could rub her back.

"Hmmm...Love, that feels so good," she moaned out and sighed.

"You're really tensed up."

"For that moment...I was furious but had to maintain. I can't believe anyone would try to take away everything we've worked hard for."

"He was following his father's foot steps. Not sure what made him think he was going to get away with it."

Diana sat up and turned to him. Kal wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to sit straddled on top of him as he leaned back against the pillows.

Kal caressed her cheek. "What is it? What else happened?"

"I just don't want to go backwards."

"No...no. That's not happening. We're still quite far from a utopia, but we've changed the world...the universe for the better as much as we could. There will still be some bad rotten apples out there but that doesn't mean what we've done goes in vein. Okay?"

Diana nodded and Kal kissed her passionately to assure her. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and Kal wrapped his arms around her tighter. She moaned lowly in his mouth as his hands ran down her back slowly. He then gave her read a squeeze making her laugh.

"You can't help yourself."

"Nope. Not at all," he grinned.

Diana laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. She was grateful to have her loving husband. So supportive and understanding.

Hearing a low rumble from his chest, she looked up to see him still grinning.

"What's funny?"

"I enjoy the fact that I can baby you anytime and all I want."

Diana smiled and laid her head back down on his shoulder, her face buried in his neck.

"Yes, I enjoy it too. You spoil the both of us "

Kal chuckled and looked up to see Astrea swaying a bit. She was fighting her sleep trying to stay up.

"Princess?"

Astrea looked back and grinned. She crawled over to him and Kal wrapped his right arm around her, cradling her.

"Sleepy?"

Astrea slightly shook her head then laid her head on Kal's chest.

Kal and Diana laughed.

"Let me go throw her bag away and get a hot towel," Diana said getting up.

"Dada, say home," she said in a low sleepy whisper. She looked at him with the saddest yet most adorable little expression.

"I know. I am." Kal kissed her cheek. "You did really good today with mommy. I'm proud of you. Not even 2 yet and beat your first bad guy. A corrupt business man at that."

"Daddy's girl," Diana said grinning. She straddled Kal again and cleaned Astrea's hands and face. "All better, little one."

Diana then placed the towel on the nightstand and adjusted herself laying her head on the left side on Kal's chest as Astrea laid on his right. Kal had his arms protectively around them. Diana laid her hand gently on Astrea's back and started humming.

"Musi...musi" Astrea yawned falling asleep.

Diana smiled. "She's so adorable, Kal."

"Yeah..." he reached down to kiss the top of her head. "Diana?"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I know you can handle yourself. Always have, but that has never stopped me from worrying. The sound of your voice when we were on the phone, I felt like I needed to do something. I needed to be with you."

"You are feeling and doing what you always have. You are our protector."

"I'm immensely proud of Astrea. She's learning so fast."

"She's a little warrior. I was amused seeing how she knew how to use her bolts and heat vision. Giving a little frown that looks just like you." Diana laughed. "She even slapped Mason telling him no and what he was doing was bad."

Kal laughed. "Really? That's pure gold." He stared into Diana's eyes. "I love you, Diana."

"I love you, too, Kal." She reached up and kissed him softly.

"I promise you...we aren't and won't go backwards. What you and baby girl did proved that. You are both forever my Wonders." He said proudly as he captured her lips in another kiss.


	17. Through Innocent Eyes

**Through Innocent Eyes**

Diana Prince-Kent sighed softly as she stood on the balcony, leaning against the railing watching the sun rise.

"Someone might be turning into an early bird just like her parents," she heard her husband, Clark Kent, say behind her.

She turned around and smiled seeing their baby girl, Astrea wide awake.

"Or as she gets older, she's going to be like her father and don't sleep much at all," Diana laughed. "Hi, my little Love!"

"Mama! Mama!" Astrea cooed at her mother as Diana picked her up from Clark's arms.

"You are the happiest baby, aren't you?" Diana asked with a smile as her baby giggled.

She pressed her daughter close to her chest, breathing in her baby scent. Astrea was definitely their miracle, pride and joy.

"Soon up!" Astrea smiled staring as the sun rose.

"Yeah! Beautiful isn't it?"

She leaned forward as if she was reaching for the sun.

Clark smiled. "One day. Need more time to get you prepared for breathing in space, Princess."

"Darling, how about we take her to the mall with big toy stores. I know she will enjoy that."

"Right! That's a great idea."

"I would also like to pick up a few things."

Clark smirked. "What kind of things?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Clark pondered for a moment then smirked.

Diana smiled and winked. "Come on little Love, lets get you ready for the day while Daddy makes breakfast!"

"Bakefess!" Astrea cheered.

Clark chuckled and kissed Diana and Astrea's cheek.

As Diana was about to walk to the bathroom, Clark gave her a light slap on her backside.

She gasped and glared playfully. "Don't start."

"I can't help it," he winked.

"Astrea, your father is being bad."

"Bad? No, Dada. No bad," she said shaking her head and wagging her tiny finger.

Diana laughed. "You heard her, Dada. No bad."

Clark smirked. "Not until much later that is..."

* * *

Diana hummed as she ran Astrea a bath.

"Water!"

"Yes, little Love! You like the water, don't you?"

"Water! Water! Soap bubbies!"

"You're so adorable!" Diana softly said kissing her nose and sat her down to remove her onesie and pull-up . "Okay. Here we go." She lifted her into the baby bathtub.

When her skin came in contact with the warm water, Astrea instantly started giggling grabbing for the bubbles. She reached up touching Diana's face and giggled more.

"You're going to cover mommy's face with bubbles?" she asked her daughter softly, keeping up a running conversation with her as she started to run a soft washcloth over her body.

Astrea gave her a wide grin and splashed water excitedly.

Diana grabbed the toddler shower rinser, carefully letting the warm water run over Astrea's head and making sure none got in her face.

Astrea gasped. "Ah oohh!" She raised her arms. "Water fall!"

Diana smiled. Astrea was so much like her mother. Loving the water, completely calm as it ran through her soft hair.

"All done, Love," Diana declared, setting the rinser down and lifted her out of the tub. She grabbed her baby towel, wrapping her up and cuddled Astrea close.

As Diana was coming out the bathroom, Clark was coming back upstairs.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Right on time."

Diana put on Astrea's pull-up and small bathrobe, pulling the hood over her head.

"Our little bunny!" Diana cooed loving the bunny ears that were sewn on it.

"Soopey Bunny!"

Diana laughed. "Yes! You are our little super bunny!"

She lifted Astrea back up to carry her as they went downstairs to the kitchen. Then sat Astrea in her high chair.

"Here's fruit, eggs and hash brown for Princess," Clark said as he placed her triple compartment baby bowl down. "And here is mommy's omlette with a couple of strips of bacon."

As usual Diana sat in Clark's lap as she ate and they both watched Astrea examining her food before stuffing it in her mouth.

"I was thinking we can go to the Columbus Circle. There are lots of activities and stores around that Princess will be amazed by."

"Perfect, Love."

Clark trailed his hand up and down Diana's thigh. "Seriously no hints of what you'll be picking up though?"

Diana smirked and kissed him softly. "Patience. It'll be worth it."

"Patience...patience..."

Diana cupped Clark's cheek and kissed him again. Clark tightened his grip around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"All done!" Astrea said happily.

Clark and Diana broke apart smiling at their daughter.

"Good job, sweetheart! Now it's time for us to get ready to go."

* * *

 **The Shops at Columbus Circle**

Diana and Clark walked in with Astrea sitting on Clark's shoulders. Clark took Diana's hand intertwining their fingers.

"Bight lights! Big billings!" Astrea said amazed.

"Yeah! We knew you would like it, Princess!"

Clark and Diana happily walked through going in and out of different stores. No matter were they went, they were still looked upon as celebrities. They've gotten quite used to it. A bit amused even. There was still mumbles and stares even more so now with Astrea.

"Oh, she's adorable!"

"Such a cute family."

"I heard they've been secretly married for years."

"They've always been hot together."

"I don't know, a baby with like the ultimate of superpowers?"

Diana glanced at Clark. "Darling, I know it's difficult but at least try not to listen too much."

He looked at her with a smile. "I know, Di."

"Toys!" Astrea said pointing.

"Aw...a little antique toy store. Let's go in there."

The cashier looked up and smiled. "Hello and welcome! Wow! Your Superman and Wonder Woman!"

"Wow! I'm a huge fan of you both! And your daughter is just so cute!"

"Thank you!" Clark and Diana said in unison

"Bot!" Astrea said.

They then turned their attention to 70's age robot toys Astrea teleported to.

"That's right, Princess."

"Oh...sorry...enjoy looking around. Hope you find something worth picking up!"

With a small spark from her hand she turned it on.

"Bot! Bot!" She clapped.

"That never worked before..." the cashier said stunned.

Clark and Diana glanced at each other.

"Too too chain!"

Clark picked her up before she could turn the train on.

With the smallest to the largest, wooden to cast iron, fun to odd and scariest of toys and collectibles from different years as far back as the Victorian age, this shop had it all.

"Look, here, Astrea. A spinning top. And here...it's called a jack in a box."

Clark slowly wined the box and as soon as the clown sprang out Astrea and Diana jumped slightly, startled. Astrea giggled but then frowned not knowing if she liked it or not. She shook her head and reached for Diana and as Diana held her, she laid her head on her chest.

"It's okay, little Love. It's just a toy."

Clark gently rubbed her back. "Sorry about that, kiddo. Didn't mean to scare you."

Astrea then pointed. "Horsey."

"A rocking horse. You'll like that much better."

Clark kneeled and sat her on the horse. She looked up at him with a smile and started laughing as she started rocking back and forth.

"I go Nany horsey."

Diana smiled. "We will go see grandma Lyta soon."

Astrea teleported back to sitting on Clark's shoulders.

"Ready to go?"

"Fooffies!"

Clark laughed. "Ok. We can go find some stuffed toys."

"Thank you for time! Please come back to visit!"

Walking out, Diana latched on to Clark's arm.

"Let's see where we can find plushies."

"Fooffies, Dada!"

"You see them already!"

"FOOFFIES!"

Astrea happily started flying off by herself.

"Astrea, wait!"

Diana and Clark flew off after her.

"Other kids run off, our kid flies off."

Diana giggled. "Sweetheart, please slow down."

"Fooffies, Ma Ma!" Astrea laughed.

Other customers were amazed to see a giggling flying toddler.

Astrea flew into the toy store.

"Hi!" She greeted everyone.

Clark and Diana flew in smiling.

"Hi..um...sorry..." Clark said running his hand through his hair.

"No...no...no problem at all...wow!"

"Astrea? Come here, Love."

Astrea flew back to Diana with a glowing LED night light twinkle star shaped stuffed toy.

"Is fooffy, Mama!" she said as she hugged the star close.

"Ok. We're getting that one!"

Diana grabbed Astrea.

"Star light. Bight light!"

"Yes, Sweetheart. Very bright light!" She kissed her cheek.

Clark paid for Astrea's new plushy.

"Darling."

"Yeah, Di?"

"I'm going to go pick up what I told you about earlier," she informed as she pointed towards the store diagonally across from them, a few distances away.

"Oh!" He smirked and nodded. "Then Astrea and I will just be right here. Sitting on the bench."

Diana nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Watch Daddy, Astrea. Mommy will be right back," she said sweetly.

"She watch me? Could've sworn it was the other way around?"

Diana giggled giving Astrea a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking away.

Clark smiled inwardly watching his gorgeous wife walk away. That sexy twist in her curvy hips. He just stared idly watching her disappear among the people by the store.

"Dada..." Astrea called softly. "Mama go?"

"She'll be back." Clark sat Astrea in his lap. "When we get home we'll order pizza with lots of cheese."

"Cheese! Cheese!"

Clark chuckled. "You can have all the parmesan you want."

All of a sudden, Astrea stood up and looked back over Clark's shoulder. She heard other children crying.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

She flew over the rail.

"Astrea?" Clark questioned going after her.

Astrea saw a group of children, a couple of years older than her, crying.

"We don't want to go! We want to go back to the play store!"

"We will come back soon, but we have to go now," their caretaker said.

Astrea flew over closer by the children. They all gasped noticing her.

"Share toy?"

Her eyes started to glow light blue. Her hands glowed making her plushy toy lights glow brighter.

The children gasped again amazed and started clapping excitedly.

Clark folded his arms smiling, watching Astrea proudly. He too was amazed at how Astrea was steadily gaining control of her powers.

He then saw a security guard angrily walking toward the children.

"Enough of the magic show."

"No!" The children whined.

"Listen, lady, get these whiny loud mouth brats outta here disturbing other customers!"

"We want to see the magic lights!"

He turned his anger to Astrea. "I don't have time for this! Move away."

"Hey! Don't you talk to my daughter like that! She's just a baby!"

The guard scuffed and turned to Clark. "Aren't you the famous Superman? You of all should set a good example. Brats should not be rewarded or entertained for their bad behavior."

"Bad?" Astrea questioned. She looked at Clark with the saddest expression. "No bad, dada..." she said softly. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

Clark grabbed her, hugging her close. "No, Princess, you didn't do anything wrong. Nothing bad." He kissed the top of her head. "You should not talk to any of them like that. They're kids. What do you expect?!"

"What's going on here?" Diana said flying down. "Clark?"

"Mama!" Astrea reached for Diana.

Diana frowned confused taking Astrea into her arms. She looked at the children with sad faces then to Clark and the security guard having a tense stare off.

"Clark?!"

"You think we lowly humans suppose to bow down to you, worship you? Are we suppose to worship your kid like some godsend?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't have time for this magic show."

Clark glanced at Diana. He could hear her heart beat escalating. She was furious.

"Excuse me?! I don't know what your issue is but I suggest you reevaluate yourself before taking your anger out on these little ones. As for my daughter, don't you ever, or any one else for that matter, think they can hurt my child. What we've done over the years, wasn't for approval, wasn't for anyone to like us, wasn't for being praised or worshipped. We did our jobs to bring this world peace for the children. You don't have to like me nor my husband. But you will not disrespect our daughter. Do I make myself clear?!"

The guard looked shocked and stormed off in embarrassment.

Everyone else around started clapping.

"Thank you, Wonder Woman," the caretaker said.

"Call me Diana and no need to thank me," she smiled.

"Come along, children."

"Aww...bye..." the children said in unison waving at Clark, Diana and Astrea.

With her head still laying on Diana's chest she waved back. "Bye..." she said in the saddest tone.

Diana kissed to the top of her head. "There, there, little Love. No need to be sad. Let's go home."

* * *

 **Prince-Kent Residence**

Diana went upstairs to put her bag down in her and Clark's bedroom as Clark got Astrea washed up to eat. He made Diana some raspberry iced tea and Astrea apple juice.

Diana flew downstairs to the kitchen and hugged Clark from behind.

"Ready to eat?"

She nodded against his back.

"Cheese!"

Diana smiled. "Of course, sweetheart, can't forget the parmesan cheese."

Going into the dining area, Diana sat Astrea on the table.

Clark opened the pizza box.

"Oohh! Mussooms!"

Astrea already started covering the pizza with Parmesan.

"She gets that from you," Clark teased Diana.

"But who's the one that has her in the kitchen while cooking? Now she knows the differences in seasonings to pick them out herself."

Clark laughed. "The day she was born I said she would be my sous-chef."

Diana smiled. "Yes, you did. She's our little bit of everything."

After eating, Clark put everything away as Diana headed upstairs with Astrea to put her to bed.

"Mama, star fooffy?" She yawned and rubbed her eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Little Love. Forgot it on the couch."

Diana was just about to turn around, when Clark came up behind her putting his hand on her hip.

"I got it," he said with a smile handing Astrea her plushy.

"Thank you, Darling."

In Astrea's room, Clark turned on her light and got her an infant T-shirt to put on.

"Arms up," Diana said.

Astrea giggled as she raised her arms up. She anticipated the moment, Diana would tickle her after putting on her shirt. Diana couldn't help but start to laugh herself. Astrea laid down holding her star plushy as Diana gently placed the blanket over her.

"Good night my ticklish little star," she said kissing Astrea's cheek.

Clark leaned over and kissed her cheek as well. "Night, Princess."

"Nigh...nigh..." she whispered fastly drifting off to sleep.

"My little Love..." Diana cooed loving to hear her baby's sweet soft innocent voice.

She kissed her cheek once more before leaving out quietly with Clark and closed her door.

* * *

Clark and Diana walked into their master bedroom both sighing simultaneously. Closing their door, Clark grabbed Diana pulling her into an embrace and a passionate kiss. Diana moaned in his mouth deepening the kiss as she slowing wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You really told that guard off."

"No one dares to mess with my baby nor my man."

"He tried to stand tough but he was seconds away from soiling himself."

"Celebrity life. Superhero style. It's still quite...interesting. We should be used to it now but with our babygirl, things become a bit different. More protective."

"I know, Di. Would much rather go a day without any confrontation."

"I think we've done good so far. We've actually had more quiet enjoyable days."

"True. To see our daughter make those kids smile and laugh, Di, was truly amazing."

"She has the purest of hearts. I know Astrea has to learn even from the most difficult and confusing situations. It's not a utopia by any means but this is what we wanted, my Love."

"Yeah...everything we've been through has all been worth it." Clark smiled and trailed down her neck.

Diana moaned running her hands through his hair.

"So sexy...I've been waiting for this all day."

Diana smirked. "Oh...that reminds me..." she slowly pulled away from him and pushed him down to sit on the bed. "No X-ray peeking..."

Clark grinned watching her yet again as she walked away then bent over to get her bag.

"You know watching you walk is just really something. Anything you do, I enjoy watching."

"I know... that's why sometimes I like to give you a little show."

"Ah...tempting me even more. Now who's the bad one?"

Diana laughed. "I can't help myself. Especially when I know the reaction I will get."

"Then that makes two of us. Can't help ourselves when it comes to-" he all of a sudden paused with his jaw dropping as Diana stepped out of the bathroom. "...each other."

She was wearing a sheer, mesh, Grecian-style gown with floor-length hem, plunging neckline, allover shirring, unlined bra, cut-out sides and open back with criss-cross strap details. The dress featured versatile front panel that can be worn down or used to create an extra wrap around the body that ties in back with a matching G-string included.

"You like it?"

Clark was speechless staring at her.

Diana smiled and blushed, seductively walking over to him. "I take that as a yes," she whispered in a sultry tone straddling him.

Clark gripped her hips and laid her on the bed. He glided his hand slowly down her side.

"You know whether you're fully clothed, barely anything or completely nothing at all...you are absolutely breathtaking," he said.

Diana caressed his cheek. "Try not to tear this apart? I find myself having to replace garments almost every other week," she teased.

"I'll try. But it's not a guarantee..." he said with a sly grin and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

A few hours later...

Diana opened her eyes to the sound of one of Astrea's toys.

She realized she was laying on top of Clark and tried to ease up without waking him.

"Di?"

She smiled and kissed the middle of his chest.

"I'm just going to go check on Astrea. I'll be right back."

She got out of bed and put on her robe.

Walking to Astrea's room, she saw her room light on.

"Astrea?" She questioned opening her door.

She gasped stunned not only that Astrea knew how to turn on her light, most liking using a bolt, but to see Astrea levitating in the air with piles of toys on the floor.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

"Toys go bye bye. Share toys."

Diana was confused not understanding.

"Come here, Little Love."

Diana grabbed her and sat in the rocking chair.

"You don't want these anymore?"

"Share toys, Mama. Share. No cry."

Diana stared at her daughter then looked back at the toys. All of a sudden her heart fluttered. She smiled proudly, tears welling up in her eyes and hugged Astrea.

"Aww...my beautiful sweet baby."

"Di, what's wrong? What happened?" Clark asked worried coming into the room looking around.

She looked up at him still smiling and tears running down her face.

He went over to her and kneeled down. He placed his hand over Astrea's back.

"Is she not feeling good?"

"Astrea, tell your father what you want to do with your toys."

"Share toys. No more cry."

Clark pondered for a moment then smiled and nodded.

"The kids from earlier. She wants to take them to kids who don't have any."

Diana nodded.

Seeing their daughter smile made Clark and Diana's hearts soar.

"We can do that. Of course we can, Princess." Clark kissed her forehead.


	18. With You

**With You**

 **Fortress of Solitude**

Superman sighed deeply as he leaned forward, shaking his head.

It had been a difficult and intense couple of days since the Justice League held a press conference. In which Lex Luthor decided to blind side them and hijack the conference for his own self promotional gain. Nothing more than a snake in the grass. Tensions still high from a close invasion. Billions of lives hanging in the balance. The trust of the League within the people in constant question. Of course he would use that to his advantage.

* * *

 _ **"I look forward to working very closely with these fine heroic ladies and gentleman. Superman?" He smiled and holding out his hand.**_

 _ **Cameras constantly flashing. He had no other choice.**_

 _ **Reluctantly, Superman shook his hand.**_

 _ **Batman narrowed his eyes.**_

 _ **WatchTower**_

 _ **"What was I suppose to do, Bruce?! I was put on the spot. And with everything going on, do you really think I could've just walked away or said what I really thought?"**_

 _ **"This is why I don't do press."**_

 _ **"No, you stay in the shadows to bring fear," Superman snapped sarcastically. "The rest of us, especially me, not only speak to the public but take the backlash and whatever thrown our way. We aren't trying to make people fear us. The public needs to have trust. And maybe that's something you need, too."**_

 _ **With that Superman walked out of the briefing room.**_

* * *

Superman sighed again putting his head down.

"Kal?"

He turned in his chair and forces a small smile for her. "Diana."

"Apologies if I'm being intrusive and you want to be alone."

He stood up. "No, no, not at all. You know you're always welcomed."

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me? Just to get out for a while," her voice soft in her request.

Normally he'd jump at her invitation and the chance to be with her but he's not feeling himself, though and he doesn't want her to pity him.

"I don't know if I'll be good company right now, Di."

"Kal, you can't stay isolated. That's not you." She sighed and looked down. "I know and understand the dilemma you are facing. But you don't have to face it alone..."

Kal moved closer to her and cupped Diana's chin, raising it, for her to look at him.

"I'm sorry. Where would you like to go?"

She lit up with the most beautiful smile. "One of those food trucks you've told me about?"

He smiled and nodded. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

 **Downtown Metropolis**

A rush of fresh air hit their faces as they were flying. Diana Prince and Clark Kent landed onto the sidewalk where they would go unnoticed.

It doesn't feel like a coincidence that the backs of their hands keep brushing as they walk side by side to the food truck parked at the end of the block.

"It's a beautiful day, Kal. Clear skies...nice breeze. The sun, Kal. The sun gives you vitality. I wouldn't want you to miss a moment...especially not because of some snake like Lex or Bruce having his usual paranoia fits."

Clark laughed slightly. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Diana. I did need this."

Clark looked at her and smiled so mesmerized by her.

Their order of burgers was filled quickly and they are able to get a seat on a bench nearby.

Clark wasted no time digging in. "This is great!" He could taste every single ingredient.

Diana can't help but smirk at him, "Slow down Kal. Aren't you suppose to fan your food first?" she teased.

"I can take the heat and some..."

He took one of the fries from her basket in retaliation of her tease.

"A man of the sun, of course. But just for that you owe me some of your chocolate shake," she says reaching for the frosty cup and taking a long sip of his drink.

He's momentarily stunned at her boldness and his eyes are entranced at the way her luscious red lips curl around his straw.

"Hey now, keep that up and you'll have to buy me another one!" He jokingly chides her.

She just smiles back at him before taking a bite of her burger. They fall into comfortable silence as they eat and watch the random birds picking at crumbs on the ground left behind from previous diners and others walking by.

"You know," he says after sip of his shake, "Times like this, I think back on things Ma and Pa taught me. No matter how much good intentions I have, I still have to be cautious and careful. I still have to make decisions and choices I might ultimately not agree with but I could be for the better," he sighs. "It's not easy and it's not getting any easier."

"It's not suppose to be easy. Especially for us. But you can handle a challenge. You can handle me, right?" she teased and it's just enough to pull a small smile from his mouth.

"Of course I can."

His heart flies as he watches her reach her hand over to where his is resting against his thigh and she takes it in her own. Her delicate fingers joining his, giving him a gentle squeeze. Clark's eyes are locked on their joined hands in what can only be described as shock until she speaks.

"I'm here, Kal. You can talk to me and if there is anything else you need...I'm here for you," she says.

The tenderness of the moment tugs at his heart and he knows he's staring at her with much more adoration than he should be but he can't help it. Can't seem to draw his eyes away from her face and when her eyes finally meet his, he wants to kiss her so badly.

She wasn't anticipating wearing her heart on her sleeve tonight or finally letting him know without all the subtext how she feels about him. But just like everything else in their partnership, in their relationship, moments with him take her by surprise. She's wondering why she doesn't tell him, tell him now.

"Thank you," he says interrupting her internal dialog, "You know the same goes for me too right? You don't have to deal with things alone either."

She smiles as she thinks of all the ways he has consistently been such a true partner to her over the years, "I know, Kal. You've always been there for me."

It's so new, but at the same time feels like the most normal thing to sit here, his hand linked with hers.

However, all too soon it seems, she's standing and he's standing too, slipping his hand out of hers and taking their trash to dispose of it. He doesn't want this to end. He's so afraid that she'll close up and lose what feels so much like progress tonight on that wall of hers.

"Walk with me in the park for a little while?" he asks.

Diana bites her lower lip in the way that he simultaneous finds adorable and so sexy before she replies with a simple, "Yes, of course," with a smile.

He can't help but hope that she didn't want the night to end yet either.

"Actually," she says, eyes soft, "I'm all yours for the rest of the night. No training classes tonight with Hessia."

Clark feels as if his heart has stopped dead, and then suddenly it's revived, galloping and wild in his chest as they head down the sidewalk with their hands intertwined. He has been waiting so long, paying close attention to her signs, her clues, hoping that soon...very soon... the day would come when they can be more.

Trusting that all these months they were working up to the right time. He is willing to go through thick and thin with her. He just hopes so badly she would let him be completely with her in every sense, as they move forward.

* * *

They follow the sidewalk straight ahead for several minutes. The evening air cooling, the majority of the after-work crowd dispersed, leaving the streets quieter than when they first arrived.

Diana pulls Clark over to the swings.

They each take a swing. Diana moving back and forth while Clark is still and simply watches her, admires her long sexy legs, her hair blowing in the breeze she creates as she swings. After a few minutes she slows down and finds herself biting her lip again, something that keeps happening when she's near him.

A flood of feelings overcome her.

"You okay?" he asks, ever attentive, noticing the change in her features, her brow creased and serious.

"I was just thinking about everything that has happened with us."

He watches her suck in a deep breath, glance towards the sky before looking back to him.

"I was really worried I was going to lose the Kal I know," she says

He can see the fullness forming in her gorgeous eyes and his heart begins to ache for her, with her.

"I know we have to make very difficult decisions that we may regret later. Things don't always go how we think they should or want them," she barely manages to get out.

He's never seen her like this before. She's actually letting him in, sharing her feelings.

"We can't wallow. We can't let the doubt from other consume us making us doubt ourselves and what we are focused on achieving. We have to keep going," she whispers and she's surprised by the tear that rolls down her cheek.

She quickly swipes at the offending streak, tries to make it disappear. She was supposed to be making him feel better tonight, she hadn't realized how much this was what she needed too.

But he sees, he knows her so well. Her openness tonight is making him feel bold and he decides to act on it. Clark quickly stands, his abandoned swing propelled backwards.

He walks up to her, looking so calm and sure, though inside he feels anything but. Clark reaches out his hands to her and after a moment's pause she takes them. He draws her up to her feet, gently pulls her towards his chest and embraces her.

Finally, Diana allows it, she lets herself sink into the warmth of his broad chest and be comforted by him. Her tall, curvaceous frame fitting perfectly in his arms.

"Hey," he says rubbing his hand slowly up and down the line of her back, "I'm not going anywhere. Yeah, I get pissed off but I know I have to get it over it," he tries to reassure her. "And I have you to keep me in check regardless," he whispered to her softly as she rests her head on his shoulder and breaths him in.

They stay like that for a few moments. It no longer feels like all the work they have been doing should lead to one another as a final destination. Being with each other should be part of it. At the end of the day they are partners and best friends. Why should they keep suppressing their true feelings when letting it be free feels so right.

Diana slides her hand from where it's been tucked around his waist and runs it up his chest. She stops near his heart and she can feel the moment his heart rate picks up speed and the calm moment they had quickly turns into tender wanting and desire. She keeps her hand there, gently stroking her thumb back and forth gathering up the rest of her courage.

"Diana..?" He asks, taking a risk and breaking the silence, his voice deep and rich.

She lifts her cerulean gaze to meet his eyes, the tension between lasting only a second before she reaches her hand up to his face and urges him down to meet her lips with his own.

For a moment he doubts that this is really happening. He didn't really die or trapped by the black mercy, right? He's not in heaven or just dreaming that Diana is kissing him right now? But her warm silky lips are moving, sliding over his and he's jolted back to reality.

He suddenly comes alive at her touch, tugs the hand at her waist, seals her body to his own and brings his other hand up to caress her face, raises her jaw as he seeks permission to deepen the kiss. He knew they would be great, he knew kissing her for real would be amazing but this, this is beyond even his writer's imagination.

She can feel her whole body come alight with just the spark of his lips. The fire growing with the slick of his tongue chasing after her own and his strong arm holding her so tightly against him. She moans, lists her body closer to his and it's perfect. But it's so much more than just physical desire, for both of them.

They slow and part the kiss naturally, ever like them, in sync, and Clark rests his forehead against hers as he catches his breath. He rubs his hands tenderly against her sides but keeps her close. Diana works on steadying her own pulse, just enough so she can tell him what she's wanted to for what seems like such a long time now, what's been in her heart.

"Kal, I don't want to wait or hold back anymore. I just want to be with you."

The words are so soothing, reassuring to his heart. He didn't make it up, he didn't just imagine what they've been working towards.

"This moment is what I've longed for since the moment we met and gotten to know each other. You are this gorgeous light, Diana, that makes all worries, doubts and stresses go away. I'm so grateful for you," he says his voice velvety and soft as he whispers back to her. "But, I want to make sure you trust me and know that I will do all that can for you."

"You've been the man that I've put all my trust in. We have our own disagreements but you've showed me so much good that is, can be, that always will be no matter what we go through," she says framing his face with her hands, the move causing him to take a deep breath.

His eyes shine with love, longing and she's pretty sure that's what hers reflect back to him. Diana skimmed her hand from his face, down his arm until she can twine her hands with his. The connection just as intoxicating as the kiss was, so intimate and right.

Smiles burst onto both of their faces when they part.

"I love you, Diana."

"And I love you, Kal."

She tugs his hands, brings him in for another kiss, deep and passionate. Clark pulls her her impossibly closer to his body and holds her tighter, kissing her deeply, sensually.

She laughs at his eagerness, though she feels the same. It all just brimming at the surface, the desire to share more of everything with each other. Ready to face any and everything that comes their way together...forever.


	19. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**

 **Song fic: Inspired by Roberta Flack's "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face"**

 _Lyrics: Italics_

 ** _Kal and Diana's flashbacks: Bold Italics_**

Kal-El, last son of Krypton, also known as Superman, the greatest hero of the galaxy, and Clark Kent of Earth, former reporter, now freelance writer, proud husband and father, had been traveling for 2 weeks patrolling and helping around the galaxy as well as discovering more within other worlds, truly diving into his scientist roots.

Now back on Earth, he takes a moment to take a breather, listening to everything all around the world. There were places he needed to be, needing his help. He can do it all as he was making his way home.

He smiles to himself as he locks in on familiar voices and heartbeats that makes his own heart soar.

"I'm on my way..." he says as he flies off down to earth.

 **Outskirts of Metropolis: Prince-Kent Residence**

"No, Nyx! No mean to Kypto," one and a half year old Astrea says patting Krypto as if to soothe him.

"I really hate that big snowball but you, little alien goddess, you are just too cute for your own good."

Nyx, Astrea's caracal kitten, gifted from Artemis, Goddess of the hunt. Once the High Goddess of the night but now cursed to live in the embodiment of a caracal and protector of young Astrea.

"Nyx..."

She wince hearing Diana's stern voice.

The irony that Nyx was feared by the all powerful King of the Gods, Zeus, but now, it was something about _this daughter of his,_ Diana of Themyscira, that made Nyx a bit fearful of _her._

Astrea flies up to Diana, embracing her mother.

"All done?"

Diana smiles and kiss the tip of her nose making her giggle. "Yes, little Love, all done with work for the day."

Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons, also known as Wonder Woman, the greatest heroine of the galaxy and Diana Prince, Ambassador, philanthropist, educator, proud wife and mother.

"Play..." Astrea says pointing at the piano in the corner of the living room.

"Ok, little Love. Mommy knows just the song."

As Diana sits down, she sits Astrea on top of the piano. Krypto moves to lay close to Diana's feet. Nyx stretched and jumps on top of the arm of the sofa and turns her back.

Diana begins to play and softly starts singing, hitting every note perfectly. She smiles, thinking back on the moment she met Kal.

 _The first time ever I saw your face_

 _I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

 _And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

 _To the dark and the endless skies_

 ** _Center of Downtown Metropolis_**

 ** _Wonder Woman flew down to the chaos, striking parademons with her sword._**

 ** _"You're strong."_**

 ** _"By the Gods.." she said to herself as she looked over to see this godly man, with the most charming smile and handsome ocean blue eyes._**

 ** _Diana didn't know what had over came her so suddenly. Her heart wouldn't stop fluttering._**

 ** _She smirked. "I know."_**

 ** _For just a moment, yet feeling as if it was an eternity, everything stopped as they looked at one another._**

Kal grins as he heard his wife's angelic voice. He follows the flow of her melody as he flies across the skies.

 ** _Superman and Wonder Woman sat quietly on top of a skyscraper watching over the city._**

 ** _They glanced at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. Diana blushed and tried to hide her smile._**

 ** _"When I was a kid, learning to fly a bit higher. I used to sit on top of the water tower and stare at the moon. I was determined one day that I could fly there and beyond."_**

 ** _Diana smiled. "I felt the same. The moon and the stars have always fascinated me. So peaceful. So beautiful."_**

 ** _Kal looked at her._**

 ** _"What is it?"_**

 ** _"You're glowing..." he grinned._**

 ** _Diana's face instantly heated, blushing. She swayed into him, bumping his shoulder with her own._**

 ** _"You're such a flirt."_**

 ** _Kal chuckled and wrapped his arm around her as Diana laid her head on his shoulder._**

Everything had just felt so right. No matter how complicated things became, they found a way to work through it all together. Every conversation, every smile, every embrace, it all meant so much and their relationship continued to build and grow stronger.

 ** _Themyscira Embassy_**

 ** _Knock. Knock._**

 ** _"Come in," Diana said still looking down still writing._**

 ** _"Delivery for, Madame Prince."_**

 ** _She abruptly stopped and looked up to see a man standing with a bouquet or exotic flowers covering his face. She raised her brow._**

 ** _"Kal? What are you doing here?"_**

 ** _He placed the bouquet on her desk._**

 ** _"Well, I've come to apologize and hope that I can make it up to you...Take you out to lunch?"_**

 ** _Diana stood up from her desk and walked over to him. She smiled reaching to straighten his tie._**

 ** _"You're so sweet. You know I can't stay mad at you."_**

 ** _Kal smiled back and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into an embrace._**

"Thank you, Superman. Always been such a kind young man," an elderly woman says as she watches him change her tire.

"Always here to help," he smiles. "It's lots of construction going on within this area. Be careful with loose nails that might be in the road."

She nods. "I will keep that in mind. Maybe find a different route."

Superman nods and places her car back on the road. "All fixed!"

"Thank you and best regards to you and your lovely family as well," she says and drove off.

Kal flies off, feeling closer to home as he continues to allow himself to fly in the speed and rhythm of Diana's voice. Because of her, he could see the world in a different light. So much brighter and calmer in his heart.

 _The first time ever I kissed your mouth_

 _I felt the earth move through my hand_

 _Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

 _That was there at my command my love_

 ** _WatchTower_**

 ** _"Come with me..." Superman said taking Wonder Woman's hand._**

 ** _"Where are we going?" she asked._**

 ** _"It's a surprise..."_**

 ** _She held his hand tighter as they stepped onto the Watch Tower teleporter._**

 ** _Mount Roraima, Venezuela_**

 ** _"Oh...wow!" Diana beamed._**

 ** _"There's lots more places like this for you too see. I know that time sometimes isn't always on our side but any opportunity to just a take a moment, you know?"_**

 ** _"Thank you, Kal. It's breathtaking. It's just what I needed." She smiled at him. "Why is it that you always do these things for me? Why is it that you...you just know the right thing to do?"_**

 ** _"I care about you, Di. You're my best friend and I'll do anything to see that beautiful smile of yours."_**

 ** _He shortened the distance between them and caressed her cheek, immediately covering her soft lips with his._**

 ** _Diana's eyes went wide as she tensed for only a moment then relaxed closing her eyes. Kal relished in her sweet taste as he gently melded their mouths together. He placed his hand on the small of her back._**

 ** _Diana pulled away from him for a split second, taking a short breath and smiled as she looked into his eyes again. He quickly kissed her once more, and it felt perfect._**

Nyx looks back at Diana. As much as she tries not to listen, she can't help but to. Diana's voice so alluring and soothing. She turns her body around to face Diana and Astrea. Her tail slowly sways to the rhythm.

 _And the first time ever I lay with you_

 _I felt your heart so close to mine_

 ** _Their hands explored each other's bodies. Skin felt so good in each other's hands._**

 ** _"If you're feel uncomfortable, we can stop."_**

 ** _Diana smiled and stroked his cheek. She loved and adored how caring he was for her. She reached up capturing his lips in a kiss, assuring him she was ready to continue._**

 ** _Their forms melded into each other as they sought the closeness and comfort that the other offered, that only the other offered. Their love making had been intense and passionate and gentle all at once. There are no words, only meaningful looks. They've never needed words anyway, not really._**

 ** _Basking in the afterglow, Kal softly ran his hands down her arms and intertwined their hands. They had longed to be able to appreciate each other like this. They were so absorbed in the experience. It felt so natural and liberating._**

 _And I knew that time would fill the air_

 _At last, at last, at last_

 _Till the end of time my love_

 ** _"This is for real, Di." He gently wiped her tears._**

 ** _Diana put her hand over Kal's and nodded._**

 ** _"Our baby…" her voice trailed off._**

 ** _She looked down and moved their hands down to her stomach. She took a deep breath looking back up at him, she saw all the excitement in his eyes._**

 _The first time ever I saw your face_

 _Your face_

Astrea teleports to sit in Diana's lap wanting to play the piano. Diana guides her tiny fingers on the keys.

Astrea looks up at her mother with a wide grin and Diana leans down to gently kiss her forehead.

 ** _"Together."_**

 ** _"Together."_**

 ** _"We are each other's shelter from the storm," they said in unison._**

 ** _"Under the law of Themyscira, I am honored to pronounce you, husband and wife."_**

 _Your face_

 ** _"Congratulations Diana, Kal, you have a beautiful baby girl."_**

 ** _"Astrea," they smiled in unison._**

 _Your face_

As she sings the last note and Astrea presses the last piano key, Diana looks up to see her handsome husband leaning against the door. He flashes his irresistible charming smile. The smile she fell in love with, the moment they first met.


	20. The Fable of the Love Flower

**The Fable of the Love Flower**

 **Inspired by Beyoncé, Pharrell Williams, and Salatiel "Water"**

 **South America, Brazil: Amazon Rainforest**

Children of a local village cheered and started running happily to Superman and Wonder Woman as the flew down to them.

"Is everyone alright?" Superman asked.

The children continued jumping around in excitement. Soon all the villagers were crowded around them.

"Thank you for saving our village," the cacique, village leader, said.

Superman and Wonder Woman helped Swamp Thing capture Anton Arcane stopping his plans of terrorizing and using the villagers for his twisted science experiment.

"You came back!" The children said in unison.

"Of course! We said we would, little ones," Diana smiled.

A woman that Wonder Woman helped walked up to them.

"Yes, please stay as our honored guests."

Wonder Woman smiled and looked up at Superman.

He smiled back and nodded.

"YAY!" The children cheered.

"We shall have a celebration!"

The women pulled Wonder Woman to go with them.

"Come with us. We are to prepare for the celebration."

 **Brazilian Indians use many ornaments and body painting. The adornments are made with feathers from birds. Adorned garments, especially with feathers, are often used on special occasions, celebrations and rites, decorating the loincloths, headdresses, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, nose, lip and ear ornaments, masks, and hair ornaments.**

Superman was playing with the children with them latching on to his arms and swinging.

"Kal?"

He looked up then double took seeing Diana.

"Wow..."

She smiled and turned around for him. The women painted her and cover her with feathers and small hand-made fabrics. Piece of a cotton quilt wrapped around her bust resembling a tunic.

 **The body paints were geometric designs, some complex and very beautiful. The choice of colours for body painting is important because it aims to convey to the body the joy of vibrant colours.**

"You should change, too."

"Ah, yes! Yes!"

"Diana?"

She giggled. "Go on, Kal."

"Wonder Woman?"

She turned to see a young girl holding up a necklace.

"For you."

Diana kneeled to her and bowed to her for her to put it on her.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

Kal changed into a traditional tunic, his face painted and a feathered headdress.

Diana smiled proudly as Kal walked up to her.

He smiled and took her hand.

"Join us as we feast."

 **Traditional foods are fish, cooked by fire and wrapped in banana leaves. Cassava, the hihi, on the outside, is very reminiscent of a mush, because it is wrapped in leaves, but instead of corn straw, it is also wrapped in banana leaves. Imu Yanisa Kiyauriri is a kind of manioc porridge, and lots of tropical fruits.**

* * *

After eating, Kal and Diana enjoyed watching the villagers dance and sing. First the men dance, then the women. Afterwards they all joined together. The songs told the stories of the tribe.

As the sun set and the moon rose, the children gathered around Yawaná. She is the Pajé of the tribe. The eldest of over 100 years old. She is wise, with eyes that seemed to see deep within the soul. Even the Cacique listened to her.

"Come children, I shall tell you a tale."

Kal and Diana sat with the children. Diana smiled at Kal, latching on to his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. Kal intertwined their fingers.

"This is the story of the flower, the Victória Régia."

 **The largest water lily in the world is the Vitória Régia, a native of the Amazon River basin. When floating on the water it can sustain heavy weights, such as rabbit sized animals. When it blooms, its petals are white, often slight pink, with red rims.**

 **This is one of the most famous and traditional Brazilian legends.**

* * *

 _"In olden times, on the margins of the majestic Amazon river, the beautiful young women of an indian tribe gathered to sing and dream of life. They stayed for long hours staring at the beauty of the moon, and the mystery of the stars, dreaming of being one of them._

 _As the aroma of the tropical night pulled at their dreams, the moon laid an intense light on the waters, making Naia, the youngest of the tribe and a dreamer, climb a tree to try to touch the moon. During her childhood she always watched the Moon, remembering the stories her father told her. The Warrior of the Moon was a powerful god who was frightful, but beautiful, and lived in the Moon._

 _Eventually she fell deeply in love with the Warrior-God. Her devotion was so great that when she became of age she resisted the advances of potential husbands. Her friends and family attempted with all their might to convince her that her Warrior-God was merely an illusion._

 _When the moon was full, she would remain awake watching the sky, trying to see the face of her fantasy lover. Frequently she would run through the jungle, with her arms outstretched, attempting to catch the rays from the Moon in order to hold her Warrior-God. However, she was never able to capture the lunar rays, and the great love of her life persisted being an impossible dream._

 _One clear night, in which the full Moon shined like never before, the young Indian maiden entered the jungle, this time determined to hold the Warrior of the Moon and to keep him for eternity. She took the river trails to stare at the river's waters. She arrived at a lake and she saw the Moon resplendent, immense, quietly reflecting its image on the water's surface. She believed that finally her lover had descended to Earth to bathe in the lake. Convinced she had finally encountered the Warrior-God. Naia dove into the deep waters and there disappeared forever._

 _The Warrior of the Moon really did exist and he grieved for the beautiful Indian girl who had devoted her life to loving him and gave up her life in an attempt to be with him. Without the power to bring her back to life he decided to reincarnate her into an earth-bound star of the Amazon waters._

 _This star is the giant flower of the plant that reigns as the queen of all aquatic plant life. The Victoria Regia, whose large blossoms only open during the night. The Victoria Regia with an inebriating perfume will only fully open her gigantic flowers in all their splendor during a full Moon and when the sky is cloudless allowing her to see her true love, the Warrior of the Moon."_

* * *

Kal looked at Diana amazed at how she was so engaged with listening to Yawaná. He loved how Diana lit up every time they would go to different places, learning of different cultures.

"How about we take a flight?" He whispered.

"To where?" Diana asked looking up at him.

"The river."

Diana smiled with a slight nod.

* * *

The moon shone in the starless sky. A large impressive moon. A pale mirror of perfect circumference. The clear water's surface reflected the soft moon beams. It's presence was strong. The wind blew rustling the trees.

Diana and Kal flew down to the river.

"This is so beautiful, Kal. I longed for moments like this. To explore the world, to experience the truth and the beauty of everything. Oh, the children are so precious!"

"I'm glad that you're happy, Diana, and that we can experience this together." He sighed and took her hand. "I hope that..." He paused again staring into her eyes.

She smiled. "What is it, Kal?"

"I hope that we can experience even more together."

"Oh, Kal! Of course we can!" She jumped into his arms embracing him.

Kal wrapped his arms around her tighter, embracing her back.

"Diana...?" He whispered.

She pulled back with a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"I've learned so much from you. You've opened my eyes to so much. You've been right all along and I regret it took me so long to realize. I spent so much time limiting myself. There are no limits to what we can do and accomplish. What we can learn and what we can teach." Kal caressed her cheek. "Diana, you have the purest of souls, you are this light the world needs...that I need."

"Kal, I-"

Kal leaned in and caught her lips with his own, passion and love residing in the kiss. Diana, shocked, settled down and let him continue, closing her eyes and wishing this moment between her and him would never cease.

And then their friendship sky rocketed to a new level as something bolder and hotter and far more complicated was born.

Both their lips released so they'd take a minute to breathe and catch up to the rush of emotions they were feeling inside.

"Kal, I've learned so much from you, too. Doubts I've had about opening my heart in a way I never thought I would. We've learned and taught each other." Diana took his hands in hers again. "This...this feels natural for us. To guide each other in a way. To move forward...together."

Kal grinned and lips met again in a slow burning kiss, conveying their love for one another at each part of the lips.

They could still hear the rhythm of beats the villagers made. Kal held Diana close, and they ease into the rhythm. Diana's arms wrap around his neck and his hands meet at the small of her back.

They sway to the music, blissfully lost in the comfort of the energy flowing between them, the sound and motion; loitering somewhere between desire and action.

Dancing always had the wonderful charm of intimacy without the social complications that might arise with other acts of intimacy. Their bodies gracefully moving with the moons rays of light, illuminating the beautiful couple as they spun within the large clearing and they remained lost in their own world under the moonlight.

They sway for a few more beats and Kal's fingers now impatiently linger at the small of Diana's back. They don't want to linger; they want to explore, further down over the curving slope of her glorious rear end, all the way down her shapely legs to her pretty painted toes and back up to rest between her sexy thighs.

Diana turned her body gently so her back was pressed against Kal's chest. Kal's arms encircled Diana's form. She sighed as they continued swaying along to the subtle thud, thud, thud. She gave into him, letting him lead her. She wanted him to take control. His hips gyrated against her and she blushed, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder, her arm coming up to grab his neck.

Kal's hands traced her sides. Shivers went up Diana's back as she arched forward and away. He grabbed her tighter and pulled her back to him, smiling.

She smirked and kept moving seductively to the rhythms, grinding backwards against him. He groaned in her ear.

"Kal..." She breathed out, turning around to face him then gives a quick glance at the river.

She pulled away from him.

Kal just watches her as she took off her tunic. It was as if his body was frozen and all he could do was stare at this Goddess that was graced before him.

Fully naked, Diana walked to the edge of the river.

Entering softly, slowly, her toes and soon her feet, she walked into the water. Walking in, it rose up to her knees as she walked deeper. She waded into the water until only her shoulders were exposed. The water bed was nothing but soft wet sand.

She looks back at Kal with a come hither smirk. Snapping out of his daze, Kal quickly undressed.

In a matter of seconds, she finally heard the small sloshing sounds of Kal wading out into the water. A large splashing sound rang out, causing Diana to turn. Kal, however was nowhere in sight. Her heart swooped.

"Kal-El?"

Suddenly resurfaced so close to her, grinning and running a hand through his dark hair.

"Hello, Di," his gaze was intense, his voice deep and intimate.

she giggled. "Hello, Kal."

He grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. They held each other's gaze for a few more moments, before he cupped her chin gently, pulling her closer to him. They whispered more soft and gentle words of love to each other.

Diana let her eyes fall shut gently, and felt his warm breath on her face. Kal smiled and captured her lips.

They dipped down in the water and orchestrated another dance. Around in circles they went, that the world, tonight, rotated.

When Kal tightened his arms around her and Diana wrapped her arms around his neck again. They both knew something changed tonight. Their destinies have been combined into one.

And the moon could do no more than shine brightly down upon the two lovers dancing in the river underneath its radiant light.


	21. Basking

**Basking**

 **Themyscira**

Princess Diana of Themyscira sighed as she leaned against her balcony, staring out over the sea. Then, she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Hmmm...Excuse me, Miss? I know a certain Princess that's not one to be down and gloomy. Where can I find her?"

Diana's eyes shot open and she gasped looking up.

"Kal!? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood..." he paused and laughed seeing her confused look.

"It's an expression, Di. But seriously, I was done with my usual round the world patrol and was going to head to the Fortress but did a detour to here. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to spend quiet time with you...you know...if you are up to it and all. I mean if your mother doesn't mind either...or your sisters?" Kal then chuckled and ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "I'm sorry for rambling..."

Diana smiled and shook her head. "No...no...I'm glad you're here, Kal. And you know my mother and sisters don't mind. When knowing you're here, they know and respect our time alone."

He flew closer and sat on the edge of the rail.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing really. It's a quiet day, nothing to do. I didn't exactly have an idea on what to do..."

"Ah, well I knew I had a feeling of something," his mouth twisted into a gentle, yet somehow almost flirty, smile looking down at her. "I think I can make good company. Whatever you want to do, I'm all for it."

Diana smiled back and blushed.

Oh, those eyes of his. Those soft, ocean blue eyes that had always captivated her, making her feel as if nothing else mattered and time had stopped. Those eyes that made her forget all about the worries and stresses for a while. So soothing and calming to her.

Those eyes that had seen it all, had seen her at her best and worst, had seen her smile and her tears. Those eyes that had followed her everywhere, ever since she had came to Man's World and had never left her, accompanying her everywhere she went. Those eyes that always glinted when she looked his way.

Those eyes that showed who he truly was, even though no one else realized it. Those eyes in which she wished to drown, those eyes she aspired to have never leave her alone and to always protect her. Those eyes that couldn't belong to anyone but him.

And then there were times when the intensity in his eyes was so present that it made it increasingly difficult for her to breathe. Like at this moment.

"Di?"

"Oh...yes?"

Kal turned and got off the railing to stand on the balcony with her. As he wrapped his arms around her from behind, Diana tensed, overcomes with this inexplicable feeling that curls around her chest and soars up to the skies. But she soon relaxed places her arms over his.

Her body fitting so perfectly against his, like they were always meant to be this way. And in moments like this, it was a wonder how they didn't realise before their fates had always been intertwined. Kal tightened his embrace. His soft lips ghosting teasingly along her neck like a flowing river to her bare shoulder.

"Kal..."she breathed out slowly.

"Hmm?" He questioned then kissed her cheek.

Diana let her head fall back against his shoulder. She closed her eyes again enjoying the feeling of Kal holding her, and the feelings running through her mind and body.

With the warm sun and relaxing breeze, they looked perfect, standing there together; happy, content, nothing in the world to disturb them.

"There's something on your mind. I can feel it. What is it?" he whispered.

"How did you know?"

"I know the ways of my best friend."

Diana smiled. "There's this...certain man from the stars. He knows me. I don't have to say much of anything if at all. But he's always there with me at the right times."

Diana turned around in his tight embrace and buried her face in his chest. She felt how his heart was beating and felt his hands stroking her back.

"Because...I love you, Diana."

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat when she heard him. She looked up at him into those mesmerizing eyes of his.

The moment she felt a pair of warm lips press against her, she didn't know how to react, but when Kal cupped her cheek, she felt herself giving in as the passion flowed from those lips. The taste of desire. Sweeter than anything they'd ever had in their entire existence.

Diana buried one of her hands into his hair, causing the kiss to deepen. They were now slipping away from reality into pure bliss.

The two broke apart for much needed air, Kal gently placed his forehead against hers, and Diana could see his eyes darken with lust and passion.

"Diana," he whispered hotly against her lips before claiming them once more.

Without breaking their kiss, Kal picked her up bridal style carrying her back into her room. Once he felt his legs hit the bed, he gently laid down with Diana still in his arms, and the two continued their heated make out.

Their mouths moved together perfectly in sync with the other, while their tongues gliding smoothly over one another. They were both happy like this, plus no one was disturbing their moment together.

"I love you, too, Kal" she breathed.

Kal looked down at the woman in his arms, with a beaming grin pulling her closer and kissed her all over her face, making her laugh. Diana possessed such perfection, loveliness, and above all, the place in his heart that none but she could fill.

"It makes my day to see you smile and hear you laugh, Di. I know that we have days when things seem a bit rough but-"

"But we can always make the best of it. Like today, just being...together."

Kal nodded. "Yeah..." He took her hand and place it over his heart. "Together."

The two gazed into each other's eyes affectionately, silent words of love being shared between the two. Glad to have each other, glad to have fallen for each other. Kal then leaned down to capture Diana's lips in a soft kiss. The two then cuddled, simply holding one another.


	22. Living A Dream

**Living A Dream**

 **Inspired by Beyoncé "R.E.M (wake up)"**

 **2 A.M.**

Diana Kent woke up, warm and so relaxed. She peeks her eyes open and sees her husband's face close to hers, slack and calm but even asleep he looks happy. It fills her heart in a way that she wasn't expecting, years ago, to know that she was his happiness and he was her happiness. Within, combining their happiness, they created a beautiful and precious little embodiment of all that they feel for each other.

Sighing happily, her arm draped over his chest, her long sexy leg flung over his own. She can't help but rub up and down, just a little, relishing in the feel of his body against hers. A huge smile overcomes her and even though he's asleep she buries her face in the pillow, surprised at the strength of her own emotions.

"Feels like a dream," Diana muttered silently.

Dreams...The experience of dreams can sometimes only exist within the moment. They feel so incredibly real, yet when we wake up to the roar of life, or the dream of life we are in, we realize that it was all just a figment of imagination, or just an illusion.

However, he is still right here with her as she is fully awake.

Diana reached up and gently caressed his cheek, relishing the feel of stubble beneath her hand. This is real. This is her reality. Her dreams from the moment they met had became her reality.

* * *

When they first met in Metropolis with the rest of the Justice League, they were in the middle of a battle with Darkseid. Kal smirked only saying two words and she only saying two words back but there was something about his blue eyes. His eyes saying so much more. She loved how they expressed his emotions. Those sexy ocean blue orbs that make her melt every time they lock on her. Every time. He was a man of confidence and determination with the power that can rival the mighty Zeus. He was not a God nor mortal and he lead with his heart being so kind and gentle. Diana couldn't help but want to be closer.

Which soon happened between them having not only this instant attraction but a natural gravitation toward each other. Building such a unique bond of understanding, trust, honesty, and friendship, hoping deep down within their hearts and soul it would one day evolve into something more. They challenged each other and opened up to one another more than they ever could with anyone knew every aspect of each other. Over time, no matter what they went through, no matter how much some things became complicated, they stood together as one.

* * *

Diana watches him take breaths, his big chest lifting up and down. His lips slightly parted. She can't help but run her finger along them. They are soft yet can knock Diana off her feet when they meet hers.

She ran her fingers along his face again, along his chiseled cheek bones. Her fingers continue to map out his face. She then stopped at his chin and press two of her fingers to his bottom lip. A small smile comes to his face. He knows she is touching him. She leaves her fingers on his lips as his smile gets bigger.

Diana can't help but touch him. She touches him not like she thinks he will disappear because she knows he won't. She just wants to touch him, feel him at every moment she can. She caressed her lover's forehead, twiddling with his famous S-curl gently around her fingertips. She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, then kissed him lightly on the lips.

She smiled and eased out of bed, grabbing her robe to put on as she left out of their room to go down the hall to their daughter's room.

Quietly and slowly opening the door, Diana smiled wider peeking in to see Astrea sitting up stretching.

"I had a feeling you were waking up, my little love."

Hearing her mother's voice, Astrea turned to Diana with a wide grin. "Mama!"

Diana went over to the toddler bed and sat down on the edge. Astrea crawled into Diana's lap hugging her.

"My sweet, sweet baby," Diana whispered hugging her and running her fingers gently through her soft hair.

"Mama, I get ice ceam!"

Diana giggled. "I'm sorry, little love, not this time. Mommy can't have you picking up that kind of habit of mine."

Astrea gave her the cutest, saddest face.

"Oh no...no. No falling for that one either. How about I make you some hot chocolate with some whipped cream?"

Astrea instantly lit up giggling. "Coco and ceam!"

Diana laughed with her and kissed her all over her little face. "Come on, little one."

Carrying Astrea, Diana floated down stairs to the kitchen. When she sat her down on the counter, Astrea started singing, clapping and dancing happily.

"Coco! Coco! Coco!"

Diana couldn't stop smiling and her heart kept fluttering listening to her daughter. It was still so surreal to her having a little one of her own. Hearing such a precious, sweet little voice call her mama.

To be able to hold her, kiss her, cradle her, laugh with her, sing to and with her, read her books or tell stories of her and Kal's adventures and so much more. To have a night like this making hot chocolate, this is what Diana cherished and was truly grateful for.

"Here you go, little Love."

"Coco and ceam!"

Taking one sip, she didn't stop.

Diana laughed. "Slow down, Love." She shook her head. "Just like your father."

When she was done, Astrea grinned. Diana laughed seeing the little whipped cream mustache on Astrea.

"You're quite a character! I love you so much!" Diana kissed her cheek before getting a napkin to wipe her lip.

"What are my girls doing at this late hour?"

"Dada!" Astrea flew to Kal hugging him.

"Hey, Princess!" He hugged her back. "You should be sleeping, you know?" He poked her stomach making her giggle.

"She woke up wanting ice cream," Diana said.

"Ice cream?" Kal questioned then smiled. "Just like your mother." He sat her back down on the counter. "Made hot chocolate instead?"

Diana reached out, gently cupping her husband's face before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Yes. Did you want a cup, Love?"

"Nope, I'll have something much better when Princess goes back to sleep."

Diana tilted her head confused then seeing his sly grin, she smirked.

"Let me tell you something, Princess. Your mother used to wake up like this, too, at times, in the middle of the night getting ice cream. She went through four gallons within a week when she was pregnant with you."

Diana gasped. "No, I did not! It was pints!"

"Diana..."

"Kal-El..."

Kal quirked his brow and folded his arms. "I clearly remember that because while I went to the store you were watching a marathon of sappy overdramatic movies you have never been interested in. You cried at the end of each movie."

Diana bit her lip and rolled her eyes. She then let out a dramatic sigh. "You weren't suppose to bring that up again."

Kal laughed and grabbed her by her waist pulling her close and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I actually found it adorable."

"But our daughter doesn't need to pick up that habit."

"It's fine, Di. She eats more than enough fruits and vegetables to balance it all out." Kal picked up Astrea, lifting her up in the air. "Isn't that right, Princess?"

"Fuits..." Astrea yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Kal smiled and bringing her back down, he held her close rubbing her back gently as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Somebody's ready to go back to bed."

Kal and Diana flew back upstairs to Astrea's room. Kal gently laid her down, gave her one of her stuffed toys and covered her with her blanket. Kal kissed her cheek.

"Love you, Princess," he whispered.

Diana smiled as once again her heart fluttered. The love in Kal's eyes for Astrea was so powerful. From the moment he first laid eyes upon her, it was clear that Astrea had her dear father wrapped around her little finger. When she cried at night, he would tell Diana to go back to sleep for him to be the one to tend her. When she wanted something, her father would have brought it to her on a velvet cushion, loving to spoil her.

Diana leaned down and gently kissed Astrea's cheek. "My, little Love."

Diana and Kal stood up and took each other's hand as they walked out Astrea's room. Diana quietly closed her door.

* * *

Now in their bedroom, Kal took off his pajama pants and got back in bed while Diana was taking off her robe. He licked his lips and smirked watching her.

"I know you got up to check on Astrea, but you were up way before then. Was there something wrong?"

Diana smiled and turned getting under the covers and snuggled closer to Kal. His arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her close. His thumb slowly traced circle on her hip.

"From Themyscira, to arriving to Man's World. I was only focused on my mission. But then I met this wonderful man who became my best friend and lover. He changed so much for me. Made what I thought was impossibilities,

Kal smiled.

"It's like I'm living a dream."

"Feels like it's too good to be true?"

"Yes..." she answered a bit shyly.

Kal smiled again as his hand reaches up to her hair, tangling his fingers around the strands and cupping the back of her head, easing her face gently closer to his. He captured her lower lip briefly between his own. He opened his mouth slightly, and moved it to cover hers completely. Diana was hit by a dolt of heat, running from her lips, down her body, ending in a place between her thighs. Suddenly she felt warm, and she reflectively moved her lips slightly against his. She sighed into Kal's mouth as he captured her lips more firmly.

Diana's hand find it's way to his shoulder. She stroke her hand along taking in the way his skin felt underneath her hands, the way his breath hitches when she do.

"Doesn't this feel real?" he muttered against her lips.

"Yes, and it's feels so damn good."

She clings to him now, her hold she had on him tightening.

"I'm right here, Di. Our daughter is right down the hall, in her room. This is our dream come true we worked all those years to achieve. This is our life together. This is the real deal. Believe it, Beautiful. You're stuck with me for eternity and beyond."

"Of course, I believe and I wouldn't have it any other way stuck for eternity and beyond with my Love."

Diana smiled before kissing him hotly on the mouth. She pushed him to lay on his back as she straddled him without breaking their kiss.

Kal let out a small groan as Diana finally broke their kiss and he watched his wife rise. The blanket sliding down to her waist, exposing her perfect breasts to his eager eyes.

He let his eyes wonder over her naked flesh taking in the lovely image of his wife, feeling a certain sense of pride to see this gorgeous Goddess' body that only he was aloud to see. Diana felt the nerves flutter in her chest, the weight of his eyes on her as he drank in her body, her skin tingling as his gaze passed over her skin.

Kal's hands run themselves up and down her stomach, loving the goose bumps that rose at his touch. Slowly he ran his hands down her thighs and back up again all the way to her breasts. And then, Diana gasped as his hand dipped to her inner thigh, stopping just ather core and traveling back out again.

She leaned back down and buried her face in the crook of his neck, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure, and Kal let his hands wander a bit more.

"Diana," he whispered her name lustfully.

She raised her head to look into his eyes.

"I love you."

And she could feel how much he loved her, pressing against her center.

Diana gasped and threw her head back as they were one in an ardent, sensual dance of carnal desires.

She titled her head back forward, looking down at him with a seductive smirk.

"I love you, too..." she breathed out and leaned back down kissing him passionately.

Kal smiled into the kiss when he felt Diana take his hands and entwine their fingers together. Moans, gasps, and heated cries. It was their tender movements that spoke many more words.


	23. Nature Instincts

**Nature Instincts**

Diana Kent sung one of her daughter's favorite songs as she got herself ready for a last minute meeting at the Embassy. She looked down in the mirror at her daughter sitting on the sink counter playing with her baby hair brush trying to mimic Diana.

Astrea looked up at Diana and smiled. "MaMa, I do rair."

"Good job, little Love! You're learning fast."

Diana finished putting her hair up in a ponytail then picked up Astrea to go downstairs.

"Mommy's all ready now."

"Go to wok?"

"Yes, Love."

Diana smiled seeing Her husband, Kal, engrossed in typing on his laptop.

"Darling, you've been working on this report nonstop for a week."

"Almost done, Di. We are now so close to finding a pure antibiotic for illnesses using the otherworldly plants. We can possibly even find more herbs that can completely prevent most of it if not all."

Diana smiled, proud of him. She was overjoyed with Kal completely embracing his abilities of delving more into his scientist roots.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "This is amazing, Love."

Kal smiled and nodded. "Everything we've wanted is coming together slowly but surely. It won't be a utopia or anything like that but we've always just wanted better and inspire others to strive for better on their own."

Diana nodded. "You've been an inspiration to the entire galaxy, Love."

"Not just me, Di. You most of all. You are the one that lead the end of the war and created the treaties."

"I had the man I love right by my side and an entire team of amazing friends." She kissed Astrea on her forehead before placing her in Kal's arms. "Darling, how about you take a break for the day and take Astrea to the zoo?"

"I thought we were all going?"

"It's fine. We'll plan another family outing going to one of the exotic planets."

"You sure?"

"Yes, and we can even have a picnic."

"Alright. We'll do it that way."

Diana's cellphone started ringing. "Oh, time for me to go."

A portal opened in the middle of the living room.

"Love you, my Darlings."

"Love you, too, Di."

Diana kissed Kal sweetly and kissed Astrea on her forehead once more.

As Diana was stepping to the portal, Astrea teleported to her.

"Astrea?" Kal questioned standing up.

"I go, MaMa."

Diana smiled and embraced her. "Not this time, little love."

Astrea looked at Diana with the saddest expression.

"You will have fun at the zoo with Daddy today. Going to see lots of animals."

"Aminas. No wok?"

"Mommy has to go to work but you and Daddy will go see the animals. Mommy will be home later, okay?" She kissed all over her face.

Trying to mimic her mother, Astrea held Diana's face with her tiny hands and kissed all over Diana's face. Diana laughed.

"Thank you, sweet baby. Mommy loves you so much."

"Loove yoou!"

Kal smiled walking over to Diana and wrapped his arm around her waist embracing her.

"We're going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss both of you, too."

They leaned in for a kiss. Kal couldn't help but deepen it loving his wife's soft luscious lips.

"More when I get home," Diana whispered with a seductive smirk.

Kal grinned. "Already can't wait."

"Bye you two. Be good," she said.

Astrea waved. "Bye, MaMa..."

Diana's heart fluttered. "Aw...bye, sweetheart. Mommy will be back home before you know it."

Kal and Astrea continued to wave Diana walked through the portal and until it disappeared.

Astrea laid her head on Kal's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Princess. I promise to make this a fun day," he said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

This wasn't the first time Diana had to leave Astrea for the day but every time was still so hard. Carrying her little bundle of joy for 9 months, their bond forming every second of the day. After Astrea recovered from her time staying in the fortress for 3 months, Diana, even more so, felt as if she couldn't last a minute away from her daughter let alone even not being able to hold her. Now she understood her own mother's separation anxiety.

Diana sighed as she walked through the door of the Embassy.

"Hi, Diana!" Councilwoman Stacy Bennett greeted. "How are you? Mini-me isn't with you today?"

"Hi, Stacy! I'm fine. And no, not today. She's with her father."

"Oh, how nice! Father, daughter time is always so special. I'm sure Clark spoils her."

Diana smiled. "Yes, he does."

"I'm sure you do as well. I can see it already. Listen, Diana, after 3 little birds of my own, I know the feeling. I was a stay at home mom for a while, but when deciding to go back to school, I put the kids in day care. I was a wreck for the first few months trying to make sure the caretakers knew every little thing but once everything was settled, the anxiety started to fade. I still missed them terribly but I knew they were all safe. My husband and I have been quite the team as well. We disagreed on a lot of things but somehow, still made it work. You, however, you and Clark are a match made in heaven. A super dream team. It's going to be okay."

Diana took a deep breath. "Thank you, Stacy."

Diana and Stacy continued talking about their home life as they walked into the conference room.

* * *

"Alright, Princess, we're ready to go," Kal said putting on her tiny sandal.

"See the aminas, Da da!"

"Yep! We'll see the lions, the monkeys, the birds!"

"Famigos!"

"Yep! Yep!" Clark then picked her up, holding her in the air and spinning around.

Astrea giggled. "Fy! Fy, Da da!"

"Want to fly to the zoo?"

Astrea kept giggling. "Fy!"

"It's a nice sunny day, cool breeze. Yeah! Let's go flying!"

Kal and Astrea left the house, taking off to the skies. Kal watched with a proud smile as Astrea happily flew in front of him.

"Soon, Da da! Bight light!"

He smiled wider. Astrea was truly the embodiment of him and Diana. She loved flying, loved nature, loved life.

"Big billings!"

"That's called a skyscraper, Princess. Your mom and I used to sit on top of the tallest ones watching the sunset, looking over the cities or just talking. We had a lot of good times up here being able to just be free and be ourselves. Now it's your turn."

"I see, Dada! Aminas!" Astrea pointed. "Aminas! Graffe satue!

Kal and Astrea flew down to the front entrance of the zoo by the giant giraffe statue. Kal placed Astrea to sit on top of his shoulders.

As he walked over to the ticket booth, he was met with stares, mumbles, and pictures taken.

"One adult ticket."

"That's Supes and his kid with Wonder Woman," a teenaged boy, no younger than 17 whispered to his friends.

"Man, this is so awesome to be a few feet from the big man! But what I would've give to be up close to Wonder Woman."

Kal couldn't help but smile.

Since their identity reveals, it had its pros and cons. Of course they came across plenty who turned against them even after all they've done, some only used this as a reason to hate them more but others, they understood, shocked, but understood and still accepted them. It's been challenging yet better days, especially since Astrea had been born. Kal was slowly but surely becoming more comfortable with being just himself in the public eye. It's like the weight of 5 earths had been lifted off his shoulders. He gives all thanks to his best friend, partner and wife, Diana.

"Let's send mommy a quick picture."

Kal took a selfie of him and Astrea by the zoo sign.

Diana felt her phone vibrate. She smiled opening the message from Kal. Her husband and daughter brought her complete joy.

 **My Love:** We're here...but still miss you and wish you were here, too.

 **Queen Wifey:** I miss you both and wish I was there, too. But have fun, my Loves! Take lots more pictures ;)

"What did you want to see first, Princess?" Kal asked Astrea walking in.

"Famigos and turles! Dolphies! Otich and otter!"

"Ok, so we'll just make a big circle around then."

They stopped at the rail in front of the flamingoes that were right next to the entrance.

The zoo was separated into different sections. The first section they came to was the Africa one which housed Meerkats, Giraffes, Zebras, Cheetahs, Rhinos, Lemurs, and several others. The first exhibit they came to was the Meerkats.

There was a little cave-like hidy hole to see the meerkats up close and it had clear tubes that they could run through and allow whoever was in the tunnel to see them as they did.

"Look, Astrea," Kal pointed as he walked into the cave and saw one run through the tube.

"Runny!"

"Yep! There it goes into the tube."

After watching the Meerkats play, Kal and Astrea continued on through Expedition Africa. They went down some stairs to the underground Cheetah viewing that had facts about the animal posted on boards with games to help the kids learn.

Next was the Zebras and Rhinos, and finally got to the Giraffe exhibit.

"Graffe!" Astrea squealed as she flew to the railing where one was currently being fed.

Then a water slide caught her attention. Flying up to the glass, she watched as otters seemed to be playing tag chasing each other down the slide.

"Da Da, wim and play!"

"You found the otters!"

Astrea giggled and clapped amazed. She then flew back to Kal sitting on his shoulders.

"Ready to see the next?"

"Jaggers!"

Kal chuckled. "Alrighty!"

They moved from one showcase to the next. With each new animal they get to see, Kal adored his daughter's fearless excitement. It's enough to remind him just how lucky he is to have a happy child who is so thrilled to learn.

* * *

Administration Office

"Are we all in positions?"

"Yes, Ranger Zero, all are in position and ready."

"Good. On my mark..." he paused for the clock to strike at exactly noon. "Release them...release them all in the name of Dr. Sven Larsen."

* * *

"Hey Princess, how about we see what's in the gift shop? Want to get mommy something?"

"MaMa picher eegal."

"That's right! Mommy's spirit animal is the eagle. Let's see what they have."

Going inside, Astrea immediately spotted the small stuffed toys.

"Fooffies, Da Da."

Kal walked over to the basket. "So looking for an eagle. Do you see one? "What's this?" He asked picking up one.

"Mookey!"

"That's right! How about this?"

"Ag...agulater. Algater."

Kal chuckled and nodded. "And last one. What's this?"

Astrea gasped and happily clapped. "MaMa eegal!"

"Really nice one, too. She'll love it!"

Kal handed Astrea the stuffed toy as he walked to the register.

The cashiers did a double take and gasped.

"Oh wow! You're Superman! Wow! I'm a big fan of you and Wonder Woman...well the entire Justice League was awesome!" One said.

"Thanks!"

"Your daughter resembles both you and Wonder Woman. She's so cute!"

"Say thank you, Astrea."

"Tank you!"

"Aw! Precious!"

"Da Da, mookey."

"You want the monkey, too?"

Astrea pointing to the window. "Mookey out."

Kal and the cashiers gave a look of bewilderment then looked out the window.

"What the-?!" The cashiers gasped seeing a monkey out it's cage.

"Toe-can, Da Da!"

Seeing a toucan flying by, Kal zeroed in, hearing locks becoming unlatched.

"Call someone. Something very wrong is happening. We need to get everybody out here."

"Yes, sir!"

Kal ran out of the gift shop with Astrea and flew up to get a better view. He saw more animals coming out of their cages and civilians either frozen with amazement or running.

"Birdies!" Astrea tried whistling catching the attention of the birds. "MaMa make birdy musi!"

"Keep doing that, Princess. We need them back in their cages."

Kal flew the bird exhibit with the birds following behind to the sound of Astrea.

"Ok, Princess, please stay here for Daddy."

She frowned.

"Daddy needs to help quickly. I need you to stay safe. You have mommy's eagle. Hold it tight." Kal kissed her forehead. "Be back as soon as I can."

Kal ran out quickly and using his heat vision to seal the door back.

He had to get to the more dangerous animals that were loose first. And as he swooped them up putting the back where they belonged, he called Cyborg.

"Yo, Coach Stone, here?"

"Hey, Vic, sorry for interrupting practice."

"Sup, Big Blue? And it's cool. On break."

"How many portals can you get open at once?"

"Uhh? As needed why?"

"I'll need at least 20 set."

"Now?"

"Yeah, got a problem at the zoo and need to get these people in the parking lot fast."

"Alright. Locking into your location. Portals should start opening in a few seconds."

"Thanks, man."

Kal flew up. "Go into the portals now! Tell every one you see to follow!"

Scanning the area he saw one suspicious looking fellow walking way too calmly, whispering into a walkie talkie. He frowned and swooped towards him.

"Hey! Hey! Put me down!"

"Let's have a quick chat..." Kal asked looking down at him with his eyes blazing red.

"Oh...shit..."

Back with Astrea, she could hear people screaming for help.

She looked out through the fence. She gasped seeing a white tiger slowly trying to inch close to a group of people, only seconds away from pouncing.

"Tiger kitty!" Astrea said happily as she teleported in front of the tiger.

"Kitty?!" The group of civilians questioned.

"RAWR!"

Rawwwr," Astrea growls in response, lifting both hands up and making claws with them.

"RRRRAAAAWWWWWRR

"No! Bad kitty!" her eyes blazed. "No meanie!"

The tiger was confused at first then whimpered and bowed to her. Astrea flew closer and patted the top of its head.

"Be good tiger kitty," she smiled still rubbing the top of its head.

"That's Superman and Wonder Woman's kid alright. Never thought I'd meet her this way."

"Yeah?! Mind blown! Getting saved by a superbaby."

Even still shaking of fright, they snapped pictures of Astrea with the tiger before running off to find a portal.

 **With Kal**

"Your leader, Zero and the others, are just waiting for you?"

"Ye...yes, sir."

Kal dropped him in front of the administration door.

"Go inside now."

He nodded nervously and ran in, then shut the door quickly. Kal sealed the door completely shut so none of the suspects can get out until authorities came.

"What?! What's going on?!"

"It's... it's Superman."

"Dammit!"

Kal smirked and quickly flew off to now gather the rest of the animals putting the back in their cages. Just about all the civilians were safely in the parking lot.

Thinking he had all the animals back and cages sealed, Kal went back to the bird exhibit for Astrea.

"Astrea?"

He didn't see nor hear her.

"Princess?! Where are you?" His heart dropped to his feet as he yanked opened the door and only saw the stuffed eagle on the ground. He picked it up. "Astrea?!" He flew back out. "Your mother is going to kill me."

"Da Da!" He heard her giggling.

He then heard an elephant trumpet sound.

"Astrea!"

He quickly followed the sound and was met with a large Elephant.

"Astrea?"

She peeked from the top of the elephant's head.

"Elphant! Elphant!"

Kal sighed out of relief. "Just glad you're safe. Sometimes, I forget about your teleporting. Got curious, huh?"

"Baby kitty!"

Kal frowned and tilted his head. He flew up to Astrea to see a tiger cub.

He shook his head laughing. "You really are just like your mom."

Astrea giggled hugging the cub.

"Come on, Princess. Let's get it back to its family and this big guy."

Kal led the elephant back.

"Ok, big fella."

The elephant made another trumpet sound then gently wrapped his trunk around Astrea as to hug her.

"Bye, Elphant!"

Tiger Sanctuary

"Kitty! Kitty!"

Astrea and the cub ran to the mother tiger.

"Hi, tiger kitty! Here baby tiger kitty." Astrea hugged the cub again then patted the mother tiger. "Bye, kitty! Be good!"

Kal smiled and picked up Astrea.

"Come on, Princess. We gotta go take care of one more thing and then we can go home."

"MaMa eegal."

"Right here."

Astrea smiled and grabbed it from him holding it tightly then embraced Kal.

* * *

 **Embassy**

Diana walked out of the break room with her cup of coffee heading back to the conference room until she heard Councilman Garrett Timble call for her.

"Diana, come quickly!"

"What's wrong, Garrett?"

"Isn't that Clark and Astrea?" Stacy said.

"What?!"

 **BREAKING NEWS: Zoo animals released by Mad Scientist's followers. Superman and daughter swoop into action!**

"Oh by the Gods!" Diana gasped.

"We were being chased by a big tiger! The little super kid wasn't even afraid. She saved our lives."

"The tiger seemed more afraid of her. And then she was even petting it."

Video of people running away from animals into the portal and Superman flying to help was shown as well as pictures of Astrea petting the tiger.

"And there's Superman with his daughter, right behind are the culprits in custody." The reporter ran over to Kal.

"Superman!? Superman! Please a word."

"Uhh...yeah..sure."

Diana smiled and shook her head. He still had it in him to be a bit shy speaking with press.

"Pretty sure you weren't expecting this."

"No, not at all. Just wanted a day out with my daughter but glad that we were here to help and get everyone out safely. And all the animals are back in their areas safely as well."

"And how about the little wondergirl? Incredibly brave for her age taming a tiger?"

"Big kitty rawr!" Astrea said making the reporter laugh.

"She gets her bravery and ability to communicate and befriend all animals from her mother."

"Oh, how precious!"

Astrea yawned laying her head on Kal's shoulder.

"Mama home..."

"Aww..." the reporter said.

"Well my little Princess has had an eventful day so we must get going."

"Thank you, Superman, for your time."

Kal nodded and flew off.

"Reporting live as from Downtown Metropolis Zoo, I'm Makenzie Gilbert for Metropolis news. We will be back with more developments soon."

Everyone turned and looked at Diana shocked and amazed.

Diana smiled proudly.

"Did you need to get home, Diana?"

"Clark has it handled, though I am very thrilled to know everything once I do get home."

* * *

 **Kent Residence**

"Let's get you a bath, Princess and then I'll make you mashed potatoes!"

Astrea giggled and clapped excited. "Mama home?"

"Not yet, will be soon. We will tell her all about the day and give her, her new eagle." He kissed her forehead. "I miss her, too."

Kal gave Astrea her bath. As always she enjoyed splashing water all over the place and playing with bath toys. She waved her arms around, going through the bubbles and pretending they were clouds.

"I play otters, Da Da!" She giggled.

Kal laughed "You're an otter, huh?"

"Fishy!"

She splashed around a bit more then when she was ready to get out.

"Da da." She said raising her arms for Kal to pick her up.

He wrapped her in a large soft towel to dry her off.

"Now with all your hair, you look like a little lion."

"Lion rawr! Rawr!"

Kal put her on her pull up, toddler tees, and socks

"You can be anything you want but you will always be my Princess!" Kal said picking her up and placing her in the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows. "Now it's my turn to get cleaned up then ready to eat."

"Mashtatoes!"

Kal chuckled. "Yeah mashed potatoes!"

* * *

 **Embassy**

"Oh gosh! I'm so glad the meetings are over. I'm all for getting things done but when Councilwoman Hayes or the Governor gets to babbling nonsense and repeating it's too much," Stacy said and sighed dramatically.

"I just want to make was that our funding for the children was on the right track. We've worked too hard to get back what we lost after the scandal with counselman Phillips. What a snake," Councilwoman Nicole Gavin said.

Diana giggled. "Nicole, everything is fine. I'll be sure of it."

"Oh well I know for sure you will, Diana. You've been the biggest support with these projects and you are Wonder Woman, after all."

"Yes. Even though I might not wear the Wonder Woman uniform anymore, my job still remains."

"As well saw today with your handsome super-husband and adorable daughter. Will Astrea follow in her parents foot steps?"

Diana couldn't help but smile. "We don't want to put any expectations on her. She's just our curious social butterfly. We want her to find her own path and we will support her with any and everything she does."

"Aww! So sweet, Diana. Well I know you are ready to get home after seeing what occurred at the zoo. We will see at the Women's Day summit next weekend."

"Yes, right! Have a good evening, ladies."

Diana walked through the portal in the front foyer of her home. She sighed relieved to be home putting her tote bag down.

"Kal? Astrea? Mommy's home," she called.

When she didn't get an answer but heard the TV on, she walked into the living room.

"Aw...my loves," she gushed seeing Kal sprawled out on the sofa with Astrea laying on his chest, both asleep.

She smiled and quietly walked over to them. She gently placed a kiss on their foreheads before sitting on the edge of the sofa and caressed Astrea's little cheek gently.

Astrea inhaled deeply smelling the scent of her mother's perfume and moved a bit.

"MaMa..." she mumbled.

"I'm here, little Love," Diana whispered ever so quietly.

Astrea then moved a bit more opening her eyes. "MaMa?" She questioned sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Astrea."

She looked back and grinned. "MaMa! Hi, MaMa! Hi! Hi, MaMa!" She jumped into Diana's arms embracing her.

"Hey, my sweet baby! I missed you so much!"

"I wait but go seep."

"I know you had an exciting but tiring day. Thank you for waiting for me."

"Di?"

She looked up and smiled seeing Kal waking up.

"Hi, Love."

Kal sat up and leaned forward cupping Diana cheek before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"Missed you, Beautiful."

"Missed you, too. I couldn't wait to get home so you can tell me everything that happened. I saw the news report on TV in one of the conference rooms."

"MaMa eegal!" Astrea said happily showing her the stuffed eagle. "For MaMa!"

"For me? Thank you, sweetheart!"

"We were in the gift shop paying for it when Astrea first saw a monkey then we both saw a tuscan fly by. I figured something was wrong hearing locks being unlatched. She also showed a neat trick you taught her with bird whistling."

"Yes, we have lots of birds visiting our backyard garden. When we sit out there from time to time I tell Astrea stories of when I was younger and we sing with the birds."

"That came quite in handy. She befriended a tiger and her cub as well as an elephant." Kal showed her pictures he took on his phone.

"Oh! This is so adorable!" Diana gushed looking through all the pictures.

Kal pulled Diana to sit in his lap with her still holding Astrea

"I know that face. What is it, Love?"

"The group that caused the chaos were copy cats. You remember Dr. Sven Larsen?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well it seems that's the thing now. Groups or individuals following either the good guys or the bad guys trying to be copy cats. As one said, keep the legacy alive." Kal caressed Diana's cheek then looked down at Astrea. "We've accomplished so much. We've fought for so long to get where we are now. We don't need copy cats trying to destroy all of that and progress we've made go backwards."

"No, my Love, that won't happen. You've said it yourself, this morning. The world isn't perfect, it's not a utopia, but it's better and we will continue to do better. No harm came of today and my loves still had a great time. That's all that matters."

Kal grinned. "Damn. How did I get so lucky?"

Diana smiled and kissed him. "For it is fate. For us, for our daughter." Diana looked down to see Astrea cuddling more within her arms as she cradled her.

"I love you, Di."

"I love you, too, my sexy super zoo keeper!"

Kal chuckled, holding her tighter as they kissed again.


End file.
